Hono the Fox
by HypnoLullaby
Summary: The story of a mentally unstable ninja who had a beast sealed in his body. Prepare yourself for an action-filled experience with a lunatic as your primary character who only occasionally has moments of lucidity and his strange way to make friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hono

Hono was crouching on a roof, looking at the distance and thinking of nothing at all. No, that was a lie. He was thinking of killing. He giggled at the thought. Murdering the whole village that stood before his eyes. Amazing. The blood lust was overwhelming him. _Kill. _A voice whispered inside him. A bubble of red chakra came out of his right hand.

"Hono, what are you doing here?"- the lust was gone. He didn't need to look behind him to know it was the Third Hokage. The only person that spoke to him in the whole village.

"I wanted to get out of that apartment. Staying there was depressing. Not that getting out isn't."- Hono spoke after some time.- "You're not here to simply chat with me are you? Old man? You're here to see if I don't lose it."

"..."- the Hokage was speechless. Hono knew exactly what he had come to do.- "Nonsense, I enjoy a conversation with you from time to time."

"Yes, because I make such good company."- Hono kept staring at the distance, smirking.

"Were you thinking of attacking the villagers?"- the Hokage asked, ignoring the child's comment. Hono giggled.

"It's not like they don't deserve it."- he said, feeling the lust again.

"A true man is not the one that kills the wolf that bit him. A true man is the one that forgives it."- the Hokage replied.

"If it was just a wolf that bit me once, I probably would. But how can I forgive the pack of wolves that bit me over and over again when I was just a cub? The ones that were supposed to watch over me? Should I forgive them?"- he asked, remembering his childhood.

_Flashback_

"GET HIM! GET THE FOX!"- the man shouted, pointing a stick at the spiky white haired kid as a crowd ran by him, chasing the poor boy down. The child turned left and shockingly realized it was a dead end. When he looked back, the entrance had been cut by a mob of angry villagers.

"No! Please no!"- the child begged them, crying and walking backwards until he felt the wall on his back. Two villagers grabbed him by his arms and dragged him out, swearing at him.

"You killed my son you fucking demon!"- the one holding his right arm said.

"Ended my poor granddaughter's life!"- the old man holding his left arm followed. Hono had no idea what they were talking about. He never had done anything like that in his life. The largest thing he had killed was a mosquito on the wall.

"Now you are going to get it!"- said the man that held the stick before he drove the stick into the boy's stomach, making him gasp in pain. More blows followed. Punches, kicks, knees, elbows, headbutts, baseball bats, sometimes even knuckledusters. The problem was that he couldn't even fall unconscious. Ever since he remembered, any wound that was inflicted upon him, healed quickly. He could still feel the pain though.

Two hours later, the villagers had had their fill. They walked away from the blood covered boy, leaving him on the ground. His eyes still dropping tears. What had he done? He had never seen any of those villagers before. An hour later he stood up and walked away, trying to find food in the trash bins. The noise drawed out a little girl from a blacksmith's shop. She had black hair and steel grey eyes. Her hair was styled into two Chinese-style buns, one on each side of her head and short fringe-bangs covering her forehead. She wore a black, Chinese-style sleeveless blouse and white pants. She approached him slowly but he quickly noticed her and backed away, scared and afraid of another beating. She went back in and came out seconds later, holding a baguette.

"Please, eat this."- she said, approaching him and presenting him with the bread. He slowly rose his arm and accepted it, breaking it into half and giving one half to the girl. She said no with her head.- "No thank you, I am full."

"Tenten, time for a story!"- a man's voice came from inside the shop, and after hesitating, she ran back in, closing the door. It was night by then and he had nowhere to stay. He hate half of the bread, keeping the rest for the next day, curled up into a ball and tried to fall asleep in the cold.

_End Flashback_

When he came back from his memories, he realized the old man still hadn't replied.

"Thought so."- Hono said, sadness on his face.- "Now, before I leave, what do you really want?"

"I also came here to make a deal with you."- the Hokage explained. Hono rose his right eyebrow.

"I'm listening."- he replied.

"Tomorrow, come to my office so I can take you to the Academy and make you a Genin. That way, you can become a ninja, usefull to this village, like any other twelve year old."- the old man proposed.

"What's the catch?"- Hono asked.

"As a ninja, you have to promiss never to harm anyone from this village, at all. And behave yourself."

"What's the good part?"- he asked again.

"You get to take on missions, become stronger and face enemies."

"Can I kill the enemies?"

"...yes. You may kill the enemies."- the Hokage lowered his head.- "As long as I have your word on fulfilling the requirements I established."

"_Deal."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Kid

It was 7 in the morning when the Third Hokage saw the door of his office being kicked open before Hono entered. His bodyguards quickly walked up to the boy to stop him, but the Hokage dismissed them.

"Trying to arrest him would be useless. All of you would end up dead."- Sarutobi stood up and signaled for Hono to follow him. The bodyguards were reluctant, but had no choice and walked away. The Hokage was walking straight forward, but had one of his eyes on Hono. The boy looked unstable. His whisker marks were mode fined than the day before, and his black eyes were becoming slits.- "Hono, you promissed to behave and to not kill anyone."

"No, I promissed not to kill anyone from our village."- the boy replied, his eyes now full fledged slits.

"Ah, whatever."- the Hokage was tired of this. Hono had always kept his word anyway, why bother? They walked out of the building, getting weird looks and glares from the civilians, all aimed at Hono who didn't seem to notice. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the large building that had "Academy" written in kanji on the front. The younger students had had a school-free day so that the teachers could focus on the graduation ceremony regarding the older students. Every ninja student graduated at 12 years of age unless they were particularly stupid or had no ninja skills at all. The Hokage led him through the front door and through a long hall until they reached the last door.

Iruka was nervous. He had gone through dozens of graduations but none like this. He had been surprised by the Hokage the day before. He greeted the old man and offered his services but was surprised when the old man made him a "proposition". He wanted Hono to be graduated with the other students. At first, Iruka was shocked. He opposed against the idea, to make the Kyuubi a Konoha ninja would certainly be a mistake. But the Hokage hit him in a weak spot. The old man spoke to him of how Iruka would be famous and glorious when people heard he was the one who believed in the nine tailed fox and had faith in him. There was no denying that the jinchuuriki of the most powerful of the bijuus had to become strong and famous, and so would the ones that believe in him. Suddenly thinking of what the fame would bring him, Iruka accepted it. But now, he was regretting his choice. In a few minutes, the Kyuubi would walk past that door and Iruka would have to hand him his forehead protector. The Hokage said that the boy had promissed not to kill or harm anyone, but who could guarantee he would keep his word? He was a demon after all!

"Come on, what are we waiting for? I came here to graduate and you tell me to just sit down?"- asked Inuzuka Kiba, a kid that wore dark ninja pants and a grey hoodie that had fur inside. His facial features were feral, as he had sharp eyes and teeth and he wore red war paint on each cheek. He was known to be impatient and hot headed.

"We are waiting for a new student, how would you like it if you were late and everyone started without you?"- asked Ino Yamanaka, a blonde girl that wore a pink dress and bandages on her legs. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail.

"Whatever, I'm getting fed up!"- suddenly, the door opened and the Hokage walked into the room, wearing his white and red robes and white and red hat that made people aware of his status.

"Hokage-Sama, I apologize for the rudeness, but where is the student?"- Iruka asked, almost trembling.

"Uh, I am right here."- they all turned their head to the dark corner by the blackboard's left side. Out of it stepped a spiky white haired boy that had three whisker marks on each cheek, black eyes and was muscled, though very thin. He wore a black long coat that reached his knees and black ninja pants that reached his bandaged shins and sandals. His top body was uncovered, displaying his physical prowess with very defined abdominals. What surprised the students more was his height. He was about 1.65 metres.

"What the? How long have you been there?"- Kiba asked outraged.

"Uh, about an hour."- the boy replied.

"Are you kidding me?"- Kiba stood up, ready to fight.

"Kiba, please sit down. Hono, stop messing around. You just got in this room, I walked you here myself."- the Hokage explained. Hono suddenly appeared by his side and crouched.

"You're no fun. The looks on their faces were priceless."- he said, giggling.

"You promissed you would behave."- the Hokage pointed out.

"When you said behave, you meant not killing, not maiming, not hurting any of the students. I haven't done any of that."- he said, a grin on his face.

"Whatever, just introduce yourself so we can get this over with."- with this, Hono rose.

"My name is Hono, I am 12 years old. I love killing and fire. I hate being bored and dishonorable people. My main goal is to become the most wanted person on earth."- he grinned when he was over.

"Well, that was different. Anyway, Team 1 is composed of..."- Iruka went on and on about who would be in what team. After some minutes, things got interesting.- "Team 7, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura under Hatake Kakashi."

"YES! TRUE LOVE ALWAYS PREVAILS."- Sakura shouted, standing up. She had long and straight pink hair and wore a pink dress and dark pants.

"Team 8, Hono, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata under Yuhi Kurenai."- Hono saw his new teammates exchange looks, but he just crouched again and grinned. From then on, he lost interest. As soon as he was done, he expressed his pride in them and left with the Hokage. All eyes were on the crouching, grinning boy.

"This is bullshit! How fair is it that we have to take the exam to pass and he doesn't?"- Kiba asked, furious.

"He was handpicked by the Hokage, so he probably is strong enough to pass the exam."- Shino commented.

"I don't give a shit! It's unfair!"- Kiba stood up.

"Wow man, please don't stand up. I can smell dog piss on you from over here."- Hono said, still grinning.

"That's fucking it!"- Kiba ran at Hono, ready to punch him, but as soon as the fist was going to hit the new kid's face, Kiba was blasted away and hit the wall, before falling to the ground. He slowly stood up.- "What the fuck?"

"I promissed the old man I wouldn't kill or maim any of you. Consider yourself lucky for being alive."- he said, still crouching. At those words, Kiba swallowed his pride and walked back to his chair. Seconds later, the jounin came to get them.

"Team 8, with me."- Kurenai, their new sensei wore a dress maid of white bandages and one right red sleeve. Her eyes were red and her hair was dark brown but long and curly. She was tall and thin. At her command, all three genin followed her out of the building. _This is going to be so much fun._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Small Test

They walked for 10 minutes before arriving at a small forest clearing. Kurenai stopped walking and turned around.

"Ok. Please introduce yourselves."- the red eyed kunoichi asked.- "Any volunteers?"

"Me."- Shino rose his hand. He wore a grey jacket that hid half of his face and dark brown ninja pants.- "My name is Aburame Shino, I am twelve years old and my goal in life is to prove to everyone that our clan is strong and not weak just because we fight with insects."

"Sounds like a great goal."- Kurenai commented, turning her head and pointing at Hinata.- "You?"

"M-My name is H-Hyuuga H-Hinata. I-I'm twelve y-years old and my m-main goal is t-to become v-very strong a-nd a-acknowledged by e-everyone."- the girl replied. She seemed very shy. She wore a beige/white hoodie and dark ninja pants. Her eyes were completely white, a trait of the Hyuuga clan.

"Very well!"- Kurenai turned her head again and almost trembled. The kyuubi boy. The Hokage had told her he would be in her team, but she still shivered at the thought.- "You?"

"My name is Hono. I have no surname. I am twelve years old. My main goal is to be the first target in the bingo book."- he said with a grin that sent shivers down Kurenai's spine.

"Hm. Ok. Why is your name Hono? Who gave it to you?"- the jounin asked.

"A girl gave it to me a long time ago after I burned someone down. It means blaze."- he answered with a grin and slitted eyes. Kurenai didn't even want to know who he had burned down.

"Ok, well, before I can accept you as students, you have to go through a little test."- the genjutsu master explained before melting into the ground. The world turned dark, and there was a red eye instead of the moon. Shino immediately got out of the genjutsu and helped Hinata out. By the time he was done, Kurenai already had a kunai to her neck. Hono's doing.- "H-How?"

"I control several insects. They live inside my body. To break a genjutsu you need to have a partner or be very powerful. The insects are my partners, and helped me out."- the sinister boy explained. Kurenai turned her head to Hono.

"Genjutsu don't work on broken people, for they have lost the ability to dream."- the demon muttered before letting her go.

"Well, that was quick. Good job everyone. Uh, you have the rest of the day off. Meet you here tomorrow morning."- she said before walking away. The students exchanged looks and went on their separate ways as well.

As he was roaming the village with no direction whatsoever, he got lost. Staying inside the house for so long didn't turn out to be so great as he didn't know most of his own village. He seemed to be in a poor district since all of the buildings around were abandoned except one. It had a woofen sign in front of it shaped as a Shuriken. It had "Little China's Weapons" written on it. Hono walked a bit and opened the door.

The inside was warm and smelled like incense. The wooden walls were covered with weapons. Katanas, Shuriken, Kunai, Senbon, Exploding Tags and a lot more. He looked around but didn't see a counter. After turning around again he saw another door. He walked through it to find another room as big as the other, also smelling like incense and wooden walls engraved with weapons. The only difference was that in this room there was a wooden counter with a man in his fourties standing behind it. He was wearing a black apron that had burn marks over a red shirt and black pants. He was very muscled, probably due to blacksmithing, and seemed healthy. He had short grey hair and dark brown eyes. He looked at the first person that had entered the store in weeks and desperation appeared in his eyes.

"Please, for Kami's sake, tell me you are here to buy something."- he begged. Hono thought that the man looked familiar.

"This seems like master work."- the kyuubi commented, looking at the weapons with a critic eye.- "Do you make them yourself or order?"

"All made by me in the workshop in the back room. It's sad to see them gather dust in the walls. Everyone of them is like a child to me."- the man said in a sad tone.

"You know, I was looking for someone that could rent me a workshop and I even want to buy ten of your cutting shuriken."- the kid said, taking out a bunch of money from his left pocket. The man paid little attention to it and was looking at Hono, really focused. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"You're Hono!"- the man exclaimed. _Awh, crap._ Hono thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Hero and the Damsel

"You're Hono!"- the old man realized. _Awh crap. Things never go well when they say that. _But much to his surprise, the man hugged him.- "Thank the gods that you are well!"

"Uh..."- Hono was extremely confused. Since when were people happy for him being healthy? The man let go and immediately searched the walls, grabbing cutting shuriken.

"You might not remember, but two years ago you saved my daughter from being raped by some crook."- he explained, coming back to the twelve year old with a smile and handing him the stars.- "This is only the beginning of my thank you. Come on, follow me to the workshop."

"I'm sorry, but I really can't remember. Who is your daughter?"- Hono asked, sticking the shuriken in his weapon pocket.

"She has dark brown hair and eyes. Her hair is styled into two buns, Chinese-style."- as the old man walked, Hono was taken over by a memory.

_Flashback_

He was walking back home after studying in the Konoha library. When a ten year old boy asked for all the library's books on fuinjutsu or seals, the librarian almost fell to the ground laughing. But when two hours later the boy returned the books saying "done". He couldn't close his "o" shaped mouth.

Seals were not hard at all for someone with such a sharp mind like the kyuubi host, and for someone with his chakra reserves, they were perfect. If used with brains, they could be weapons on their own.

Suddenly he heard someone yell. It wouldn't be such a strange event to him if it wasn't for the fact that the scream wasn't caused by him. He ran around the building to find himself in an alley way. The source of the screaming was the girl with Chinese-style buns that had given him food a long time ago. She was fighting off a fat, bald man.

"I'm going to have you, my Chinese damsel!"- the man shouted, pinning her to the ground. The little boy ran and pushed the man away.

"Get off of her!"- the kid shouted. The man stood up and kicked him down.

"Oh well, I guess I'll kill your little friend first."- he said, taking out a kunai. The little child tried to get up but tripped an fell back.- "DIE!"

"NO!"- the girl yelled as the man tried to stab the little boy with his weapon. He never finished the movement though. As soon as the kunai was going to connect, black flames appeared in front of the little boy, as if shielding him. The flames spread through the kunai and to the man.

"GAAAAAH. AAAHJSG. IAAAAAAAAAA!"- the man yelled in pain as the flames consumed him. The little girl and boy stepped away from him and saw him burn to death before the flames disappeared. She looked at the boy and pointed at her right eye. He looked at a little window by his side and saw that his right eye was now a yin yang sign. A blood tear was coming out of it. He closed his eyes and opened them, to see it disappeared. He looked at the girl again who was now two steps from him.

"W-What's your name?"- she asked. The boy hesitated.

"I don't have one."- the boy answered, bowing his head sadly. The girl thought for a bit.

"How about Hono? It means blaze."- she suggested with a smile. The boy rose his head, smiling as well.

"Hono... I like it."- he said. Suddenly, a man in a black apron, red shirt and black pants appeared.

"Tenten! Are you ok?"- the man asked. Afraid of being beaten up for the fifth time that week, Hono stood up and ran away, not stopping for anything.

_End Flashback_

"Oh, I know Tenten. I remember now. How is she?"- he asked, walking through the door to see a forge, a lot of forging tools and broken weapons everywhere.

"She's very well thank you. She just graduated from the Academy. She decided to become a ninja the day you saved her. She told me that she wasn't going to be the weak damsel anymore and that she wanted to prove kunoichis are as strong as male ninja."- he said, smiling.

"The cerimony was held two hours ago though. She should be back by now."- Hono commented.

"She trains after classes to become stronger every day. I'd guess today is no different."- he said proudly.- "My name is Higashi by theway. You can call me uncle if you want though."

"Ok, thanks."- he said.

"You look like you just stumbled upon this shop. Why were you looking for a workshop around here?"- Higashi asked with a wondering look.

"I got lost and found this store. I know a lot about blacksmithing in theory but know nothing in a practical way. I wanted to show you these designs I made."- he took out three paper sheets with one weapon drawn in each from different perspectives.

"T-These are amazing."- Higashi said after gasping. The designs were masterful, nothing he had ever seen in his 30 year career.

"Thanks. Do you think they are doable?"- Hono asked.

"Yes. Definitely."

"Then I have a proposition for you. You help me make them with your skills and you get to keep the designs and sell those weapons."- Hono said, extending his hand.

"Deal! Let's get started."- the blacksmith said shaking Hono's hand and turning to the forge.

They worked for two hours straight before they heard the door of the shop open and close. The girl with the Chinese-Style buns looked at the counter to see it empty. Her dad was at the forge. _He hasn't been there in a long time._ She walked up to the door that lead to the workshop. She was sweating after such an intensive training and all she wanted to do was take a bath. But curiosity won the fight. She opened the door to see her father bashing a hammer on some red hot iron and a spiky white haired boy dress in a black long coat and black pants extracting a small spike from a template that her dad hadn't used in ages. At the sound of the door opening, her dad turned around and smiled.

"Tenten-chan! How was your graduation?"- Higashi asked, his face dirty from sweating and smoke.

"Really good. I was put in a team with Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji."- she said, laying down her sports bag.

"How about your training?"- he asked again.

"Really good. I think I've gotten my Ultimate Jutsu down."- she answered before lowering her voice to a whisper.- "Who's the handsome guy?"

"He's someone that you already know Tenten."- the blacksmith answered and Hono finally turned around. Almost immediately, Hono was caught on a death grip hug in the pink blouse and green pants wearing girl.

"I was so worried about you! Why did you never come back here?"- she asked, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"I was younger and didn't have any sense of direction. Not that I do now. I was afraid your dad would beat me up. Just like any other villager did."- he said, sadly.

"Ever since that day, my father has been looking for you to thank you, idiot!"- she said, giving him a slap on the back of the head.

"Weren't you thanking me like two seconds ago?"- he asked, holding the place that she slapped with one hand.

"I have to go take a shower now. Will you still be here after I come back?"- she asked. She didn't want him out of her sight anymore. Specially now that he was so attractive.

"No, I was just about to go actually."- he took out 5 fifty ryu bills and handed them to Higashi.- "Thanks for teaching and helping me, here's your payment."

"I won't accept that. You saved my daughter, I'll forever be in debt with you."- he said, refusing the money.

"If you don't accept them you'll forever be in debt with others. At least take two. One for the materials and one for having such a pretty daughter."- Hono said before making him take the two bills and turning around to walk away.

"I don't care what the other villagers say, he has a heart of gold."- Higashi said, looking down at the two bills with tears on his eyes as they heard the door close and Tenten placed her hand on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Missions

A month went by, filled with petty missions such as catching cats, fishing, painting houses, walking dogs and more alike. Though the missions bored him to no end, Hono made them interesting in his own way. He catched cats with a no hook fishing rod, fished with his Housenka no jutsu, painted houses while hanging upside down, behing held by a ninja wire and walked five of the biggest dogs in the kennel. Mostly, he got weird looks from the customers and sometimes they tried to pay half. A slit eyed look and a predator snarl later they always came around.

"Very good. So far, all of our missions have been successful."- said Kurenai, congratulating her team. They were at the clearing where they became a team in the first place.

"Those couldn't be called missions sensei. When do we get something interesting?"- the white haired boy asked.

"You're still Genin. We can't just go all nice and dandy into an A rank mission."- she replied.

"I am powerful, Shino is powerful, Hinata's powerful. You're powerful. Why not?"- he asked, grabbing his backpack.

"Thank you for the compliment, and I agree with him sensei. We should get something better. We can't be that great of a help to our village if we don't take on serious missions."- Shino always had a way to convince people.

"I also think we should do something better sensei."- Hinata joined in.

"But-"

"Wait a second sensei. I almost forgot. I've got a gift for each of you."- he went through his backpack and took out three beautiful weapons that made his teammates and sensei gasp. He grabbed two red fingerless gloves that had spikes on top of the knuckles and handed them to Shino.- "The spikes are hollow and connected to your knuckles. Punching someone with them will penetrate easily and let you insert your insects inside of your enemy, making for a much smoother and easy kill or incapacitation as you want. Discreet and dangerous, just like the Aburame."

"They are amazing, thank you! They have our clan's symbol, so I assume it isn't a gift just for me?"- Shino asked, putting them on and seeing that they fit like a, well, like a glove.

"Each of the weapons I am handing is for the whole family of that person. I see it as a way of helping the village."- he replied before taking out two also fingerless metal gauntlets. They were made of white metal and had the Hyuuga symbol on the back. He handed them over to Hinata.

"Uh, what do they do?"- she asked, putting them on.

"You'll notice the seals I've created inside of the gauntlets themselves. If you make your chakra run through them, they create a small force field that you can use to deflect or block enemy attacks."- Hono threw a kunai at her and out of desperation, she made her chakra run through them. A small, blue circle of chakra appeared in front of them, and as soon as the kunai hit, it was deflected up.- "You can also use them to attack."

"Wow."- she muttered after hitting the falling kunai with the force field, sending it through a tree.

"With time and practice, the field will become bigger."- he said, holding the third weapon.

"T-Thank you very much."- she said.

"Now, sensei, both you and I know that every genjutsu user is vulnerable when using genjutsu since they can't really move. So, I made you this."- he handed her a small spike that had a hole by the holder and metal wire going through it.- "It can be controlled with chakra and retrieved just by pulling the rope. It can go inside your sleeves as well to become a hidden weapon. With a bit of practice, it's as deadly as the other two."

"Thank you Hono. But I must ask. Why did you make them?"- she asked, slipping her weapon under her sleeves.

"I got really into seals and blacksmithing lately, so I thought, why not?"- he smiled.

"Did you make any for yourself?"- Shino asked, already training with his weapon.

"Notice my new black sandals and black fingerless gloves?"- he asked, pointing at his feet and hands. He stomped the ground with his right and left feet and blades came out of the back and front of the sandals. He then made a bunshin and struck him with his right palm. After pulling the palm back, the bunshin went flying backwards, broke a tree and fell down before disappearing. Hono showed his palms, revealing the seals on the glove's front.- "Mostly for taijutsu, when my Katon doesn't do much."

"Well, since all of us just got upgrades and you gave me good reasons for it, let's see the Hokage to get a higher ranked mission."- she said before turning around and starting to walk.

Ten minutes later, they were inside the Hokage's room.

"Hey old man. How are you?"- Hono asked.

"I don't have much time, so please cut the bullshit and tell me what you want."- the Hokage answered. He really was getting too old for that shit.

"I want to learn a jutsu from you, "Professor", and we are also here to get some good mission. Walking dogs doesn't really cut it anymore."- Hono replied with a grin.

"What kind of jutsu?"- the elder asked.

"Katon please. You know every jutsu from the Leaf Village, so you must know one that I don't."- hearing these words, the Hokage wrote down some instructions and handed them over to him.

"Hey, old man, we're getting tired of these crap missions! Give us something good!"- they heard a familiar voice ask. They turned around and saw Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura walk in the room. A bit later, Kakashi followed, apologizing.

"Well, we just got a new mission. An escort mission. If your two teams join up, I'll put you in it."- the Hokage proposed. Kakashi and Kurenai looked at each other before agreeing.- "Ok. Your job is to accompany Tazuna, a bridge builder to the Land of Waves and protect him of any enemy. Meet him by the gate tomorrow morning."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Demon Brothers and Zabuza

Hono was by the gate at 8am. He rarely got excited for anything but this was different. It could be just a stupid escort mission, but it was also a way to get away from Konoha. He liked the village but it got boring after a while.

10 minutes later, his team arrived together with the other team and an old man dressed in old fisher clothes and a straw hat.

"I pay for good ninja and you give me this?"- the man asked, pointing at the twelve year olds.

"Hono is capable of killing with one or two strikes, Hinata can hit so brutally that the enemy's chakra points will close and Shino is capable of rendering someone unable to fight for the rest of their lives."- Kurenai said, pointing at each one of them as she spoke.

"Kiba is a master of hit and run combat and can cut someone apart. Sasuke has great taijutsu and ninjutsu skills and posesses the Sharingan. Sakura is highly intelligent and can figure out enemy abilities in seconds."- Kakashi followed.

"Fine, now let's get going before I die of old age."- the sake smelling man said. With this, they all started walking.

The trip went smoothly for the first 4 hours. They were almost halfway through the travel when they spotted two puddles. The others didn't pay much attention, but Kurenai, Kakashi and Hono exchanged looks. They continued walking and suddenly there was a noise of chains behind them. They turned around to see two men wearing black cloaks and masks, each one with a metal gauntlet that was connected to the other by chains, running at them. They started an attack, but it was already too late for them. Hono fell from the skies, landing on the outstretched chain, bending it and making the two men slam against each other and fall on the ground. By the time they tried to get up, they were already tied up.

"How the fuck did you know?"- one of them yelled, trying to free himself.

"Two puddles on the ground in the middle of the summer? You guys are dumber than Kiba."- Hono answered, sitting on one of them.

"Hey!"- Kiba yelled.

"Shut up!"- Hono turned to one of the brothers.- "Who sent you?"

"Bite me!"- Hono stood up and struck a tree with his palm. The tree almost automatically exploded to bits. He then came back and put his palm by one of the brother's head.

"OK, OK! I'LL TALK! JUST DON'T KILL HIM!"- he yelled.- "ZABUZA SENT US TO KILL THE OLD MAN. WE DON'T KNOW WHY, HE NEVER TELLS US!"

"Thank you."- Hono turned around and walked away.- "You're free."

"Really?"- one of them asked.

"Nope."- he performed a series of handsigns. _Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Tiger._- "KATON: KARYU ENDAN!"

"FUCK!"- one of the brothers shouted as Hono spit out a stream of fire that pulverized both of them in no time.

"Wasn't that a bit cruel?"- Tazuna asked.

"I had to kill them, otherwise they would have run to their boss and he would be on our tails in an instant. By reducing their bodies to ashes, no one can really tell what happened here."- he replied walking away. The others followed but Kiba fell behind.

"Fuck me, who is this guy...?"- he muttered.

They walked for four more hours before something strange happened. A sudden mist appeared.

"Hinata, use Byakugan."- Hono whispered to her. She performed a single, custom handsign similar to the Tiger sign but with only one finger. The right hand's index finger.

"Byakugan!"- she said, opening her eyes to show that her white pupils had become more defined.- "T-This mist is filled with chakra!"

"Crap. Everyone, stay around Tazuna san."- Kakashi said. They heard a sound of something coming. As if a large shuriken was heading towards them.- "Everyone duck!"

"Fuck no."- Hono said, grabbing whatever the weapon was by the holder. After close inspection, he saw that it was a very large cleaver that had a half moon emptiness in the blade near the holder and in the end of the sword, it had a whole circle missing in the midst of the sword.

"Oh, I see. KubiKiriBocho. The Decapitator's sword. The blacksmithing work on it is masterful."- Hono commented, examining the sword that he was holding with one hand.

"KubiKiriBocho?"- he heard Sakura question.

"It's one of the 7 swordsmen of the mist's swords. This one is particularly interesting. If it breaks, it regenerates itself using the iron of its victim's blood. It is a weapon to be feared. But I don't fucking want it!"- he said before throwing the weapon back at where it came from, shattering two trees before he heard someone grab it.

"Not bad, for a genin."- they heard someone say before a man dressed in white cameo pants and forearm warmers appeared. He had bandages covering his face and a scratched Mist Forehead Protector.

"Momochi Zabuza. I was hoping I'd get to kill you some day."- Hono said.

"You? Kill me? Tough Luck."- the man said, standing still. Hono walked up to him.

"You're in the bingo book, so you are kind of my Idol. Of course, to people like you and me, our Idols are only someone we need to kill."- Hono grinned. After a second, Zabuza grinned as well and they both laughed and laughed as if they had heard the best joke in the world.

"You're alright kid. So I'll do you a favor. Let me kill the old man, and I'll let you guys go."- the murderer proposed.

"Yeah, no can do. He paid us to protect him."- Kakashi got in the conversation.

"Oh well, I'll have to kill you then."- Zabuza quickly performed an horizontal slicing attack from left to right, trying to cut Hono. It was useless however, for Hono simply jumped over the attack, stomped the ground and threw an onslaught of attacks with his feet knives.- "Assassin attacks, very good!"

"Thanks, now die!"- Hono quickly ducked and mashed his palm against Zabuza's stomach, blasting him away. The mist dispelled.

"Haha, that was actually pretty amusing."- Hono turned around to see both of his senseis trapped in Water Prison techniques by Zabuza. He looked behind again to see a water puddle where Zabuza was supposed to be.

"Mizu Bunshin uh? You managed to get my senseis off guard in the middle of this mist?"- Hono asked.

"We actually had a nice fight. You just couldn't hear it. This mist doesn't block eyesight alone. It also blocks sound."- Zabuza explained, one hand in each Water prison.

"Whatever you do, don't attack him! He's a high level, wanted jounin! He'll kill you like you are nothing! Just take Tazuna san and run away from here!"- Kakashi shouted. Shino didn't say anything, Hinata didn't either, Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba were terrified. Suddenly, Hono starts performing handsigns.- "What are you doing?"

"Shut up! If he is that dangerous, he will just kill the both of you and come after us to finish the job! Running away means death!"- Hono replied. _Horse, Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger._- " Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!"

"Shit!"- Zabuza said as Hono spat a giant fireball that was directly aimed at him. The murderer jumped out of the way and began performing handsigns as well.- "You're going to regret that!"

"What is he doing?"- Kiba asked. _Ox, Monkey, Hare, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat, Yang Water, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Hare, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Yang Water, Rat, Boar, Bird. _The water of the lake behind Zabuza started shaking and a huge water dragon came out of it.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan!"- he and Kakashi shouted. Zabuza's dragon shot out, directly aimed at Hono but was blocked by Kakashi's Water Dragon. His forehead protector was lifted and his left eye uncovered. It had a red pupil and three yin signs around it. _Sharingan._

"Sharingan Kakashi. I should have guessed that you would copy me like the monkey you are! Doesn't matter, I'll end this with my next jutsu!"- Zabuza exclaimed before jumping to the water and standing before performing handsigns. Kakashi copied him, but performed them faster._ Tiger, __Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Ram, Boar, Ox, Horse, Monkey, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Bird._

"SUITON: DAIBAKUFU!"- Kakashi shouted, the water around him shaking.

"HOW CAN YOU COPY MY JUTSU BEFORE I USE IT?"- Zabuza shouted before being hit by the Great Water Vortex that Kakashi had created and being sent against a tree with full force, becoming near unconscious. Before they could approach, three senbon hit Zabuza's neck. They looked at where they came from to see a hunter-nin.

"Thank you for taking him down. I've been hunting him for weeks and have to take his body for confirmation."- she grabbed the body and disappeared. Kakashi relaxed.

"Phew, at least that is done with."- he said before falling to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Land of Waves

"Up already, Kakashi sensei?"- Hono asked as a dizzy Kakashi walked in the kitchen.

"Hm, how long was I asleep?"- he asked, sitting at the table and starting to eat the fish that Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter cooked.

"Nothing impressive, just a week."- Hono replied before taking another bite out of the fish.

"A week?"- Kakashi's jaw dropped.

"Yup. Sharingan consumes chakra. Suiton: Suiryuudan and Daibakufu are high level techniques. Using all three of them in a rapid succession is the formula for consuming chakra quickly. No need to worry though. You're fully recovered, things have been calm and Zabuza is still recovering."- Hono finished his plate and cleaned his mouth with a napkin before noticing the weird looks that his teammates and senseis shot him.- "What?"

"What do you mean, recovering?"- Kiba asked.

"Yes, we saw him die before our eyes."- Sasuke joined in.

"I too do not understand this, Hono."- Shino said.

"Die? He didn't die. When was the last time that someone died from Senbon?"- he asked, standing up and taking his plate to the counter.

"But they got stuck on his neck! The hunter nin hit vital spots!"- Sakura exclaimed.

"You still think that that was a hunter nin?"- Hono waited for the sudden realization to come to them.

"Damn it!"- Kakashi said, banging his fist on the table.

"How could we have been so stupid?"- Kurenai stood up.

"What is wrong, Kurenai sensei?"- Hinata asked.

"A hunter nin's duty is to find and eliminate missing nin before burning their corpses in order to prevent any village secrets to spread. If they required something to prove that they accomplished their mission, they would take their heads as evidence. That supposed hunter nin took the whole body."- Hono explained.

"If you knew this, why did you let her go?"- Kakashi asked, furious.

"You were on the ground in dream land, Kurenai sensei couldn't do much in that situation, I didn't know anything about the enemy's abilities and though some of us are strong, we are still Genin. I decided it would be best for us to retreat, heal and come up with a plan."- he explained, cleaning the plate.

"I guess it was the best course of action in said situation. Good Job."- the white haired jounin agreed.

"Considering what Zabuza took during that fight and the injuries that were inflicted, he probably won't be able to fight until a month from now."- Kurenai said.

"Our bridge is going to be finished around a month from now as well."- Tazuna announced.

"I see, but unless you give us some answeres, we will end our mission here and go back home."- Kakashi replied. Tazuna lowered his head.

"What do you mean sensei?"- Sakura asked.

"Tazuna paid for a C-Rank mission. Just an easy escort. When the Demon Brothers appeared, I kept my mouth shut. But then, Zabuza came. He's a former Jounin and one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure. When he came after us, the mission turned into an A rank. Why lie, Tazuna san?"- Kakashi turned his head to the old man.

"It was all that we could pay. Our country is poor and sunk in misery. You walk into the streets and all you see is homeless people and poor merchants that can only sell rotten fish and bread. Things have been like this ever since Gato entered our country."- the man said, looking at his feet.

"Gato? The International Enterpreuner?"- Kurenai asked.

"Yes. He came into our country and took over by buying anything of worth and destroying the rest with his mercenaries. He's filled this land with corruption, prostituion and fear."- he rose his head.- "I hired you, but not because I value my life so much. I am building this bridge so that my country has a safe trading route and can become economically independent, freeing us from Gato. If I die, the bridge won't be completed. The people will lose hope..."

"..."- silence filled thhe room before the door opened and Inari, Tsunami's son and Tazuna's grandson entered.

"You should just leave this country. Fighting Gato will only lead to death. If he couldn't do it, you can't!"- the kid proclaimed.

"Kakashi sensei, Kurenai sensei, leaving now would mean betraying our purpose. Ninja exist to enforce justice in all of the lands. I suggest we sta."- Hono approached Inari and crouched in front of him, smiling and looking straight at the kid's eyes.- "As for you, don't worry. I don't have time to die."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Mistic Blacksmith

Three weeks had passed. Due to the latest events, Kakashi and Kurenai decided to split the teams into shifts. One team composed of Kurenai herself, one of Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke, and one of Hinata, Shino and Hono. One team would watch the bridge while another watched Tazuna's family and the other trained. Since they didn't want to get caught off guard, they trained in a forest clearing near the bridge construction.

It was Team Hono's turn to practice, and Kakashi was the one in charge of the teaching. He was currently teaching them how to better control their chakra. How to climb trees, even how to walk on water. Hinata and Shino were learning at a fast pace, but Hono had already concluded his training. He had big chakra reserves, which would normally detain the process, but he just railroaded the training as if it was nothing.

"I seriously have nothing I can teach you right now, do you have any personal training that you can do yourself?"- Kakashi asked, scratching his head. Hono frustrated him and made him proud at the same time. The boy learned anything in seconds, but made Kakashi feel useless. Hono searched through his backpack and took out a black sheath, separating it from the beautiful Katana that had a black holder. He tied the sheath around his shoulder in order to keep it on his back.

"Yes actually. I don't think I have sufficient combat strategies. I made this katana to improve myself. I'll train with it."- he said, walking away.

"Keep yourself on my sight. We can't afford to separate."- the silver haired jounin advised before turning around to concentrate on the other two Genin. Hinata had just reached the top of her tree, and Shino was halfway through the river, walking on the water.

Hono approached a tree and got into a stance. He engaged in a combat with hundreds of invisible enemies, slicing through the air, blocking and dodging attacks before sending attacks of his own. He kept at it for an hour, not losing his strength once before concentrating, spinning and concentrating his chakra on the weapon.

"IAAAAAAA!"- he yelled, a wave of fire coming out of the weapon as it cut through the tree. Everything was normal for a second, before the tree exploded into tiny bits. That wasn't it, though. After some moments, all of the trees around it fell into small logs.- "Ninpou: Hi o Setsudan."

"What more does he have in stock?"- Shino muttered, looking at the result.

"A-Amazing."- Hinata muttered as well.

"What does he have against trees?"- Kakashi asked himself. Hono turned around and walked back. He was proud of himself. He didn't need any more power in that moment. He knew that he could face any and every obstacle that he could possibly face. At least in the present.

Hours later, they were all gathered around the living room in Tazuna's house. Everyone had reported their day's activities and there was nothing left to do, so Shino and Hinata took out their weapons in order to clean them. Everyone in the room eyed them. Kiba walked up to them.

"Who made them?"- he asked Shino, who merely rose his eyes to look at him.

"We have taken an oath not to reveal The Mistic Blacksmith's identity."- he answered before getting back to cleaning his spiked gloves. Kiba grabbed him by his collar and rose him.

"Listen you freak! It isn't fair for that blacksmith to make weapons for your families and leave the other ones out! Now tell me who he is or I will cut you up!"- he said, growling.

"Let him go Kiba. Before I blast you away again."- Hono threatened him, standing up. Kiba turned his face to look at him.

"Shut up, you idiot! This has nothing to do with you."- the hooded Genin replied, snarling. Hono blurred, and suddenly Kiba was flying against the wall, hitting it and falling to the ground. Hono was helping Shino to get up.

"Actually it does, cub. I'm the Mistic Blacksmith."- he said, pulling out his new Katana as evidence. Kiba stood up, realizing that he just fucked everything up.

"I'm so sorry! I just want to help my clan! Please make us a weapon!"- he said, getting on his knees.

"I know it is hard for a dog like you, but find some pride. I am already working on it, so get off my case."- Hono replied, walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Zabuza, Gato and the Demon

It was the last day of the bridge construction and everything was predicted to end then. The bridge was nearly completed, Zabuza was probably recovered and everyone was done with their training.

Since it was the last day, the two jounin decided everyone should be on the bridge to protect Tazuna. After a bit of discussing, Hono stayed in the house to protect Tazuna's family.

Nothing went wrong in the first four hours. Tsunami spent her time preparing fish to cook them later and Inari spent his time on his normal routine of crying alone in his room. He was making origami. So far, he had created a swan, a toad and a shuriken.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Tsunami hurried over, but Hono stopped her. He walked to the door.

"Who is it?"- he asked. Most villagers were either at home or working on the bridge. A visit at that time of the day was weird.

"Open the door, kid."- he heard a rough voice reply.

"Nope. Who is it?"- he didn't get a reply this time as multiple slices went through the door. A few moments passed before it fell to pieces. He saw two men carrying katanas. One was tall and muscled. He had multiple scars and an eye patch. His skin was brown and he had a green tattoo. He wore a topless kimono and bandages around the waist. He had a sadistic smile. By his side was a smaller and thinner man. He wore a purple beanie and make up on his eyes. He had silver hair and he wore a grey jacket and black pants.- "It's not polite to cut someone's door down."

"I don't give a shit about being polite. Get out of the way or I am going to cut you."- the bigger guy replied.

Hono wasn't up for games. Everything blurred and he appeared outside the house, sheathing his Katana. A few moments passed. Hono was placid but the two thugs had their faces showing pain. After a bit, blood splattered everywhere and each of them fell into two pieces. Hono walked back in the house.

"Thank you so much! If it weren't for you..."- Tsunami said, hugging him. She was almost in tears. Inari was shocked.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. Do me a favor, gather all the villagers around here and tell them to get anything that can be used as a weapon. These two were just starters. More will come later, and I bet that others are already in the bridge. No matter what, do not put yourselves in danger!"- he ran away, headed to the bridge. He had no idea what was happening on the bridge, but he knew that it wasn't a kid's party either.

Five minutes later, he arrived at the bridge. There was a thick mist, but he could see some things. He saw what appeared to be mirrors in a circle and from a distance, he saw Kurenai, Kakashi, Tazuna, Hinata, Shino, Sakura and Kiba. He deduced that Sasuke was inside the mirror circle. No one in the two teams had that technique. Realizing that it was probably a Suiton technique, he decided to boil it and started performing handsigns. _Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Tiger._- "KATON: KARYUU ENDAN!"

"What the?"- he heard someone ask as he spit a great stream of fire at the mirrors. Nothing happened, but he increased the ammount of chakra that he put in it and the fire became pratically white. After a bit, one of the mirrors broke, and he could see Sasuke inside. But something was wrong. Sasuke was a pincushion, senbon all over his body. Hono ran towards him and jumped over a mirror to get inside the circle.

"What the fuck is going on?"- Hono asked the hurt Uchiha.

"This circle, the hunter nin made it. He can jump from mirror to mirror at light speed and send senbon from all over the surface. There is nothing we can fucking do."- Sasuke replied. Only then Hono noticed his red eyes and two symbols revolving around each other. _Sharingan._

"Your friend is right. There is nothing that you can do. No one has ever been able to beat me, no one has ever been able to escape this circle."- the hunter nin said. She was in every mirror.

"I just broke through a mirror, I can do the rest to the others."- Hono replied.

"Now you are inside the circle. Before you make a handsign, I can simply make a pincushion out of you. I am sorry, it is hard for me to become a ninja and kill anyone. But if it is Zabuza san's wish, which it is, I will kill you."- she said, getting serious. She disappeared and senbon came from everywhere. Hono was only able to stop two with his Katana before being hit by dozens of others.

"Fuck!"- he shouted, pain coming from all over his body.

"AAAAAAAAA!"- Sasuke yelled in pain. Before they could even think, another hail fell over them. As soon as the senbon were about to hit, everything froze. _What the hell?_ He quickly tilted his whole body to avoid every single one of the senbon. After that, time unfroze and the senbon went by, hitting no one but Sasuke. His teammate screamed, but Hono couldn't believe what had happened.

"..."- the hunter nin couldn't believe it. _How did he dodge them? Can he see my attacks? No, that is impossible! Wait, those eyes! Kekkei Genkai?_ She threw another hail of senbon to make sure. Time froze once again. Hono looked at a mirror. Both of his eyes had taken the form of a yin yang symbol. _I see..._ He unsheathed his Katana and struck all of the senbon that would hit him and Sasuke. Time unfroze. In the eyes of his teammate and enemy, his arms had become blurs because of the speed and all of the senbon flew away.

"I CAN SEE!"- Hono shouted, using his eyes at their full strength. Everything slowed down drastically. He could actually see the enemy flying from one mirror to another to throw senbon. He waited for a chance and got into a kenjutsu stance.- "Ninpou: Hi o Setsudan."

"IMPOSSIBLE!"- the hunter nin shouted out as Hono spun and cut the air with his fire covered katana. After a bit, numerous cuts were heard as every single senbon was sent away and an explosion of fire hit the ninja, sending her against a mirror. It wasn't a direct hit though, so she stood up moments after.- "Through all my life, no one was able to follow my speed. I congratulate you for that. But I have a way to beat you."

"Oh yeah?"- Hono got ready, but the mirrors shined. They emmited light, blinding light. Suddenly, pain came from his arms, legs, chest, belly, back, everywhere!- "AAAAAAAAAGH!"

"AAAAAAAAH!"- he heard Sasuke scream. The light disappeared, letting them see again. Hundreds of senbon were sticking out from their bodies. The mirrors shined again and another shout was heard. Sasuke had thrown himself in front of Hono before blacking out on the ground. Hono heard a sound, and even though he was blind, he could feel the senbon inches away from his head.

Hono was in a strange place. It seemed like a sewer. Tall, humid walls, flooded floor. He looked in front of him to see gigantic iron bars held together by a big paper seal. From behind the bars, Hono could see two big red slits. _Eyes. _Suddenly, a big red shape took form. A giant red fox was behind the bars.

"So you are the kyuubi."- Hono said, no expression on his face.

"So you are my host. I have to admit, I have been closely watching your actions so far and I was impressed. Until now. Are you going to be defeated this easily by some bitch? The great ninja that was going to be top dog in the bingo book is going to die because he just couldn't fight a girl?"- the fox asked him with a malicious voice.

"What do you think I should do? I can't see the strike, I can't block it or dodge it. I don't have enough power."- the host replied, looking down at his feet. The fox made a horrible noise that could have been an attempt of laughing.

"Not enough power? You've been hated since birth because you have TOO MUCH POWER! I AM YOUR POWER."- the fox roared.

"Why would you help me?"- he asked, confused.

"I love chaos and death. I love pain and suffering. Teach the girl and any enemy of yours what these mean, and I'll grant you my power. If the people think you are a demon..."- the fox started.

"Then I'll be the demon."

The air shifted around the mirror circle. Evil could be felt everywhere. The intent to kill was almost unbearable. A clang was heard as a senbon fell to the ground.

"What?"- the hunting nin exclaimed as she saw her enemy enveloped in red chakra that took the form of big fox ears and a tail behind his bottom. His features grew feral as his teeth were sharpened and his eyes became red slits. His nails grew. Every senbon in his body was pushed out by the same force and hit the mirrors with numerous clangs. _What is this boy?_

"AAAAAAAAAA!"- he shouted as he got on all fours and disappeared, only to appear by her side. _Oh no!_ She quickly jumped to a mirror and to another. But before her travel could end, he appeared by her side and pushed her down, making her hit the ground. She tumbled before being kicked up. For a long moment she flew up, before falling down. The boy kept disappearing and appearing to punch and kick her in the air, juggling her. Finally, he jumped against a mirror and used it as leverage to go against her at full speed. He disappeared before hitting her, and appeared again, punching her in the face so hard that she flew against a mirror, going through it and shattering it to pieces, flying backwards, tumbling. Her body kept tumbling around before stopping at Zabuza's feet. Zabuza himself couldn't do much more than look shocked and turn his face. 8 dogs, varying in size and weight were biting him in different parts of the body, holding him down. Kakashi had his right hand glowing with electricity.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT KID?"- Zabuza shouted, looking at the red chakra-covered Hono. Kakashi's electricity ran out and he just stared.

"Zabuza, this is disappointing."- they heard a voice comment. They turned around to see a man wearing a black suit and using a cane looking at them. He was very short and had a big, grey mane and a small moustache. Behind him were hundreds and hundreds of thugs, all armed to the teeth.

"Gato? What are you doing here?"- Zabuza asked, shocked.

"You know, hiring real ninja is really expensive. I hired an exiled ninja like you just because of that. I hoped that you ninja would destroy each other, but you ended up not to. And they call you the Demon. To me, you are just a cute devil!"- all of the thugs laughed, mocking Zabuza.

"Kakashi, there is no need for us to fight anymore. If he isn't hiring me, I wish no harm to that old man."- the ex jounin said, bowing his head. The dogs disappeared.

"I agree. But someone has to deal with all of those."- the silver haired jounin replied. Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata and Kurenai prepared themselves, but before they could take one step, a roar was heard.

"THEY ARE MINE!"- Hono screamed as his red chakra enveloped figure galloped on all fours, zooming by his comrades in seconds, his katana being held by his mouth in a piercing position, headed to the huge mob. Behind all of them was a crowd of villagers, shocked.

"Haha, do you really think that you alone"- one of the thugs started but quickly lowered his voice, surprised.- "can defeat us..."

"KILL HIM!"- Gato shouted running and placing himself behind the thugs as Hono zoomed into the mob, blood splattering everywhere from the cuts and yells being heard. No one could even think of retaliating as the red blur simply jumped over the strikes before stabbing the agressor. In seconds, the mob was struck down, one by one. The ground was covered in blood. The only one left standing was Gato himself, by the edge of the bridge. Hono got out of his all fours mode and walked up to him, the red chakra still encovering him. Gato merely looked, terrified as he saw Hono slowly walking to him. He could actually see the boy's killing intent and blood lust as the red demon simply smiled at him, his face and clothes covered in blood, the Katana still in his mouth.

"The... The Demon... there really is one!"- the small man muttered as the grinning red devil walked up to him and gave him a smile so big that could only come from a nightmare before repeatedly piercing Gato on the chest and belly with the Katana before spinning around, decapitating him, kicking his body off of the bridge, and looking up so that the head was stuck in the Katana by the base of the neck. Gato's head still had a shocked expression on it. Everyone looked at Hono as the red chakra faded and he grabbed the Katana with his right hand, the head still impaled in it, and making a "peace and love" sign with his left hand before passing out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Return of the Heroes

The bridge had been finished and the enemies had been beaten. Zabuza and Haku (the hunter nin) decided to ask for refuge in Konoha. Tazuna and the others named the bridge "Bridge of Heroes" as a tribute to the ones that battled with their lives to protect a whole nation. After that, the heroes and the refugees returned to the village hidden in the leaf. They received a heroes's welcome. Teuchi offered them all a free meal at his restaurant, Ichiraku's, the Third Hokage welcomed the refugees with open arms and paid the Konoha ninja for an A rank mission. But not all was good. The Third Hokage asked for everyone to gather in the Hokage room later. He had troubling news. Hono asked him to bring the ninja council as well, though he did not explain why.

Hours later, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kakashi, Kurenai, Tsume, Shikaku, Chouza, Inoichi, Shibi, Hiashi and the Hokage himself were in the Hokage's room.

"So, why were we all called here?"- Tsume asked. Like her son, she was an impatient one. She also had a very short fuse.

"I have no idea why the ninja council, you, were called. Hono personally asked me to call you. But the rest of us are here to discuss a matter."- The Hokage retrieved a small black book and placed it on the table.

"Is that a bingo book?"- Hono asked, recognizing the shape and colour.

"Yes. It is the latest version of the bingo book. Released yesterday. The Kazekage from Sunagakure read it and immediately sent a message saying that I should consult the book."- As he spoke he was flipping through the pages until he stopped.- "Take a look."

"Oh no..."- Kurenai muttered.

"How?"- Kiba asked.

"Predictable."- Shino commented.

"..."- Hinata, Kakashi, Sakura and most of the ninja council remained silent.

"How the hell can this be? He's a child!"- Tsume exclaimed. In the page that The Third Hokage pointed was a picture of a blood covered Hono holding his Katana that was impaling Gato's head and making a "peace and love" symbol with his left hand while smiling. By the side, there was a message: "Hono. Surname unknown. Lives in Konoha. Twelve years old. Ranked A in danger. Known Techniques: Powerful Katon techniques such as Katon: Karyuu Endan and an adept Kenjutsu fighter that uses kenjutsu techniques while his sword is on fire. Likes to envolve himself in Kyuubi's chakra and fight on all fours to increase speed and strength, while holding his katana with his mouth. Very dangerous, it is recommended not to engage until further information is gathered. Is known to have defeated nine hundred heavily armed enemies in mere seconds after defeating a jounin level shinobi with seemingly no injuries."

"Oh fuck yes."- Hono smiled. Soon, the whole world would know of his existence.

"Fuck yes? This is serious! You're not a secret anymore. Soon, enemies will come from different parts of the world to face you!"- Inoichi replied.

"I have already mentioned this. Being top dog in the bingo book is my goal in life. This means that I am halfway there."- the fox kid grinned. He then grabbed his backpack.- "Anyway, let's move on. I called the shinobi council because I've completed the weapons that I was creating for you."

"That you were creating for us? What do you mean?"- Tsume asked, confused.

"He's the Mistic Blacksmith."- Shikaku answered, realizing it just then. That's why Kurenai and the Aburame and Hyuuga families had their weapons first, they were close to him. Hono took out a pair of fingerless gloves that had claws that went on the back of the fingers and that extended to the shoulder where a metal wolf sculpture was. After asking Tsume to wear them and make chakra run through them, the wolf sculptures quickly headed down the arm only to close their jaws shut with a snap after they crossed the Inuzuka woman's hands.

"They close with enough force to snap bones. They are located on the shoulders so that your clan can perform handsigns."- Hono went back to the backpack but as soon as he took out the second weapon, Tsume kissed him straight on the lips.

"Mom!"- Kiba complained. Tsume broke the kiss, blushing. Hono proceeded as if nothing had happened. The second weapon he took out was a coat of armor. He asked Chouza to wear it. It fit like a glove. After Chouza made chakra run through it, spikes came out of every inch of the coat of armor.

"Those spikes are sharper than your hair. They are guaranteed to leave some deep holes on their enemies."- Chouza gave him a strong handshake and thanked him. Hono took out the third weapon. It didn't look like a weapon at all though. It was just a ring. He asked Inoichi to wear it.- "That ring amplifies your mind jutsu's accuracy and speed. You can simply point at someone to instantly trade minds with them or disrupt theirs. It is a way to speed up all of your jutsus. It also strengthens them, as your jutsus last longer and are more effective."

"Thank you very much."- the blonde man replied, taking a better look at the ring. Finally, Hono took out a pair of fingerless gloves and gave them to Shikaku. He wore them and listened as Hono explained their uses.

"These gloves are special. They can do two things. One, they can create shadow by themselves, and two, you can make chakra run through them to envelop them in a shadow mist and strengthen your taijutsu skills. The first ability takes a lot of chakra and should only be used in finishing moves or urgent situations. The second one takes minimal chakra, and can be used at any time."- Shikaku hugged Hono and stepped back before bowing his head, thanking him.

"For centuries, my clan has tried to find out a way to actually create shadow, you did it in weeks. The Nara are forever in your debt."- the raven haired man said.

"So are the Akimichi."- Chouza followed.

"And the Inuzuka."- Tsume said before growling.

"And the Yamanaka."- this time, Inoichi.

"The Hyuuga."- Hiashi followed with a smile.

"And the Aburame as well. Do not hesitate to ask us for help."- Shibi said with a passive expression on his face. Hono smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Chuunin Shiken

It had been two days ago that the Konoha ninja were warned about the incoming Chuunin Shiken, a three phase exam designed to test the Genin's might and see which deserved to become Chuunin, higher ranked ninja that were given command of teams.

The Chuunin Shiken was made up of three phases. A written test, designed to test the minds of the students and evalutate what they had learned so far. A survival and information hunt that would last five days, designed to test the Genin's ability to complete missions, and the third phase was a series of one-on-one matches involving the surviving or successful teams, designed to test the ninja's combat abilities.

When Kurenai told the team that she had signed them up for it, the reactions could not have been more varied. Hono exploded with happiness and excitement at the opportunity of killing more people. Shino simply accepted it, displaying no emotion and Hinata immediately sunk into her own lack of confidence and self-esteem.

Since Hinata had these kinds of problems, Kurenai asked Shino and Hono to train alone or to seek a mentor for a while so she could focus on the Hyuuga kunoichi. Shino merely turned around and walked home to ask his father for training. Hono also turned around and walked away to bum around the village. He wasn't worried about power, he could beat any Genin in the world with his feet tied around his back.

As he intentionally got lost in the village, he heard a beautiful sound. The sound of a child crying for help. _Wait, who is making a kid cry for help in my village? _He quickly ran over to the sound's origin to see a tall guy dressed in a black full body suit, black hood with cat ears and black sandlas with a big bandage cacoon on his back, being carried like a backpack standing over a small boy that couldn't be older than eight years old. The child was crying and looking at the guy in fear as he clenched his fist. It wasn't hard to understand the situation. Hono whistled, getting the guy to turn around. As he turned around, Hono closed in and blasted him with his sealed gloves, sending him flying against a tree. With a front view, Hono saw a Sunagakure forehead protector engraved on the front of the hood. The ninja wore purple war paint on his face and a two coloured circle on the front of the suit. The kid quickly ran away.

"I warned you Kankuro. Beating up kids isn't the best course of action when you are visiting a village."- Hono turned around to see a tall girl standing with a disappointed look on her face. Her blond hair was tied into four ponytails and she had green eyes. She wore a very light purple dress that went down to her thighs and was made of fishnet on the shoulders. She wore her Sunagakure forehead protector as a collar and she carried a huge fan on her back.

"I didn't know that Sunagakure had such beautiful kunoichis. What's your name?"- Hono smiled to her. She blushed.

"Temari. Yours?"- she asked. _He's hot, and he seems pretty cool._ She thought to herself.

"Beautiful name. Mine's Hono. It means blaze."- he replied.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"- Kankuro shouted, getting ready to fight.

"Kankuro, that's enough. You've disgraced Sunagakure already and we just got here."- Hono turned his head to look at a small red-haired boy. He had spiky red hair and green eyes that didn't have pupils. He had black rings around his eyes that could be mistook for make up, but were obviously from imsonia. He wore a black full body suit that had t-shirt like sleeves and an open collar. It covered three fourths of his legs. He also wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried a huge beige gourd and his forehead protector. Perhaps the most noticeable thing about him was the red kanji on the left part of his forehead that spells "love" implying that he only loves himself.

"..."- for a moment, there was silence. No one made a sound, waiting for the other's actions. After that moment, Hono walked up to the boy and did something that made the other two envious. He hugged Gaara. All three were shocked. After a moment, Hono broke the hug.

"W-why?"- the red haired boy asked.

"Because we've been through the same. We're brothers."- Hono replied.

"Temari, what's going on?"- Kankuro asked his blond sister.

"I heard that there was someone like Gaara in Konoha. Gaara has the one-tail and Konoha has the host of the nine-tails."- she answered.

"Can you prove that you're like Gaara?"- Kankuro shouted.- "Because I bet you can't!"

"..."- Hono turned around and forced a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra, making a black seal appear over his stomach.- "Let me guess, no one ever accepted Gaara. No one ever liked him and the children were told to pretend he doesn't exist. He was and is hated for something that he has no control over, and he's been alone ever since he was born. I suffered the exact same thing, except I didn't have his sand to protect me from the villagers..."

"..."- Gaara showed his stomach, a red seal appearing.- "I can't even sleep..."

"I can help you. Meet me on top of the Hokage building tonight."- Gaara let one tear fall before nodding with his head.

Hours later, all four of them were gathered at their rendesvouz point. It was a pretty night. There was a full moon that let them see without having to cast jutsu.

Gaara was standing near Hono while he drew symbols on the ground with black ink, preparing the Seal he was about to use.

"No one ever liked me, even though I didn't know why. They kept saying I killed their sons, daughters and parents even though I have no memory of that."- The red hair confessed.

"Same happened to me. I can't tell you the time I've been beaten up for things that I didn't do."- he finished drawing the symbols and asked Gaara to kneel in the center while Temari and Kankuro approached.- "Basically, you can't sleep and keep hearing voices because your seal is crap and doesn't hold the monster inside. I'm about to reinforce it and neutralize its setbacks."

"Are you sure this will work?"- Temari asked, worried.

"Don't worry, if there is something I know about, it's seals."- And with that, he put his palms on the floor, sending chakra and making the symbols go into Gaara's stomach, making him shout before dropping to the ground, asleep. Temari and Kankuro were too shocked to say a thing, but the first one hurried over and hugged Hono.

"Thank you so fucking much!"- he said, tears falling down his face before he broke the hug and grabbed Gaara by the right side.

"No probl-"- Hono started but couldn't finish saying it as his lips were held in a deep kiss. Temari's lips were soft and tasted like cherry, his rough but nice. After a minute, she let go.

"I love you so much!"- she said before going to aid Kankuro in taking Gaara to bed for the first time in his life.

"...well, that was unexpected..."- Hono muttered, dumbfounded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The First Phase

It was eight am when Hono got out of his bed. It was the day of the Chuunin Shiken's first phase, the written exam.

He quickly took a bath, brushed his teeth, put on his black ninja pants, black sneakers, the black sealed gloves and an open, black sleeveless vest with white lining on the edges and a white sun that looked like it was dripping blood on the vest's back.

He walked out only to be blocked by a blond girl and a tall guy wearing a black full body suit.

"Hey Kankuro, Temari. How are you two? How is Gaara?"- he asked with a big smile on his face. Kankuro and Temari looked at each other and nodded. Kankuro placed his hand on Hono's shoulder.

"We have something to tell you. As thanks for helping our brother."- the Sunagakure puppeteer said.

"What do you mean? Your sister's kiss was reward enough."- Hono answered, confused. Temari blushed and winked at him, Kankuro got annoyed.

"Just listen! We came to tell you that we didn't come to the Chuunin Shiken to actually become Chuunin. It's a set up. Your village is going to get overrun with Sunagakure and Otogakure shinobi in the third phase. Gaara was supposed to be the trigger, but now that you helped him, he can't."- he explained, with a worried face.

"Our father, the Kazekage made a deal with a man named Orochimaru to destroy this village so that we can take over it. Personally, we don't think that alliances should be broken just like that and thought we should warn you."- Temari continued, also with a worried face.

"And I suppose that you shouldn't be talking about this due to your worried faces."- Hono replied.

"We... we have to admit we didn't know what to do. Can you help us? Again?"- she asked. He kept himself silent for a few moments.

"My advanced and conjoined genes combined with the kyuubi being inside of me gave me the abilitiy to think better than a whole team of Chuunin. Your sensei, Baki, he looks like a stand up guy. I bet everything I own that he doesn't like this betraying either. Tell him that you told us and that the Hokage is willing to help you as long as you tell him everything. If Baki still doesn't like it, tell him that it is better to betray the Kazekage than to betray the village."- the white haired host said with an expressionless face.

"Wait, betray our father? Are you kidding? Never!"- Kankuro proclaimed, looking at him with a determined expression.

"Betray? You have no idea who Orochimaru is do you? He is one of the legendary sannin and known to love snakes. Like a snake, he always dumps his allies when he has no more use for them."- Hono replied, his arms crossed.

"What do you mean?"- Temari asked.

"I mean there is no more Kazekage! He is probably dead already! I bet Orochimaru is going to wear his clothes and replace him in the phases. In the last phase, he is probably going to attempt an assassination against the Hokage."- he explained.

"Shit! We have to get going!"- Kankuro said, turning back.

"Are you stupid? Two of the sand siblings missing the first phase? It would attract too much attention! Orochimaru would realize something is wrong and retreat, leaving you no chance to get back at him for killing your dad."- he said, holding Kankuro's arm. Kankuro stopped and looked at him, a tear in his eye.

"Shit, just shit!"- he muttered, tears coming out of his eyes.

"That doesn't mean there's nothing you can do. Send a message to Baki to check on the Kazekage while you two take on the first phase. In the middle of the exam I will put you two under genjutsu and give you the answers so you can pass. GO!"- he ordered. Temari and Kankuro quickly dashed away. He quickly jumped down his building and headed towards the Academy, where the exam would be held.

Ten minutes later he arrived, seeing Temari, Kankuro and Gaara by the entrance. Shino and Hinata were meters away. The Sunagakure shinobi nodded at him, confirming that all was done. Gaara looked better. His dark rings were now half as dark. Hono approached Shino and Hinata.

"Let's do this."- they both headed inside and entered their classroom, being followed by the sand siblings, Team 7 and Team Guy, Tenten's team. After a bit, a lot of other teams entered. From the grass village, rock village and one came in from the Mist village. As more entered, Hono noticed the silver-haired boy kneeling on the ground next to Sasuke, laying cards.

"What are you doing?"- Hono asked, crouching. The silver-haired boy didn't even lift his head.

"I'm reading the Genin's information in some cards I created. Let's see, Aburame Shino, strategic expert, student of Aburame Shibi, Konoha jounin. Completed missions, 20 D-rank 15 C-rank, 10 B-rank and 1 A-rank."- the silver-haired guy read. By now, everyone was in the class room, giving each other weird looks. The tension was rising.

"Awh man, you all look so nervous. I bet most of you are pussies. It is ok though, means I get to kill more this exam."- Hono spoke out loud with a smile on his face. Suddenly, the air was filled with killing intent and everyone was looking at him. Hono released his and the Kyuubi's killing intent, a red aura appearing around him. Everyone took some steps back.- "Thought so."

"Why did you do that? In case you haven't noticed, the tension in this room can be cut with a knife."- the silver-haired boy asked, now looking at him.

"I say what goes in my mind."- he replied with a grin.

"Who in the hell are you anyway?"- the boy asked.

"Hono. No surname."- he responded. The silver-haired boy fell behind.

"Hono? "The Blaze" Hono? As in The Red Demon Hono?"- he asked, terrified.

"Heard of me?"- Hono replied. Everyone in the room was confused. The silver-haired boy looked at everyone before replying.

"He's the youngest ninja ever to be added into the bingo book and one of the few people that have a "do not engage" on his profile!"- he explained. Hono shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not that big of a deal."- the white-haired boy replied.

"It says in the bingo book that you killed nine hundred people in less than ten seconds after defeating a jounin level ninja with no injuries to tell the story in the land of waves."- the silver-haired boy said, still terrified.

"Yeah... that whole thing. I was nicknamed "The Red Demon" after the end of that mission. I didn't earn it though. I just killed my prey like any animal does in the wild. Give them a place in the bingo book why don't ya?"- Hono replied, casually. Everyone in the room took a few steps back except his team and the Kirigakure team composed of three girls who stepped forward, each one with their copies of the bingo book on their hands.

The one on the right had purple hair that framed her face and trailed down to the middle of her back, her soft blue eyes shining and a light blush on her otherwise expressionless face. Her skin was so pale it almost glowed and she had a lollypop in her mouth. She wore a black tank top under a sleeveless white jumper and purple sleeves that covered her arms and a green checkered shirt and stripy purple knee socks.

The girl on the left had long pink hair and a very cute smile. Her large blue eyes had a clear innocence behind them that seemed to make even more beautiful. She kept sneaking glances at the white-haired host as they made their way up to him. She had on a tight fitting blue tank top with a white leather jacket and a white skirt that didn't reach her knees.

The one in the middle seemed to be the leader and was very beautiful, just like the other two. She had long white hair, blood red eyes and a body that most women would kill for. She had on the same clothes as the pink haired girl except her top was red and her jacket and skirt were black. She walked with confidence and had a smirk on her face as she made her way over to the Red Demon, stopping in front of him.

"So you are "The Red Demon". When I saw your picture I thought you were cute, but you are much better in person."- she said, looking at his defined torso before looking at his face.- "Mind signing our books?"

"..."- everyone was quiet by then, looking at the girls and at Hono who had a grin on his face. He took their books and drew a white sun dripping blood on each book. The red-eyed girl tooked the books back while smirking at him.

"You've got quite the reputation, juggling a hunter nin like a toy, punching her so hard that she only fell after flying for a bunch of meters before slaughtering nine hundred armed thugs in exactly 6.54 seconds and then mercilessly stab and decapitate a business man before catching his head with your katana that was always being held by your teeth, showering his blood on you."- she commented with a big smile.

"Oh yeah. Most fun I had in my life."- he said, looking up and remembering that day.

"You're not like most ninja are you?"- she asked.

"Ha. I don't think so. Most ninja are boring."- he replied crouching and looking up at her. Her smirk grew bigger.

"I'm Akasha, this is my sister Moka and our friend Mizore. Maybe after the first part of the exam is over we can go out and trade stories."- she said with a persuading smile.

"Sure, sounds fun as long as it has a lot of blood. I'll be sure not to kill you until then."- he replied with a grin. They smiled and walked off, Akasha looking back at him over her shoulder and winking.

"It's a date."- she said before turning her face around and walking away. Hono turned back to the faces of Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, silver-haired boy, Rock Lee, Neji and the rest of the male ninja close enough to them.

"What?"- he asked, confused. Kiba shrugged off his shock, being able to mutter.

"Dude, I've got to get in that book!"- he muttered, receiving silent nods from his male friends.

All of them got to their places and Morino Ibiki started the exam. He said that it would last an hour. Everyone started with ten points. Every time they were caught cheating, two points would be deducted. If they killed anyone in the room, they would be disqualified. Time went on and it was only after fourty minutes that Hono silently performed four signs. _Horse, Snake, Dragon, Tiger. _He opened his eyes to reveal the Yin Yang symbol. _Akumanogan!_ He quickly copied everything on the test of a Grass ninja in front of him and put Temari and Kankuro under a genjutsu, telling them the answers. After it was all done, five minutes were left. Hono stood up and walked to the Grass ninja in front of him that had been the source of all the answers and tapped his shoulder. The Grass ninja looked up at him before being blasted away with Hono's sealed glove technique. The Grass ninja went flying through the window and landed on the ground outside. After this, Hono grabbed the ninja's exam, curled it into a ball and threw it out the window as well before going back to his seat. Everyone was shocked and Ibiki walked up to him with a shocked face.

"What?"- Hono asked him.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"- Ibiki replied, pointing out the window at the ninja that was being carried to the hospital.

"Hey, you can't say a thing. There were no rules about blasting ninja out the window and throwing their exam at them. I was bored..."- Hono answered, laying back and putting his legs and feet on the table. Ibiki simply turned around and walked to the front of the black board muttering that he needed a drink.

"Everyone, exam's over! There is one final question. Those of you who decide to try and answer it, be aware that if you fail, you'll never have a chance at becoming a Chuunin again. The rest can give up and try again next year."- the examiner announced with a devilish smile. Five minutes later, a third of the classroom had left.- "Ok, for those of you who stayed, you pass! A ninja must have the determination and guts to face the unknown!"

"..."- everyone in the room was silent, sending death glares at the examiner for putting fear in their minds. Suddenly a big white cloud materialized in front of them with a big banner saying "The Sexy and Single Mitarashi Anko!"After a bit, the cloud dissipated to reveal a sexy purple haired woman. She wore a beige coat and a light brown skirt over a fishnet full body suit that ended at her thighs and forearms. Her purple hair was tied into a spiky ponytail and she had light brown eyes. She had big breasts and a nice body, but it was nothing compared to Akasha's.

"Wow, all of these are still up for the second phase? You're losing your touch Ibiki!"- she said as every male in the room except Hono bled from their noses. Did this not go unnoticed by her as she walked up to him and looked at him straight in the eyes.- "This kid is either broken or gay."

"I don't swing that way if that's what you are asking. I like women."- he replied, looking at her.

"Then why didn't you react like them? Am I not sexy enough for you?"- she asked. He laughed.

"Don't worry, you are. But when I first see someone, I don't think of how hot they are like my male pals. I think of killing them. It kind of kills the mood. Besides, I haven't bled in years."- he answered, grinning. After a bit, she grinned as well.

"You're something else kid. Anyway, I am the Sexy and Single Mitarashi Anko and I am going to be the examiner for the second phase. Meet me by training ground 44 tomorrow morning."- she ordered before disappearing. Again, everyone was looking at Hono.

"I should have taken the Chuunin Exam long ago. All this attention feels nice."- he smirked, sending chills down everyone's spine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Second Phase

The following day, every team that was still in the Shiken was in front of training ground 44, popularly known as the Forest of Death. It was basically a forest surrounded by a fence and with a big tower in the middle.

"Every team that goes in will receive a scroll. Either the Heaven Scroll or the Earth Scroll. The objective is to enter the tower with both scrolls before five days pass. Anything is allowed. Go in that shed to receive your scroll."- Anko said, eating dango and pointing at a small shed by her right. Everyone headed in before coming out to tell their team which scroll they had.

"What is our scroll? Where is it?"- Shino asked Hono, his face as expressionless as ever. He was never worried, or at least didn't seem like it.

"Heaven Scroll, it's somewhere safe."- the white-haired boy replied. Shino knew him well enough not to even ask where he hid it. After everyone had retrieved their scroll, they all turned to Anko, waiting for further instruction.

"Every team will enter through their designed gate. Good luck!"- she said, dismissing them. Hono wasn't content.

"Screw that, why should we go around the forest to enter through our gate?"- he asked. Anko rose her head.

"Because it's the only way to get in."- she replied with a smile. Hono slowly walked towards the fence before blasting a hole through it with his gloves.

"Not anymore."- he signaled Shino and Hinata to follow him, and thankfully, they knew him well enough to just simply go with it. Everyone just looked at them, shocked, except for the Kirigakure kunoichis and the Sunagakure siblings. The Kiri girls were simply insane like him and the Sunagakure siblings were either used to him or used to how Gaara was.

"I think I like him."- Akasha said with her classic smirk. Her two teammates giggled.

"Welcome to the club."- Temari replied.

"We all know he likes me."- Ino commented.

"Nah, he likes me. After all, he spends so much time at my house..."- Tenten joined in, proud.

"What the actual fuck? How does such a fucked up guy like him get so many chicks to argue over him?"- Kiba asked Sasuke.

"How should I know? Let's just go."- the raven-haired Uchiha replied.

After just ten minutes, they found another team. It was the team of the Grass ninja that Hono blasted away.

"Oooh, I was praying to find you. Are you ready for a little payback?"- their leader asked. Hono cracked his knuckles.

"Shino, Hinata, make sure none escape. I intend to have some fun."

Ten minutes later, the Grass team was history and they had everything they needed to complete the phase.

"I suggest we head to the main building and stay there. Our mission is over."- Shino whispered.

"I have a better idea. You stay in the main building and I get to go out, hunting and killing and at the last day I come back to finish the mission."- Hono replied with a grin.

"...fine."- he didn't even think of complaining. It was Hono after all.

Four days later, Hono had finished his hunting. He had destroyed so many teams that he didn't even bother to count. He had stuffed all of the scrolls in a seal before searching for the next team. As he was heading back to the main building, he came across a strange sight. Rock Lee was in the ground, next to Kiba. Sakura was kneeling and crying, Team Ino-Shika-Chou was at its limits and the sound team was defeated. Sasuke was trying to pull the arms off of one of them. His body was covered in black flame tattoos and a dark chakra was emanating around him.

"Yo! I'm the only psycho in this forest!"- Hono shouted, making everyone turn their heads. Taking this opportunity, the two other members of the Sound team grabbed the one that Sasuke was torturing and ran.

"Fight me."- Sasuke commanded. Hono jumped down.

"Nah, you are too weak."- Sasuke got pissed and ran at him. Hono simply slapped a chakra seal on his face before blasting him away with his gloves.- "I call that Ninpou: Bitchslap."

"What the?"- Shikamaru started. Hono took out a scroll and made a pile of scrolls appear.

"Take what you need. I recommend you take Sasuke to the doctors. Don't worry about Lee. Tenten and Neji are up in the trees."- he said before starting to run away.

"Wait! Why don't you come with us?"- Sakura asked.

"I'm no babysitter. You know Sakura, if you keep relying on Sasuke or Kiba to save you, you're going to die soon. Instead of combing that pretty hair of yours, train."- he replied, turning around and running towards the tower, leaving the pink-haired girl dumbfounded.

Minutes later, Hono had arrived at the main tower. A bunch of other teams had too, including the Sunagakure siblings and the Kirigakure babes, each with their own senseis. The Sunagakure had Baki and the Kirigakure had a slender woman in her thirties wearing a blue dress that was made of fishnet at the top. Her hair was ankle-length and auburn. She was accompanied by Zabuza. Hono quickly approached them.

"Hi girls. Zabuza, what are you doing here?"- the white-haired boy asked, completely disregarding the woman.

"This is an old friend of mine, Mei Terumi. She did me a favor and let me come to watch the matches."- the former assassin replied.

"Matches?"- Hono asked, confused.

"Too many teams made it. So, you must take preliminary matches to see who goes to the third phase."- he answered.

"Oh, this is going to be nice."- he said before turning his head to Mei Terumi.- "Miss Terumi, it's a pleasure."

"That goes both ways."- she replied, smiling. Hono quickly turned around and started walking towards the Sunagakure siblings.

"I just think that a woman like you shouldn't have dated someone like Zabuza."- he commented, walking away, leaving the two adults dumbfounded. The girls turned to them and laughed at their embarassment. Hono approached the siblings and high-fived Gaara and Kankuro before kissing Temari on the cheek, action that both made her happy and sad that it wasn't on the lips. Then, he hand shaked Baki.- "Can I get a report on the situation?"

"The Kazekage is dead. The Hokage has been told of everything by us and a plan is being created at this moment to counter attack."- the former Kazekage's right hand man explained.

"Sorry, for your loss."- Hono said, looking at the four Sunagakurians.- "But that snake's plan isn't just to kill the Hokage. He has already shown himself."

"What do you mean?"- Baki asked, alarmed.

"A student from Konoha has received a seal designed by Orochimaru to give him power. I put him to sleep and he's being carried over here as we speak."- the white-haired jinchuuriki answered.

"I'll report this to the Hokage right away!"- Baki said before using a teleporting jutsu.

"Anyway, good luck mates, Gaara I am glad to see that your rings have disappeared, but you should fake them with Temari's make up. If Orochimaru sees you, he'll realize that you've been sealed."- Hono turned around and walked back to his team. Shino and Hinata seemed bored.- "I guess that sitting around for four days isn't very fun."

"Tell me about it. Thank god it is over. At least we get to have preliminary matches to end the boredom. Where is our Heaven scroll?"- Shino replied. Hono performed Kuchyiose and a small dragon appeared, handing them the scroll.

"If your opponents aren't from Konoha, Sunagakure or Kirigakure, kill them. Alright?"- Hono also asked with a smile.

"Sure."- Shino smiled. It was the very first time that Hono saw him as a psychopath, and man was he proud.

Several minutes passed before the Hokage, accompanied by the two examiners, came in and made a speech about how the Chuunin Shiken was just a substitute for war. He wished best of luck to the fighters and went up to the middle of the stands. A man named Gekkou Hayate came forward.

"The preliminary matches will last as long as they need to. The match will end if one of the fighters is knocked out or killed. I may decide to end the match if I believe the situation requires it. The names of the match participants will appear on the screens behind me."- he pointed behind him to the two giant screens that had a hand sign statue between them.- "The names will be picked randomly. When your name is picked, please step down from the stands to fight."

"Alright."- Yoroi, an Otogakure shinobi said as his name appeared on the screen with Uchiha Sasuke's name as well. Sasuke's curse mark had been sealed and he could fight, but he was obviously exausted. The match went pretty well. In the middle of the fight, Sasuke's seal broke loose but he managed to force it back and pull off a mid-air taijutsu technique that immediately knocked Yoroi out.

After Yoroi was carried out, Hayate gave an order and names shuffled through the screens until they froze.

"Zaku Abumi and Aburame Shino. Please step up."- Hono fistbumped Shino before he jumped down to face the spiky haired boy that almost had his arms pulled out by Sasuke.

"Give up now, and I won't kill you."- the Aburame calmly spoke. Hono smirked. He was so concentrated that he almost didn't notice Akasha walking up to him.

"You seem pretty confident about your teammate."- she said, looking at him with her blood-red eyes. He turned his face to look at her and smiled.

"Shino might not seem the coolest or the strongest, but that's because he actually acts like a shinobi. He's strong."- Hono replied, looking back at the two fighters.

"You don't smile just because someone is strong, I've noticed that. Why are you smiling?"- she asked. He gave her a grin.

"Because of his fighting style. Let's just say that after he is done with his opponents, they're either dead or unable to fight for the rest of their life."- Hayate gave the order for them to fight. Zaku immediately ran at Shino and blasted him with one of his air pressure holes. After the dust set, they saw a shape that looked like Shino just dissolve into a mass of bugs.

"What the fuck?"- Zaku was shocked. He was sure he blew the fucker away.

"Bug Clone. A technique from my family."- Shino explained, appearing behind Zaku who had one of his arms bandaged and slowly turned around.

"Well, now you're fucked!"- the sound nin shouted, raising his right arm.

"Before you try to kill me, please take notice of your surroundings. Behind you is an ocean of bugs and in front of you is me. If you attack me, the bugs will end you, if you attack them I will end you. This is your last chance to give up, that is recommended."- Shino explained, showing no emotion as Zaku looked behind to see he was surrounded by bugs. Zaku closed his eyes and pulled his left arm out of the bandages.

"HOW ABOUT NOW, BITCH?"- he said, making air come out of both arms, determined to end all of them. Suddenly, chakra came out of holes around his arms, as if overflowing. Suddenly, the arms exploded and became useless.- "AAAAAAH!"

"I knew you weren't going to give up, they never do."- Shino appeared in front of Zaku who was looking at the bugs coming out of his arms.- "When I recommended you to give up, I told the bugs to hide in those stupid air holes and block them with their bodies. You lose."

"AAGH!"- Zaku yelled as Shino punched him in the gut, stabbing him with the small spikes and injecting bugs into him. A few seconds later, Zaku fell to the ground, dead. His eyes were still open. Shino went back to the stands and fistbumped Hono, standing by his side.

"Good job. None will survive our team. I pray for a fight with someone that I can legally kill."- Hono said before looking at Akasha. She had a smirk on.

"You were right, Shino is strong. He has the same style as Mizore. Silent and strong."- she commented. Hono pointed behind him.

"They're way ahead of you."- Shino was standing by Mizore's side. None said a word, none did a thing. They stood there for a couple of minutes before Mizore handed him a piece of paper. Hono used Akumanogan and saw that it was a place, date and hour.- "They have a date. Tomorrow at Romaz's Veggie House in Konoha at eight pm."

"Ha. Love flourishes."- she said before they both laughed. The next match was between Tenten and Temari. It went pretty fast since Tenten's weapons couldn't do crap against Temari's wind. After she won, Temari blew a kiss at Hono who just smiled.

"Akashiya Moka against Inuzuka Kiba!"- Hayate read. Kiba jumped down while Moka slowly walked down the stairs and walked her way to face him with a shy expression. Hayate ordered the match to start and Kiba charged at Moka, ready to tackle her. But as soon as he got in a three meter radius, he stopped. He stared at her with his mouth open and drooled so much he made a puddle on the floor. Hono laughed.

"Hahahaha!"- Sakura and Sasuke walked over to him and asked him what was happening to their teammate.

"She put him in a Glamour!"- he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A what?"- Sakura asked.

"It's a type of genjutsu that only affects the opposite sex. The more the victim finds the user attractive, the stronger it is. Kiba has no chance whatsoever."- he explained before laughing again. As if proving his words, Moka walked up to Kiba, avoiding the puddle and held a kunai to his heart, making Hayate stop the match.

"Handsome, Smart, I might just take you home with me."- Akasha said as Hono grinned.- "How did you know?"

"I read the whole Konoha Library in a day. I know everything there is to know about genjutsu."- he replied with a smile. Akasha was surprised, but she didn't show it and simply smiled.

"You're up."- Shino said, looking at Hono.- "Remember, no mercy."

"Hono against 2."- Hayate read. A rain ninja walked down the stairs and to the center of the arena. He looked like he was the strongest of his team.

"Finally!"- Hono said before howling and jumping down the balcony, landing with no effort at all. He pulled out a coin and flipped it before grabbing it and putting it on his hand. He grinned. Hayate was between them, ready to start the match.

"Just out of curiosity, what was the coin for?"- the rain genin asked, his voice distorted by his mask.

"I was trying to decide wether to kill or maim you. Killing being tails and maiming being heads. Want to know what came out?"- without another word, the rain nin quickly ran at Hono, throwing five shuriken. Hono waited until they were really close before he unsheathed his Katana and managed to stuck it inside the holes in the middle of the five shuriken while they still spun. He forced chakra through his weapon and threw the shuriken with one swing. All of the shuriken were covered in fire, ready to simply fuck the rain nin up. The rain nin ducked to dodge them, but as Hono created an activating hand sign with his right hand, he got worried.

"TAKE THIS!"- the jinchuuriki shouted as the shuriken exploded behind the rain nin who was sent flying towards Hono who struck his glove's palm against the ninja and blasted him back. The rain nin didn't get up for a minute and Hayate was close to call the match before the ninja got up and performed hand seals.12 clones appeared and 5 ran at Hono while 7 remained with their boss.- "Nice."

"DIE!"- the clones shouted, jumping at him with kunai. Hono opened his eyes to reveal the Akumanogan.

"Ninpou: Jikantoketsu."- time froze and Hono quickly jumped from one clone to the other, slicing them several times before going back to the ground and ending the jutsu. Five blood clouds appeared as the clones felt the slices and fell to the ground before disappearing.

"Kami..."- Shikamaru said, receiving nods from most Genin around him, except Shino and the Kirigakure girls who had different reactions. Mizore didn't show emotions, Moka had her mouth open in surprise and Akasha had a smirk as if she knew this was going to happen.

"Just fucking die!"- the ninja yelled as the remaining clones jumped above Hono in order to end his life. Hono just performed one seal. _Tiger. _

"KATON: GORYUUKA NO JUTSU!"- he yelled, spitting out three giant fire balls shaped as dragon heads that hit the clones and carried them up to the sky, breaking the ceiling three diferent spots and headed to the sky without stopping. The water nin was terrified and everyone was shocked. Akasha was fascinated with the power, Shino was smiling for the first time.

"No one, and I mean no one, can beat that guy when it comes to causing chaos."- he said, Mizore smiled as well. The water ninja desperately threw a kunai that hit Hono straight in the forehead. After a bit, he dissolved into water.

"Fucker copied my Mizu Bunshin."- Zabuza exclaimed. Suddenly, a mist appeared. Though everyone on the stands could see what was going on, the water nin couldn't at all.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu!"- Hono's voice was heard. The water nin was close to flipping out with fear.

"Ninpou: Kasai no sutoraiki!"- the mist disappeared and everyone, even the water nin could see Hono's palm enveloped in fire. He striked it into the water nin's stomach, sending him flying against the wall, breaking it and falling to the ground, smoke coming out of his stomach. Hayate was about to call off the match when the body suddenly tilted and the mizu nin got on his knees, looking at the ceiling.- "Never mind him, he's dead."

"What do you mean? He's on his knees."- Hayate said, confused.

"Hehe, look again."- the mizu nin's eyes had melted, his mouth had opened and smoke was coming out.- "My attack sealed fire inside of his body. Burned him inside. He got on his knees not because he wanted to, but because the hot air and gasses inflated him and put him in that position."

"..."- Hayate didn't answer, shocked at the cruelty of the Konoha jinchuuriki who simply disappeared in a vortex of fire, appearing by Shino's side on the stands. They fistbumped.

"Two down."- Shino muttered. Mizore was closer to him.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone."- Hono walked up to Akasha.- "Imagine a date between those two. They'll just sit in front of each other, eat, remain silent and look at each other in the end, passing notes planning the next date and saying that that one was great."

"Hey, I heard that!"- Shino warned. Akasha laughed and Hono soon joined.

"Smart, Handsome, Funny and Very Powerful. I am so going to take you home!"- she said with a smirk. She looked at his gloves.- "What's with the gloves?"

"As I drive my palms forward, the seals seal the air space inside them and release it when my palm hits my enemy's stomach. It's like being hit by a rhyno. If I channel my chakra nature through them, they catch on fire and seal it inside the enemy. The rest, you know."- he explained before giggling.

"You're a genius."- she admitted.

"It's mostly due to not having any respect for the human life. It helps me think outside the box."- he said, looking at her.

"They don't joke when they say you are a psychopath do they?"- she asked.

"That's an understatement."- when he answered, a genuine smile came to her face and she got closer to him. He was more and more like her.

The next match flew by. Kankuro simply decimated Kabuto's teammate with no effort at all. He smirked after breaking the boy's bones.

"Hyuuga Neji vs Hyuuga Hinata!"- Hayate read. Everyone focused on the arena, waiting for the cousins to approach each other. Hono stopped Hinata.

"He might be your cousin, but he won't show you any mercy. Don't show him any either."- seeing that he wasn't doing a good job of helping her, Shino approached.

"You're no failure. You're powerful now. You can beat him. Show everyone how much you've changed."- encouraged by this, Hinata quickly hurried over to the center of the arena to face her cousin.

"Begin!"- both of them got in a complex Gentle Fist fight that went on for several minutes. Neji's face expression was getting angrier and angrier, frustrated at his failure of beating his cousin. They sped up and it became almost impossible to follow their movements. At some point, Neji grunted in pain before Hinata was sent flying backwards, coughing blood. She stood up, but it was obvious she was really hurt. Hayate stopped the match, but Neji was so angry he ran forward to execute the finishing move. The jounin moved to stop him, but they never had to. A loud boom was heard and Neji was flying against a wall. He crashed against it and was immediately pinned to the same wall by Shino and Hono. His face was turning purple from not being able to breathe.

"Let him go."- the Hokage ordered. After two seconds, they let Neji go as he gasped for air.

"Another display of favoritism towards the main branch."- he said. Hono quickly turned around, pusing his Katana against Neji's throat.

"Shut your stupid mouth. The only reason you are alive right now is because Hinata made us promise we wouldn't kill you if this happened."- the jinchuuriki made it pretty clear.

"You better pray that you don't face either of us in the Third Phase. We won't kill you, but we'll make sure you'll wish for death."- Shino followed before turning around and walking away.

"You're a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan."- Hono also turned around and left. Neji and Hinata were taking to the hospital.

"Next match, Sabaku no Gaara vs Rock Lee."- that was the best match so far, no doubt. Lee's speed managed to outrun Gaara's sand defense, but still, the sand jinchuuriki proved himself too much for the green beast's student. The match ended with Rock Lee knocked out, yet healthy. Then, it was Sakura vs Ino. The most boring match ever, which ended in a double knockout. The final two matches were between Akashiya Akasha vs 1 and Akashiya Mizore vs 3. Mizore ended her match with an amazing exploding tag attraction technique that blew 3 to bits and Akasha used Katon to burn 1 to ash.

"Now that the matches are over, I'll tell you about the matches in the Third Phase."- Hayate started.- "First match, Hono vs Hyuuga Neji, Second, Dosu vs Aburame Shino, Third, Sabaku no Temari vs Nara Shikamaru, Fourth, Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku no Gaara, Fourth, Shirayuki Mizore vs Sabaku no Kankuro and Fifth, Akashiya Mok vs Akashiya Akasha."

"..."- everyone turned their heads to Hono who was just grinning like a mad man. He cracked his knuckles.- "Neji, you are so fucked!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Third Phase

A month had passed and the Third Phase was going to begin shortly. Hono had gone to Ichiraku's and was about to enjoy a nice bowl of ramen when a bunch of familiar faces walked in. Zabuza and Haku accompanied by Mei Terumi and her students.

"Oh Hi Zabuza. I had to thank you anyway. Your jutsu were really cool to use in the preliminary matches."- the white haired jinchuuriki knew that hif he kept this up, the former murderer was sure to get enraged.

"You're becoming Kakashi. A copying monkey."- he replied. Hono had a hard time containing his laughter.

"Don't be so butt hurt Zabuza, I've got news for you. You know how your sword was confiscated? I cashed in a favor and it's mine now."- he taunted before laughing like a maniac as Zabuza tried to jump at him, being stopped by Haku.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"- he shouted. Hono couldn't stop laughing. The Kiri girls were shocked at the disrespect that Hono showed towards the powerful jounin. Well, except Mizore, but Mizore didn't give a fuck about anything.

"Whatever, I have a question for you guys. Zabuza is a missing nin and tried to assassinate the Mizukage. Why are you all together instead of destroying each other?"- he asked, turning to his bowl of ramen. The two jounin blushed.- "Oh, I remember, you used to be all lovy dovy."

"It is good to see you, Hono san."- Haku said with a smile. Hono smirked.

"It's good to see you too Haku. Sorry I put you in the hospital. I heard you've been hanging out with the Uchiha guy."- he replied. Haku blushed.- "Anyway, I'm done eating. Good luck for the Kiri babes, good life for the rest of you."

"Where are you going?"- Teuchi asked. Hono threw a big roll of ryus at the table.

"I'm going to fight Neji. That's for everything I ate here before, for today and for whatever they want."- and he left, leaving them dumbfounded. Teuchi took the money and went to the kitchen to leave them alone.

"Are you sure that he can help us?"- Mei asked Zabuza.

"He's your guy. If you still need convincing, I'll admit it. That guy gives me the chills."- he admitted, Mei almost coughed out the ramen she was eating.

"What?"- she asked.

"I don't know how these guys did it, but that kid is fucking insane. He'd join any mission as long as you told him he got to kill people."- he said, eating his ramen. Mei Terumi's eyes narrowed.

"Well, you've got your ways and I've got mine."- she said, turning back to her bowl. Zabuza got up with Haku.

"Whatever. We used to be pretty close and that is why I had you meet this kid. He is powerful enough to protect you. Just be careful."- he turned around and walked away.

"He scares Zabuza san? This boy seems like something from a dream!"- Akasha said with hearts replacing her pupils. Moka turned her face to her.

"Akasha, you're fucked up."- before turning around again and eating her ramen.

Minutes later, all of the fighters were in the Konoha arena which was filled with screams and laughter of thousands of citizens and feudal lords. Bets were being made over who would win. Hono couldn't be more happy. Though he couldn't kill Neji because of his promise to Hinata, he could still beat the living shit out of him.

Hayate was missing, so the new proctor was Genma Shiranui, a tokubetsu jounin that always had a piece of twig between his lips. The first match was between Hono and Neji. Every big clan was watching. The leader of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi, was watching as well, accompanied by Hanabi.

"Hono, Hyuuga Neji, please step forward."- the jounin asked and the two fighters took one step towards each other.- "The rules are the same as the preliminary matches. The matches end by KO, death or my command."

"You should just give up, you know. The Hyuuga will always be the strongest clan. You don't stand a chance against one of us. You are destined to lose here."- Neji taunted. Hono smirked.

"Are you a psychic?"- he asked.

"What?"

"You said that it's my destiny to lose here, but only psychics see the future."- the white jinchuuriki explained.

"I'm not a psychic."- Neji answered.

"Good, it's better for you to not even imagine how hard your ass is going to get kicked today."

"BEGIN!"- both quickly ran at each other. Neji threw a strike aiming at Hono's chest, but his palm never reached target. Hono had jumped over him and kicked with him both legs in the back, sending him forward. Neji turned around to see that Hono had taken out his sandal blades and looked like a small whirlwind. There wasn't much that the genius could do to fight it. He either dodged or tried to attack and got hit, so he decided to do the only thing he could. He started rotating and blue chakra came out of him.

"KAITEN!"- he spun very fast around himself, making a force field of chakra. Hono scraped it various times with the blades but jumped back. He took out the 10 cutting shuriken that Higashi had given him and threw them, controling them with his chakra. Neji rotated again, but he couldn't stop because the shuriken kept coming, hitting the field, going and coming back again.

"Yes!"- Higashi shouted, proud of the use of his weapons.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DEFLECT THEM, HAHAAHAHAHHAH!"- Hono shouted as he pulled the wires and tied them around Neji's force field, performing handsigns. _Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger._- "KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU!"

"WOW!"- the croud shouted as Hono got covered in fire that spread through the wires and envolved Neji's forcefield. After a bit, Neji stopped spinning and the fire disappeared. The white-eyed boy smiled.

"Is that all you've got?"- he asked. Hono simply smirked. Suddenly, the air above Neji ruffled and a fire tornado struck down to the ground. Neji dodged it by mere inches, shocked.

"That pretty rotation jutsu causes the air to shift above you. My fire disappears but the oxygen you've shifted makes it light up again."- he smirked.- "You know, Hinata told me about everything. Your dad, your bird cage seal and the rest."

"So what? Do you think you understand the pain I've been through? Because you don't!"- Neji shouted. Hono laughed and performed a variant of the tiger seal that only had his right index finger up. He closed his right eye and opened it, showing it was completely white.

"Byakugan!"- everyone in the arena gasped.

"What the hell? Who are you?"- Hono then closed his left eye and performed the actual tiger handsign. He opened his left eye to reveal a red pupil with three tomoe.

"Sharingan!"- he said. Everyone was silent, looking at the boy with the white and red eyes.

"You think that you've got it so hard because you're in the secondary branch of the Hyuuga family? You think your life sucks so much just because your father died?"- Hono asked him, with a sarcastic smirk.

"My father was murdered!"- Neji replied, furious.

"No. Your father volunteered to die so that your uncle wouldn't. I've read on it and I've confirmed its truth. Your father said that volunteering for death was the only free action he could have done in his life. So don't bitch around. You don't know what others have been through."- Hono explained, looking at Neji straight in the eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?"- he shouted, getting ready to fight.

"I am the only member of the Hyuuga's Third Branch and one of the two surviving members of the Uchiha family."- the arena was quiet, eyes either set on Hiashi or on Hono.

"W-What? That doesn't exist! You're lying!"- Neji ran towards Hono and tried to hit him with a palm strike, but was deflected. They engaged in a Gentle Fist fight.- "How? Only members of the Hyuuga clan can fight the Gentle Fist!"

"Exactly."- he replied, kicking Neji and making him fall on his back.- "In December 12th of 1997, the Third Branch of the Hyuuga family was created. I was born. Your father, Hizashi and your uncle Hiashi had a younger brother, Hirachi, my father. Your father and uncle married normal people, no one with a distinctive blood line. My father was different. He married my mother, Uchiha Lana. His father and my mother's father found out about it. They called the conjoinment of the eyes an abomination and killed both of my parents with a single blow before me. They were about to end my life when they received a message, saying that the Kyuubi's host died and they needed someone to seal it in. Two light bulbs appeared over their heads as they decided that an abomination like me was fit to host such a demon. I was set apart from the family and they destroyed any evidence that ever existed regarding the Third Branch. I was forced to live on the streets and scrape garbage bins for food. I was beaten up more times than I could ever count and these damn eyes keep reminding me of it. As you can see, I was born to be a loser and a renegade, yet I am here, overcoming someone that should be above me."

"AAAAAAH!"- Neji shouted, spinning and creating the rotation again. Hono quickly jumped up and was about to fell on top of Neji's rotation when he rotated himself, creating another Kaiten technique. Both clashed and continued to spin, sending sparks everywhere.

"WOW!"- the crowd shouted.

"Impossible!"- Hiashi shouted. The two Kaitens were still sending sparks as they clashed but suddenly, it shined more and more until it actually hurt to look. After a moment, it exploded. The shockwave was so strong that most people had to grip something to not be blown away. After a bit, the dust settled. Neji was slowly standing up and Hono was grinning, looking down at him.

"I-Impossible..."- the Second Branch offspring muttered.

"The only person that determines how far you can go, is yourself."- Hono said, getting into a stance where his left leg and arm were in the front, his arm pointing down, and his right arm and leg were behind, the arm pointing to the sky. Hiashi stood up.

"How did you learn that?"- he shouted. Hono looked at him and smiled before looking at Neji again.

"Jukenho: Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"- everything turned black and white for Hono and he could see in almost 360 degrees with both of his eyes in Byakugan. He spun and hit Neji twice at the same time.- "TWO BLOWS!"

"GAAH!"- his opponent yelled. He spun again and hit him twice two times.

"FOUR BLOWS!"- and on went a massacre.- "EIGHT BLOWS! SIXTEEN BLOWS! THIRTY TWO BLOWS, SIXTY FOUR BLOWS!"

"GAH!"- Neji yelled again, being sent flying away, tumbling on the ground. Genma approached him, but he managed to get up, even if shaking and trembling.

"Your tenketsu are closed, you can't use chakra at all. It is over."- Hono slowly walked towards him, spun and blasted him away with his gloves. Neji crashed against a wall and fell down, using his remaining energy to turn around and look at the sky. Hono approached him.- "You say that the Main Branch rules over you. I ask you one thing, has Hinata ever used the bird cage seal on you?"

"Your winner, Hyuuga Hono."- Genma announced as Neji fell into unconsciousness. Hono walked up the stairs to cross paths with Shino.

"Are you ok?"- the Aburame offspring asked. Hono sighed.

"I've never been ok in my life."- Hono replied.

"I see."- Shino started walking towards the arena.

"Shino, the less there are of them, the best for us."- Hono advised.

"Yeah, I know."- Shino went on to the arena's center as Hono approached the Sand siblings. Everyone in the arena had a sad look on their faces, hearing Hono's story, except for Shikamaru who was merely contemplating, Gaara, who knew how hard being a jinchuuriki could be and Akasha who was smiling.

"The plan has been created. The Sand nin will support the Leaf nin and erradicate the Sound nin. The Snake will not go unpunished for killing our father."- Temari muttered to him. Hono placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll make sure he won't."- he said, kissing her cheek and walking away. He looked down to see Shino avoid Dosu's attack and disappearing into a mist of bugs as his enemy used a soundwave. Dosu looked around to spot his opponent but was suddenly struck with a realization. He turned around to see the bugs turn into Shino as he punched Dosu's gut, piercing him with his tiny spikes and injecting bugs into him. This time, though, Shino didn't snap his fingers. He rose his hand and the insects inside of Dosu flapped their wings. There were so many of them inside him that he started flying. After he reached a certain altitude, Shino simply lowered his hand and Dosu fell down, crashing to the ground and dying. Shino didn't even wait for Genma to name him winner before going back up. Hono approached Temari and Shikamaru.

"Go as far as you two can without killing each other. If the snake gets suspicious, we'll never get a shot at him again."- both nodded their heads and headed down. Their match was amazing. The crowd didn't like it much, but the intelligent viewers loved it. It was very strategic. Shikamaru barely won.

After a ten minute break, Gaara and Sasuke walked down to the arena. The match was interesting. Sasuke put out a few Katon jutsus that Gaara managed to block with his sand, but after a bit, Gaara made a shell around him, more specifically a sand globe. This granted Sasuke the opportunity to use Chidori, the jutsu Kakashi had taught him. He managed to avoid Gaara's defense strikes and stuck the lightning punch right through the globe before taking out his blood covered hand.

"MY BLOOD!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The So Called Invasion

"MY BLOOD!"- Gaara shouted even though every Konoha ninja knew it was a fake. Sasuke had crushed a blood unit to make it appear like the Sunagakure jinchuuriki was bleeding. This was sure to make Orochimaru attack. With effect, the "Kazekage" was standing behind the Third Hokage, a kunai to his neck. Around the city, giant snakes had been summoned and Sound nin were roaming, ready to destroy the whole village. Hono laughed insanely. Chaos, that was his passion. He bit his thumb and drew a line of blood across his palm before placing it on the floor.

"KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU!"- he shouted and a huge cloud of smoke appeared. When it dissipated, it revealed Hono standing on the back of a giant, three headed black dragon. Everyone's attention was turned to him.- "Kill."

"GRIAAAAAAUUUUU!"- the three heads yelled as he jumped off of the dragon who turned around and went to fight the giant snakes. Hono crossed his arms, making a rock on symbol with his fingers in each hand.

"EEEEEEEEEEHAW!"- he screamed, red chakra enveloping him. His teeth grew sharper, his eyes became slits and his nails became claws. He suddenly had fox ears and two tails made of chakra. Everyone looked at him, the crowd was terrified. Hono quickly galloped around, zigzagging around the stands.- "FUCK YEAH!"

"That's what I told you about."- Zabuza whispered to Mei Terumi. Mizore was as calm as ever. Moka was smiling and Akasha was delighted. Hono suddenly disappeared.

"Wow..."- the white haired beauty muttered as Orochimaru looked around, trying to find him. Everyone was quiet. Suddenly, Hono appeared behind him and blasted him away, sending him flying against a wall.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!"- he yelled before laughing out loud. Four sound genin appeared and started to create a purple barrier. Hono quickly pushed the Hokage out of it, ensuring the snake was his.

"DAMN IT, NOW WE'VE FUCKED IT UP!"- the girl from the group yelled.

"We can try again, with the old man inside."- the big and fat guy replied.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS, HAHAHAHA. OPEN THIS BARRIER AND YOUR BOSS IS FUCKED, TOO MANY ANBU AROUND HERE. PSSSCCFHT HAAHAHAHAHA!"- he continued to laugh, almost falling to the ground.

"He's right! Don't open the barrier!"- a two headed guy ordered. Orochimaru laughed.

"So the Kyuubi wants me just for itself, huh? What makes you think you can beat me?"- Orochimaru asked before regurgitating a sword. Hono laughed more before getting on all fours.

"BECAUSE I AM DEATH ITSELF!"- he shouted, disappearing and hitting Orochimaru square in the belly, sending him flying back, disappearing again and elbowing Orochimaru, sending him flying in the opposite direction. This went on for several minutes before Orochimaru blocked one of his moves and kicked him away, performing handsigns and conjuring three coffins named "One", "Two" and "Four". Hono disappeared, appearing by the coffins and slapping seals in them, sending them back to the ground.

"What? You reversed the jutsu?"- Orochimaru asked, shocked. Fights had broken outside of the barrier, but the Hokage and some Anbu agents were watching. Hono grinned.

"There's no one better at seals than me!"- he shouted, performing handseals. _Snake, Monkey, Horse, Tiger.- _" KATON: JIGOKU!"

"FUCK!"- the four sound nin shouted as the inside of their barrier was filled with flames.

"WHAT IS THAT JUTSU?"- the Anbu leader asked. The barrier had been completely filled with flames. They kept lit for five minutes before disappearing, showing a really fucked up battlefield (sorry mates, no other way to say it.) and a downed Orochimaru being gawked at by Hono. The chakra surrounding him wasn't red anymore. It was dark purple. His skin was almost fully covered in yin yang symbols, and he had the Akumanogan activated.

"You placed that seal on me in the Second Phase. I didn't remove it or try to block it. I FUCKING OWNED IT! I'M THE ONE IN CONTROL OF IT!"- he disappeared again and punched the now standing Orochimaru straight in his stupid face, disappearing and punching him again, juggling him in the air. Soon, his Kyuubi and seal chakra conjoined, making a spiral of dark purple and blood red chakra around him as he shouted.- "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What the?"- a four armed guy from the sound asked as Hono howled and screamed at the skies, releasing a titanic ammount of chakra that broke the barrier into tiny little pieces. Orochimaru was terrified for what seemed like the first time in his life. He quickly vomited thousands of snakes that ran at Hono. He simply took a deep breath before spitting out fire like a flamethrower, burning every single one of them to ashes.

"NOW THAT'S POWER!"- Akasha shouted. Zabuza couldn't believe his eyes and the Hokage was shocked.

"I've kept in the anger, hatred, suffering, desperation and negative feeling from my whole life and kyuubi's and joined them!"- Hono said, his right fist started glowing. First Red, then Dark Purple and finally Black.- "THIS PUNCH IS HARDER THAN ANY FEELING YOU COULD EVER BE VICTIM OF!"

"Shit, I've got to get out of here!"- Orochimaru tried to run away, but something was keeping him in the same place. He looked down to see a seal. It was holding both him and his chakra in place, so there was no way he was going to be able to avoid that blow. He was fucked.

"gaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAHHAHAHAHA!"- Hono shouted, running at Orochimaru, right fist ready to slam right into the snake. Hono pulled the fist back before disappearing and appearing in front of Orochimaru, punching him in the chest. An explosion appeared and it took several minutes for the smoke to dissipate, showing Orochimaru flying backwards, his chest broken in and his arms becoming dark. One of the sound nin managed to catch Orochimaru, but that didn't get rid of the damage that had already been done. The rest of the sound nin simply ran away. The snakes had been defeated by the hydra, the sound nin repelled or killed by the Konoha and Sunagakure nin, and Orochimaru was near death. It took a while before it struck everyone at the stadium. When it did, they all turned their eyes to Hono who seemed perfectly healthy and didn't have a scratch. That kid had destroyed a Sannin in battle without suffering a scratch. Who the fuck was he?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Goodbyes

A week had passed since Orochimaru tried to invade Konoha and ended up being bitchslapped by a Genin.

For this action, the judges automatically made Hono a Chuunin and invited him to the next year's Jounin Shiken. Shikamaru was also nominated Chuunin, but the others remained Genin. This made every male competitor jealous, and Hono's fangirls just fell more inlove.

Speaking of love, Shino and Mizore were seeing each other more and more. Hono swore to everyone that he saw them kissing once, but no one believed him.

Everything was ok. There was no sign that the village was actually attacked. Everyone had returned to their normal routine, deleting that chapter from their lives. Hono asked himself how it would be to live normally._Very Boring._ He concluded.

He was sitting by the front of the village, watching the visitors leave. The Sunagakure siblings, the Kiri girls and a bunch of other teams that actually managed to survive.

Temari, Gaara and Kankuro had stayed a bit longer to say goodbye to their jinchuuriki friend. He gave Baki a better kunai that released his fire style, he gave Kankuro a small metal puppet that could be used for assassinations, Temari received two gloves that had wind style seals. When she made chakra run through them, wind came out and attracted everything to it. Finally, Gaara received a white hoodie with the kanji "love" on the left part of his chest and all over his back and a hug. They returned the favor. Baki taught him a katon jutsu, Kankuro gave him a hidden weapon that went under his right sleeve and a recipe for a poison, Gaara gave him a small scroll that contained chakra infused sand. He said that whenever Hono needed quick protection, all he had to do was conjure the sand. Temari gave him one last kiss before walking away, occasionally turning around to wink at him. After that, the Kiri girls approached him. Nothing about them was different aside from Moka and Akasha wearing torn jeans.

He gave Moka a two handed scythe that she immediately fell in love with. Mizore received a device that she could attach around her forearm and use as a multiple slingshot. It would be a normal device if not for the seals that made every projectile explosive and ultra fast. And the last one, Akasha, received a very unique gift.

"Ok, stand still."- Hono said as he drew dark symbols on the ground around her. The only ones around were Moka and Mizore, both were puzzled by the sight.

"I'm still quite not sure as to what you are giving me here."- she commented. She was kneeling inside the circle of symbols. She had no shirt and was covering her breasts with her arms. He laughed.

"This may seem unusual, but believe me, it's worth it."- he replied, she chuckled.

"Why do I have to be topless though?"- she asked, looking over her shoulder. It took Hono a moment to answer, deciding wether or not he should.

"You don't have to. The view is just better and helps me concentrate."- he answered with a trollface. She had a weird expression on her face. The expression of someone who was fooled but liked the reason that she was fooled for.

"Naughty boy..."- she muttered. He scowled.

"I'm a fox, a demon fox."- he placed a hand on her left shoulder.- "And I'm marking you as equal."

"*GASP*"- she gasped as the symbols rushed in to her shoulder. She screamed in pain. Moka looked worried, Mizore looked curious. After a bit, every symbol was gone. On her shoulder was a very weird red symbol that looked like a fox's head. She stopped screaming and double over, Hono catching her. He helped her stand up.- "I can feel it, but as a living thing!"

"It contains some of the Kyuubi's killing intent and some of its chakra too. Force your chakra through it."- he ordered. As she did, red chakra came out, enveloping her and turning her features feral.- "It's very good if you are in a tight spot or just want to fuck something up."

"Thank you. I feel like you left the best for me."- she teased him. He laughed.

"Or the worst, depends on how you look at it. I'm not done yet."- he took a very small, black scroll out of his pocket. She took it and looked at it curiously.- "Don't use it unless it's a life/death situation."

"What is it?"- something that Hono would only use in a life/death situation? It was bound to be dangerous.

"Trapped in there are the Amaterasu flames. They are flames I can conjure with my eyes, they cost me a lot of chakra though. The special thing about them is that they're black, and they don't go away until they've burned the target. If you used them against a fire ball, the fire ball itself would be burned out. When using the scroll, push it against your enemy and quickly get away. Your enemy is bound to die."- he explained with a serious look on his face. It was long ago that he understood how he burned Tenten's so called rapist, and he had perfected the technique. But god did it cost him...

"Guess it is our turn."- she said, storing the scroll in her kunai pocket before putting on her red top and black jacket. She knew that he had seen her breasts when she stood, but she didn't really care. She liked it anyway.

Moka stepped forward and taught him a secret art that she called blood element. After she was done, she blushed and stepped back, allowing Mizore to step up and handing him three pieces of paper. One contained the requirements for becoming a Kirigakure ninja, another was a message for Shino, and the last one contained the instructions for a forgotten art. The art of dark fire. Her clan held those for centuries, but they had no idea what to do with them. Until then. Akasha was the last one. She walked up to him and handed him a black bandana.

"That is a special bandana. Members of my family use it to enhance the power of our Katon techniques. With that bandana you can control fire to its every extent."- she explained before kissing him on the lips.- "And that was your second gift, just to take that Sunagakure harlot's taste off of you."

"..."- Hono simply smirked as she walked away. He then noticed that her black jacket had his blood dripping white sun on the back. She turned her head and winked before walking away.- "Nice."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Akatsuki

Hono had been called by the Hokage himself to head over to his office in order to discuss a matter of "extreme importance". The Third didn't mention what it was, though. Maybe Hono had reached a new rank in the Bingo Book? Maybe he was to be the next Hokage? Maybe the Hokage would give him permission to kill any villager he wanted? _Wait a minute, I checked the Bingo Book today, that can't be it._ He kept making theories while walking towards the Hokage building, accompanied by a female ANBU soldier.

"Why did the old man send you to protect me, hun?"- he asked her. She was wearing the standard Anbu gear and a porcelain fox mask. She had long brown hair. Activating the Byakugan, Hono saw she blushed after he called her hun.

"I'm sorry, but the Hokage has ordered me not to answer any questions."- she replied, still blushing. She either admired him or had a crush on him. Maybe both, so he decided to persuade her.

"Can you tell me your name? I'm dying to know. The Hokage doesn't need to know."- he gave her a smirk and a wink. She blushed even more. _Jackpot._

"My name is Kira."- she answered in a serious tone, though obviously a forced one.

"Pretty name! Not many of those these days. Say, how old are you? You seem really young to be an Anbu agent."- with this, he knew he had her in the bag.

"I'm 15, I am the Katon specialist of the team."- was it just him or were things going too easily? He performed a bunch of handsigns before spitting a giant fireball at the sky.

"I'm fond of Katon as well. 15 years old, Anbu soldier, very pretty, Katon user, are you the perfect girl?"- hearing this, she giggled. _I don't take pride in doing such an easy task. I just tell her what she wants to hear and bingo._- " To have someone as strong as you to protect me, the situation must be serious.

"Well, a new organization as appeared in the world. Their goal is to capture every jinchuuriki, so the Third Hokage wishes to speak to you in order to elaborate a plan to defend yourself."- she replied, completely unaware of his manipulation.

"Do they have any distinctive traits? Are they strong?"- he asked.

"They wear black long coats with red clouds on them and each one has a ring. They are all S-rank ninja as far as we know."- she answered, now more serious.

"Black long coats with red clouds like those?"- he asked, pointing at the two men standing on a nearby roof. She took a glance at them and immediately fell, unconscious. Hono used his Byakugan and saw that her chakra was deeply disturbed.- "You used a genjutsu on her, correct?"

"Tsukuyomi."- one of them answered. He had blue skin and looked a lot like a shark. Like his companion, he was wearing the black coat and had a ring. He carried a big sword covered in bandages on his back. His scratched Kirigakure forehead protector was tying his hair, keeping it up.- "A genjutsu where Itachi controls time and space. He just tortured that pretty girl for 72 hours."

"Nii-san, how good to see you."- Hono greeted, turning to the other man. He was caucasian and tall. He had short raven hair and a birth mark that looked like an X crossing his face. His forehead protector was from Konoha and was also scratched. His eyes were shaped into the third level Sharingan. The blue-skinned man was surprised.

"Nii-san?"- he asked. Itachi scowled.

"He's the result of the conjoinment between the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan. We're basically half cousins. He insisted on calling me brother."- Itachi replied.

"ITACHI!I'LL KILL YOU!"- they heard a familiar voice shout. They turned around to see Sasuke running at Itachi with Chidori in his right hand. Itachi simply grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"You are in the way."- he said, breaking Sasuke's wrist, holding him by his neck with his right hand and pushing him against a wall. His Sharingan changed to become something that could be related to a triple bladed Fuma shuriken.- "You need more hate."

"Ooooooh, that's cold. Casting Tsukuyomi on your younger brother."- Kisame commented. After a moment, Itachi let Sasuke drop to the ground, turning to Hono.

"Hono-kun, we're here to take you. Please come peacefully or we will be forced to harm you."- the Uchiha explained. Hono smirked.

"How about NO?"- he quickly unsheathed his Katana and started exchanging blows with Itachi. Things went on for about five minutes before Itachi's right eye bled before he looked into Hono's eyes. Nothing happened, however.

"W-What?"- Itachi asked in disbelief. Someone had completely ignored the Tsukuyomi? Hono laughed at him.

"Genjutsu don't work on broken people for they have lost the ability to dream."- he explained, striking his bloody palm on the floor.- "Kuchyiose!"

"Shit!"- Kisame swore as a hot stomach began enveloping them. Itachi started running, Kisame followed him.

"Useless, no one's ever escaped from this prison."- he then heard an explosion and ran, to see that Itachi had used Amaterasu to escape. Hono didn't care though, if he wanted to kill Itachi he would have attacked him immediately. His first priority was seeing if Sasuke was alright. If he wasn't, he'd probably get the blame.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : A Conversation With a Murderer

As soon as Itachi and Kisame escaped, the Konoha police force arrived. Of course, they saw Hono standing over an incapacitated Sasuke who had a broken wrist. What could they think? Perhaps he wasn't the killer and this was an unfortunate coincidence? Oh wait, he is the Kyuubi's host, let's throw him in jail!

And that is the story of how he ended up in that shitty cell. He stayed there for about a week before the Hokage was informed. Some sort of "rookie mistake". Hono made a mental note never to forget that cop's face. He'd make sure the man would find out why they called him Red Demon. When the Hokage came to visit, he immediately freed Hono and let him tell his side of the story. The Hokage was surprised at how Hono overcame the S-rank duo so quickly, even when he explained that Itachi had used his eyes too much. Sasuke was doing alright, but he was still in a coma. Tsukuyomi put a whole lot of strain on the mind. You roamed your nightmares for 72 hours after all. After he was finished reporting, Hono had to listen to the Hokage, who said he had contacted an old acquaintance of his to protect Hono until he was ready to face any challenge. A few moments later, a tall man with a big white mane and a forehead protector saying "Oil" in kanji stepped in the room. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants over a mesh armor. He also wore hand guards, traditional Japanese geta and a red Haori with yellow circles on each side. He carried a big scroll on his back. The Hokage explained that he was Jiraiya, one of the Three Great Sannin and that he would be Hono's mentor aside from bodyguard.

And that was why Hono was now pounding a piece of hot metal with a hammer in Higashi's shop. That place was crowded ever since people learned Higashi sold the Mistic Blacksmith's creations, Higashi couldn't be happier and was planning of making a second shop. Now, Hono had full access to his blacksmithing workshop and materials as Higashi's thanks. And misteriously, a suitcase filled with money appeared at the front of his door every monday. He didn't complain, he could need the money later, and Higashi would be offended if he returned it. He had offered Higashi the design for his nature katana and given him the original for show. When Higashi asked why, he said he was going to upgrade his arsenal. The result were two serrated machetes that would slice with no effort. If he spun with them on his hands, they would create a tornado of fire aside from simply conducting the fire into strikes like the katana. Thanks to Akasha's bandana, he was able to control fire however he wanted, and thanks to Mizore's scrolls, every fire jutsu he performed could end up with black fire like Amaterasu, though it costed a fuckload of chakra that drained him off his energy in seconds. He had to get used to it. If killing himself each day in training would mean he got to spit gigantic flame balls of black fire that burned everything in their path, he was willing to do so.

Hono joked about many things. Violence, Death, Suffering. But he did not joke with one thing. His dream. He was willing to go through hell and back to achieve it and by fuck, there was nothing no one could do to stop him. He had arranged to meet up with Zabuza in the Konoha forest. When Hono asked him to come without Haku, Zabuza hesitated but eventually accepted. It was three in the afternoon when the murderer walked into the forest clearing. Hono was playing with the KubiKiriBocho.

"Look kid, if you just called me to taunt me I'm going to be fucking pissed!"- Zabuza started, pointing at him. Hono turned his head to face him.

"Calm down, no-brows. I called you here so I could give you the sword. But I need info before that."- Hono stood up and placed the back of the sword on his shoulder in a relaxed position.

"What do you want to know?"- Zabuza asked, raising the part of his face where the right brow would be. He wanted the sword, it was like his partner. Like Haku.

"Kirigakure. Is it a powerful village? Is it suitable for a murderer? Can one live there? Who's the kage? I want to know everything!"- he demanded. Zabuza wondered why, but he got to the answer quickly.

"As the name says, it is enveloped in mist. It is a big village, but it is governed by Yagura, the fourth Mizukage. He is a tyran and will kill any Kirigakure traitors without a second thought. He is the jinchuuriki of the third tails (don't worry guys, I know the story. I am just altering it a bit.) If you like to kill, yes, it is a great village to live in. It's powerful, but it has a lot of enemies. Now that I have answered your question, why did you want to know?"- Zabuza asked after answering, he was too curious to stay shut. Hono shrugged.

"I received an invitation to join the Kirigakure village signed by some dude named Yagura through one of Mei Terumi's students. Now I know who he is. I'll probably join. I want to get strong."- at his reply, Zabuza shrugged as well. The kid seemed strong enough as he was, yet he wanted more power. He was going to the right place, but he would eventually clash with Yagura. Hono threw him the KubiKiriBocho which he catched with no effort.- "Thanks, I'll join it in one or two years. And be careful with the sword. Show it to the Hokage and you'll lose it again."- Hono said before leaving. Haku stepped out of her hiding place.

"That boy is going through a dark path. The worse is, I feel like he is suited for it."- she muttered. Zabuza nodded.

"People call me a demon, but him? He's the devil."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : Sasuke's Awakening

"So, she really told you to give me this?"- Shino asked his colleague while reading a letter. Hono shrugged. They were sitting on a bench in the middle of the village.

"Yep. She likes you."- Hono replied, looking at the clouds in the sky, thinking of the day that Mizore gave him the letter together with the scrolls and the requirements of entering the Kirigakure forces. The ninja had to be powerful enough to be known by Yagura, they had to be loyal, they had to offer Kirigakure a gift and they had to live there.

"What should I do?"- Shino asked again. He was wondering wether to forget Mizore or to go to Kirigakure and be with her. Hono turned his head to face him.

"I'm going to Kirigakure soon, you could come with me. If you want, you can even join the village. That is what I am going to do anyway."- hearing this, Shino turned his head.

"Why? Akasha?"- he asked.

"She's cool and kind of suits me, but it's not just because of her. Kirigakure is like Sunagakure. They produce the best shinobi. Some time there will sharpen my skills. You could come with me. Become powerful, find new ways of using your bugs, be with Mizore."- Shino took five minutes to answer that. He was considering it. Leaving his family to follow his heart and gain power or stay there and continue being the creepy guy?

"I'll go with you. It's not like you'd survive a day without me."- he answered. Hono laughed and they both fistbumped, sealing the deal.

Suddenly, a window was shattered above them. It was the window to Sasuke's room. Out came a Sasuke dressed in white hospital clothes. He looked down at Hono. He remembered the way that Hono simply slapped him before blasting him away. He remembered how Hono beated Orochimaru with no effort right after summoning a fucking gigantic dragon.

"If I am going to defeat my brother, I need power. To gain power, I have to defeat someone powerful. You're the most powerful one in this village, SO LET'S DO IT!"- he shouted, looking at the white haired jinchuuriki.

"What are you talking about? You just came out of a hospital, you're in no condition to fight. Hell, if you were a hundred percent healthy, you wouldn't be in a condition to fight me."- Hono replied, looking back at him. Sasuke got angry.

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"- he shouted again, opening his eyes and showing a two tomoe Sharingan. Sakura jumped out of the window and looked at Hono.

"Sasuke, this is crazy! Hono say something!"- she begged. Hono smirked.

"This is perfect, I was just thinking about kicking your ass anyway."- he said. Sasuke smirked as well and tilted his head.

"Follow me."

Minutes later they were all standing on the hospital's rooftop. Shino sighed and sat on the ground, looking at the two.

"This is not good."- he muttered, Sakura turned to him.

"What do you mean?"- she asked. Shino pointed to Hono.

"Look at his eyes."- he replied. She focused on the Kyuubi's host to see that his eyes were turned into the Akumanogan.- "Sasuke's fucked."

"..."- the fight started and Hono simply stood in one spot. Sasuke ran at him and threw a bunch of blows, but none connected. He was blocked many times before he actually managed to kick Hono down. He smirked before Hono melted into water.

"Mizu Bunshin?"- he quickly jumped up, only to realize that Hono was above him, standing on a water cistern and jumping down at him, punching him square in the face. Sasuke managed to land before running at the falling Hono and punching him in the gut, making him dissolve into water. Hono was behind Sasuke, several meters away and performed handsigns.

"Multi Mizu Bunshin!"- suddenly, there were dozens of Honos, surrounding Sasuke. Sasuke managed to defeat many of them with taijutsu, but there were still too many. He jumped up and performed a bunch of seals, ending with Tiger.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"- he spat a giant ball of fire, burning the rest of the bunshins to ashes, together with the whole rooftop. Sasuke smirked before realizing that something was wrong. The fire turned into a vortex before disappearing and showing a Hono holding a ball made of condensed chakra, smirking. _What in the hell is that?_ He performed a bunch of handseals before making lightning come out of his left hand.- "CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"- Hono shouted, jumping at him and holding the chakra ball in front of him. Sakura ran and yelled to stop them, but she was quickly held back by Shino.

"If you get in the middle of that, there's no way you'll survive."- was all he said. They were about to collide when Kakashi pushed them both away, making them colide with a water cistern each. _Hono, was that what I think it was?_

"What do you two think you are doing up here? Those jutsus are a little too intense for just a sparring match!"- _That was the Rasengan!_ Kakashi realized. Sasuke had his arm stuck inside a water cistern that had its metal revolve around him and Hono had made the metal bend inwards. Kakashi was now on top of Sasuke's cistern.- "Those aren't jutsus that you aim at comrades of Konoha. You could have killed each other. When are you going to grow up Sasuke? When are you going to lose your sense of superiority?"

"Hmpf."- was all Sasuke answered, content with the power of his chidori. Suddenly, Hono's cistern inflated and exploded.

"The Rasengan, delayed as it always is..."- Jiraiya commented, approaching the scene. Sasuke got frustrated. _Who the fuck is Hono anyway? Where did he learn that damn jutsu? Kakashi is right, if it hit me I would have been done for._ He quickly jumped backwards and escaped the place. Shino whistled, making everyone shocked.


	20. And Once Again

And Once Again...

And once again I am calling out to you, the readers. For two things. You will have the choice to vote either Hono and Shino join Kirigakure or not. The Poll is going to be on my profile. If you can not see it, you may vote through a pm or a review. Thank you. Now, I was planning on writing a second Naruto fanfiction and would like a partner. Whoever wants to join me, please send me a private message. I would accept any help. Details will be given to you once you Pm me. One partner would be enough. Thank you again.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Moonlit Hunt

"What the...?"- Hono muttered, opening his eyes before yawning. Someone was banging, not knocking, on his door. He took a quick glance at his alarm clock before heading for the door.- "It's 3 am, who the hell is it?"

"It's Shikamaru! Open the door, it's urgent!"- hearing this, Hono quickly unlocked and opened his front door to see Shikamaru fully equipped. He had become a Chuunin as well after the Shiken. In counterpart, Hono was wearing white pajamas and a tired look.

"What is so urgent?"- he asked, rubbing his eyes in order to see better. Shikamaru had a serious expression his face, something that was rare enough to get Hono on his guard.

"Sasuke has ran from the village to join Orochimaru. The Hokage told me to assemble a Genin team and go get him. It's likely that we'll face powerful enemies so I figured I'd get the team a bulldog like you."- he explained. Hono couldn't say he was surprised with the situation. Sasuke was an avenger after all. He needed power and obviously went to search for the one who gave so much power to him in so little time.

"Ok, go get the others. I'll meet you by the village gate in ten minutes."- Shikamaru quickly ran away as Hono got dressed. He was about to throw his sleeveless vest on when he saw his own cursed seal. A full moon. _I'll probably need to use it later._

10 minutes later, he was at the gate, looking at the approaching group. Shikamaru had brought Shino, Choji and Kiba with him. Shino quickly walked over to Hono and fistbumped him, letting a small smirk appear on his face.

"Ok, time to get this fucker back to the village."- Hono said, getting ready to leave. Shikamaru stopped him.

"Wait a sec. I want to explain the formation and see the equipment of this team. Hono goes on the front since he is our best striker. Behind him comes Shino who will use his insects to scout ahead for traps and smells. I'll go in the middle so I can quickly process information and give orders to everyone. After me goes Choji who has the best defence in the whole team and then comes Kiba who will keep our rear safe, scanning for smells all around. Now, everyone show me the tools you have on you."- as they nodded, they took out their ninja tool bags, showing shuriken, kunai, string and other common things. When it was Hono's turn, he simply showed the two serrated machetes and a hundred explosive tags.

"Why in hell do you need a hundred explosive tags?"- Kiba asked, shocked. Hono's teammates narrowed their eyes at what he was holding and took a step back for good measure. Hono shrugged.

"I love explosions."- he replied. They stood there for a moment, looking at him like he was an alien before regaining their focus and starting to walk out of the village.

"Wait!"- they turned around to see Sakura running over to them, crying. She walked over to Hono and handed him a forehead protector.

"uh..."- he muttered, not sure what to make out of that situation. She hugged him, tears coming down her face. He was confused, but decided to act when his teammates gestured for him to do something. He hugged her back before she broke it.- "What's the matter?"

"I'm ok, thank you. That is Sasuke's forehead protector. Maybe that will put some sense into him. I wanted to ask you a favor. Please promise that you will take him back to the village."- her face was covered in tears, and for a split second, Hono felt sorry for her before shaking his head.

"Sorry, but I can't promise that. I can promise that you'll talk to him one more time though."- he replied. She was confused, but accepted it. The team turned around, got into their formation and dashed forward.

As they dashed, there was something that was confusing Kiba. Something he had wanted to know for some time, but never had the chance to ask it.

"What's wrong Kiba?"- Shikamaru asked, noticing his behavior. Kiba shrugged.

"Don't you think Orochimaru will be there?"- he asked.

"Not a chance. When I fought with him, I sealed his arms' souls. He can't perform jutsus at all. He probably sent some subordinates."- Hono answered.

"Doesn't that technique come with a cost?"- Shikamaru asked. Hono smirked.

"I've been broken. I don't have a soul anymore. I fooled Death itself."- was all he said.

"Speaking of seals, I want to know what this cursed seal thing is all about. I mean, no one ever told us."- he replied. Choji nodded. Hono sighed.

"Ok, I'll tell you guys. The cursed seal has some variations. Sasuke has the Cursed Seal of Heaven which is among the three strongest seals. The other ones being the Cursed Seal of Earth and the Cursed Seal of Moon. They are designed not as a seal, but as an unseal. They unblock the part of your spirit and body that controls your dark chakra. 8 people out of 10 die in this process, it takes a very tough body and mind not to die from it."- Hono explained to them. Kiba remembered something.

"I remember how in the forest of death, Sasuke was too much for the sound team to take on even though they had defeated Lee and Ino-Shika-Cho's team. What power..."- he said. Shikamaru and Chouji remembered it as well.

"How do I put this... Remember how the girls from Kirigakure said that I had red chakra enveloping me? That was my one tail mode. The first level of the Cursed Seals is equal in strength to it. But the seals don't stop there. If you are truly powerful, if you are in control of your body and everything on you, you can unlock level 2. Level 2 is even more powerful than level 1 and it morphs your body into a form that increases your physical and spiritual power. Only one person was able to do this by themselves. It takes being more evil or dark than the actual seal. All of the others had to take a certain pill to do it. This kills most, unless they are supervised by capable ninja. Anyway, it is really powerful and something you shouldn't mess with. If you face someone with level 1 or 2 seals activated, throw everything you have at them."- they all shook except for Shino, considering the ammount of power that that meant. Shikamaru rose his right eyebrow.

"How do you know so much about this?"- he asked. Hono turned his head and pushed a part of his vest up, letting them see his full moon seal.

"Because I have it. I'm the only one that could unlock level 2 without nearly dying."- he explained. Their eyes narrowed. _Just how powerful was this guy?_

"My bugs are saying that there is a scent of blood up ahead."- Shino announced. They all looked at him. Kiba nodded.

"Five smells, one is Sasuke's have collided with two other smells. The two smells are stationary while the others are on the move."- the dog boy detailed. Shikamaru grunted.

"Someone's guiding him. This is going to be troublesome. If there's blood smell, it probably means there was a battle. We can either go to see the two and find out one or two things or we can head straight for Sasuke."- he said, giving them a choice. This time, Shikamaru grunted.

"If we go see the two, Sasuke will get out of the Land of Fire. If he crosses the border, there is nothing we can do."- the Aburame offspring replied, cutting any chances of opting.

"Ok, let's go for Sasuke."- Shikamaru decided as they altered their course.- "Watch out though. Now that they've battled someone, they are alert. There will be traps anywhere."

"How boring."- Hono commented minutes later as they were walking through a minefield. As he was walking, he was almost stepping on an invisible wire when he jumped backwards.- "Double trap."

"A well conceived trap means that they are either resting or hurt."- Shikamaru explained. Hono performed the Tora handseal and closed his eyes.

"BYAKUGAN!"- he proclaimed, opening his now white eyes. He looked around in all directions until he found a camp with four people and a barrel with a fifth person inside.- "Found them! Four people. Sasuke is inside a big wooden barrel. Near death, but he is stable."

"Ok, let me make up a plan."- after some minutes, they all separated to play each of their roles in the plan to take them out. Suddenly, one of them threw a kunai with a bunch of explosive tags at them. He wore gray robes with a giant purple rope knot around his waist. He had another head on his back. Shikamaru and Shino were blasted away, falling at their opponent's feet. One of them prepared to fight.

"Wait! We're not here to fight! We're here to negotiate!"- Shikamaru exclaimed. One of them who had four arms laughed.

"Then who are them?"- he pulled a bunch of web wires, Choji and Kiba came flying. Kiba simply smirked, turned and threw a smoke bomb at them.

"What's the point of that smoke bomb?"- the spider guy asked. When the smoke disappeared, Shikamaru was smirking. His shadow connected to the four enemies.

"You might have some interesting techniques with your wires and such, but I have this technique."- Shikamaru said. The guy with two heads smirked.

"I have this technique also."- shuriken came out of nowhere, Shikamaru lost his concentration and the Shadow Binding technique was canceled. A big bulky guy placed his hands on the ground.

"Doton Kekkai Doro Domu!"- he said. The ground began to shatter in a line before splitting into two and creating a circle around Kiba, Shino, Choji and Shikamaru. Rocks piled up and they were trapped in a half sphere made of rocks. The fat guy looked at his teammates.- "I've got them. Want to rest?"

"We'll get going. When you're finished filling your fat ass, join us."- the spider guy replied, grabbing the barrel with four of his arms, keeping two free and walking away, followed by a crimson haired girl and the two headed guy who now had two heads again. Hono was hiding, but he activated Byakugan and realised that the wall wasn't a normal wall. It was draining his teammate's chakra. Now he understood what the spider guy said. He was filling himself with chakra! He was about to act when Choji came out, rolling with his Meat Tank rolling technique. The fat guy clapped his hands.

"Congratulations, you broke my Doton jutsu and did your best. Good job, for a bunch of weaklings."- he smirked. Kiba got mad and ran at him.

"To fight him like that is reckless Kiba."- Shino warned.

"I don't give a fuck! Tsuuga!"- he spun, creating a drill. He was just about to hit the fat guy when he simply punched him away. He proceeded to beat Kiba until he performed the snake hand seal and placed his hands on the ground, creating a wave of rocks. Choji made this jutsu useless with a quick spin of his Meatball mode. On went a battle of wits, but nothing seemed to work against the big sound nin.

"If the Captain is an idiot, the subordinates are automatically useless."- the fat guy commented before laughing. Hono decided to act then. Performing one handseal, a thick mist appeared.

"What is this?"- the fat guy asked. Shikamaru smirked.

"My subordinates aren't useless."- he simply replied as the mist disappeared and the fat guy was punched so hard that he flew against a tree.- "Hono has been hiding this whole time and you didn't even notice."

"Damn you... I am going to kill you!"- he shouted back, but Choji appeared in front of him.

"Guys, go! If we wait any longer, Sasuke will be lost forever. I'll take care of this guy!"- he proclaimed. Shikamaru was worried.

"Choji..."- he started. Choji shook his head.

"Trust me! We either do this or he'll be right. We have a stupid captain and are all useless!"- Shikamaru smirked at this and they all ran, following the smell of Sasuke. The fat guy tried to go after them, but Choji quickly stopped him. Kiba smiled.

"I don't care what everyone says. That guy is strong."- at this, everyone nodded.

It took them several minutes, but they managed to catch up to the enemy team. Shikamaru quickly disguised as Jiroubo, the fat guy and approached them.

"Finally you got here you fatass."- the girl said before pointing to the barrel.- "Take the fucking barrel, it's your god damn job you dickhead."

"Sure."- Shikamaru said. Everyone looked suspicious to him. The spider guy stopped.

"You know Jiroubo, I'm not even going to hand you the barrel. You know why?"- he asked, throwing the barrel to the girl.

"Why?"- Shikamaru asked. The spider guy smiled.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT JIROUBO YOU IDIOT!"- he shouted before spitting web that glued Shikamaru to a tree. He didn't have a chance to rest though, as five Mizu bunshin of Hono jumped down at him. He quickly dealt with them with one web. However, he was still falling, and Kiba soon appeared with Akamaru.

"GATSUUGA!"- he yelled, two drills headed to the spider guy who simply pulled some web threads, avoiding the blow.

"Sakon, Tayuya, take the barrel and go! I'll take care of them!"- he ordered as Kiba tried to get rid of the web that was glewing his feet to a tree.

"Just be fucking sure that you kill them, Kidomaru!"- the girl proclaimed before running away. Kidomaru smirked before realizing that Shino was falling down on him. Shino was barely able to lay a finger on him before being glewed as well.

"This web is special. Not even elephants could break it! You'll never get away!"- Kidomaru explained before laughing. Hono quickly took out his machetes and made fire run through them before slicing the web apart.

"Nothing can beat fire!"- he replied, cutting his teammates out. He didn't get to cut Shino out because he dissolved into bugs who just flew back to him, several meters away.

"Bug Bunshin?"- Kidomaru asked. Shino nodded.

"Hono, take the others and go find Sasuke. I'll take care of this one."- Shino said. Hono smiled and ran away.

"You're gonna leave him just like that?"- Shikamaru asked, shocked. Hono looked back.

"Shino is unique. I'm more worried about his enemy's chances."- Hono replied. Shikamaru and Kiba gulped. For Hono to say something like that, it meant that Shino was unreal. They quickly dashed away.

"So you think you can take me?"- Kidomaru asked Shino, laughing. Shino performed a tora handseal. Kidomaru exploded and flew backwards, hitting a tree. After a minute, he managed to sit down.

"What...the...fuck...?"- he muttered. Shino tilted his head.

"I am from Konoha's Aburame family. We do not underestimate our opponents and we do not perform any useless attacks. When I attacked you head on, it wasn't my purpose to actually hit you. I just wanted to plant an exploding tag on you."- he explained before showing him the other 99 exploding tags. Insects started creating clouds around his forearms. Dark chakra came out of Shino's shoulder, from the seal that Hono had given him.- "This day is the day you die."

Back to the three remaining Konoha ninja, things were pretty smooth. They could detect the enemies, but they couldn't reach them. Only by sunrise they caught up to them.

"God damn it, what the fuck did Kidomaru and Jiroubo do?"- Tayuya asked, looking back at them.

"FUCK IT! I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU MYSELF!"- Sakon shouted, jumping at Kiba, Shikamaru and Hono at the same time. Kiba and Shikamaru jumped to hit him, but were repelled by a flurry of punches that made them dissolve into water.- "TARENKEN!"

"CAREFULL, THEY'RE MIZU BUNSHIN!"- Tayuya warned. Hono already had Rasengan prepared on his palm. He rose it to meet Sakon, but it never landed. An extra arm came out of nowhere and stopped the jutsu. Hono merely smiled as Kiba came from behind.

"TSUUGA!"- Kiba drilled through Hono, making him dissolve into water as well before heading for Sakon. Sakon ducked, but the problem wasn't quite solved yet. Tayuya was stuck in place by Shikamaru's Kage Mane. Kiba continued to drill the air before catching the barrel and throwing it at Hono who received it with a smirk.

"Let's go!"- he ordered, dashing away as Shikamaru canceled his technique and the jumping Sakon crashed against Tayuya. Shikamaru quickly dashed away with Kiba, joining Hono. The glory didn't last for long as Sakon activated level 1 and rushed after them, quickly joined by Tayuya, though she wasn't in level 1. Akamaru barked and Kiba smiled at him, knowing what was going to happen next. Sakon jumped to the tree branch where Akamaru previously was, only to discover it was covered in exploding tags.

"FUCK!"- he shouted as the tree exploded multiple times. Sakon quickly appeared, running at them again, unharmed. He threw a wire at Akamaru, making him stick against a tree that had an exploding tag on it.

"Akamaru!"- Kiba called, jumping to save his dog. When he got there, the tag started to shine. A few moments later, it exploded. Kiba was already falling into a ravine with Sakon.

"God damn it."- Shikamaru muttered.

"What happened?"- Hono asked, looking down at the ravine that was strangely in the middle of the forest.

"HEY! YOU SHITHEADS!"- Tayuya shouted, dashing at them.

"She's coming!"- Shikamaru warned.- "It can't be helped. Go forward and take the barrel with you. I'll take care of her!"

"Are you sure?"- Hono asked. Not because he worried, but because he didn't want to miss the fun.

"Just go!"- Shikamaru ordered. A shadow fell through the trees.

"Why are you here?"- Tayuya asked as the shadow fell on the barrel, grabbed it and dashed away.- "Kimimaru."

"You're late, Tayuya. What happened to the other three? You, who were once part of The Five."- Kimimaru commented.

"Why are you here? Your body is no longer..."- she muttered.

"I'm not moving with the power of my body. I'm moving with the power of my spirit and mind."- he replied. She smirked.

"Geez, you're living beyond your time..."- she said.

"Fuck all this talking."- Hono quickly jumped at Kimimaru, but Tayuya did the same and tried to punch him away. He catched her hand, spun and threw her to a tree before landing on a tree himself. Kimimaru approached Tayuya.

"I haven't killed you already because you need to fulfill a mission. My mission is to deliver that barrel to Orochimaru-sama."- he explained.

"I thought it was too late?"- she gasped.

"He's the next container. I leave these two pieces of trash to you."- he said before taking the barrel and running away. Tayuya took out a flute.

"You two aren't going to survive this day!"- she taunted. Hono just had enough of being calm. He fully released his seal, making black feathered wings come out of his back and horns come out of his head. His eyes became slits and his fingers claws. His hair became raven black. His vest popped open to reveal a dark tattoo.

"Shikamaru, I leave this bitch to you."- he smirked before flying away. His wings flapped so quickly that Tayuya didn't have a chance at stopping him. Once she was away enough meters, he canceled the seal, going back to his old self. He needed to conserve the seal's power for later.

"Guess it's my turn."

(I based Hono's second stage on Tekken's Devil Jin.)


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Bone Dance

"I guess it's my turn."- Hono said, looking at the gray haired sound nin as he stopped in the middle of a grassy field, leaving the barrel on the ground and looking at the jinchuuriki.

"Do you really care about him this much?"- Kimimaro asked.- "I deduce that you left your teammates to fight Jiroubo, Kidomaru, Sakon and Tayuya. You've sacrificed at least four people. Is Sasuke worth all of their lives?"

"I don't give a crap about the Uchiha guy. I've made a promise and I'll keep it. Besides, I've got some interest in you, Kaguya."- Hono replied, unsheating his machetes. A white sword's blade apepared out of Kimimaro's right long sleeve.

"What do you know about the Kaguya?"- he asked, getting angry. Hono smirked and they started walking in a long circle.

"They were a semi-powerful clan that ended up being decimated in Kirigakure, trying to take over with a pitiful attack. Some of the members of this clan had an unique bloodline that let them control the calcium in their bodies with chakra, allowing them to expell bones from their body and fight with them before making new ones. Their bones were as hard as diamond."- they started closing in on each other.- "You're the last one alive."

"So?"- he asked, raising an eyebrow. Hono grinned.

"You have the bloodline, I can see the sword."- Kimimaro immediately ran to cut him. Time stopped as Hono simply walked until he was behind the sound nin before time went back to normal. In his enemy's eyes, it was as if Hono vanished.- "I have a bloodline as well."

"Uh?"- Kimimaro turned around to see Hono with his Akumanogan activated.- "The Akumanogan. Lord Orochimaru once told me about it. He said that his ideal container should have it. I can simply take you to him instead of the Uchiha."

"You can try."- Hono answered. Kimimaro got into a fighting stance. Hono followed, grinning.

"The Akumanogan can freeze time? It's fine, I just have to tire you out."

"It doesn't just freeze time."- Hono replied, performing the Tora handseal. His eyes changed as the yin yang Akumanogan gained a third tomoe, a red on. A blood tear came out of the eyes before they turned back to the normal black. Kimimaro seemed unnafected.

"Did that do anything?"- he asked, walking in a circle again. Hono smirked.

"The Akumanogan can also see through and copy Kekkei Genkai, giving me unique powers for the rest of my life. I won't be able to use this doujutsu for a week."- Hono explained before extending his arm and hand.- "But for **this**, it's worth it."

"What the?"- Kimimaro was shocked as bullets made of bone shot out of Hono's fingers. It took all of the sound nin's reflexes to block the bullets with his sword. By the time he was done, Hono was already inches away from him, bones coming out of his arm and forming a small spear. Kimimaro sweeped him and was about to stomp his head when a kick came out of nowhere, hitting him and making him stagger back. Between Kimimaro and Hono, was the Green Beast of Konoha, Rock Lee.

"Lee? I thought you were injured."- Hono said, standing up.- "You shouldn't be here."

"Not anymore. And I thought you needed some help, especially since Sasuke is running away right now."- Lee replied. Hono turned his head to see that the barrel was opened and Sasuke was running away. Hono quickly turned around but stopped, remembering something. He threw Lee a scroll.-"What's this?"

"If you need help, open it!"- was all Hono said before biting his thumb, drawing a line across his hand and bashing it on the floor.- "Kuchyiose no jutsu!"

"Nice!"- Lee commented, giving Hono a thumbs up as he appeared on the back of a red chinese style dragon who was at least 8 meters long. One quick word mate the dragon fly forward, chasing the escaping Uchiha.

"Keegan, full speed!"- Hono proclaimed and the dragon shot forward. They chased Sasuke down for some minutes, ending up going through a cave before appearing at a waterfall that had two statues beside it. One of Hashirama Senju and one of Uchiha Madara, both performing a hand sign.

"Finally, you arrived."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Avenger

"Finally, you arrived."- Sasuke commented, looking down at him from Madara's head. Hono quickly flew up and stood on Hashirama's head. Keegan quickly flew away. Sasuke turned around, showing the left part of his body covered in flame symbols and his left eye was yellow.- "She sent you, huh?"

"I've made a promise to take you back and let her have a last talk with you. I keep my promises."- Hono replied, remembering the crying Sakura. It was almost unbelievable how someone could like a miserable thing like Sasuke. Girls liked that kind of thing apparently.

"Like I already told Sakura, it's over. Just leave me alone."- he replied before chuckling.- "What's with the angry face?"

"I've been deprived of killing five times. My promise makes me deprive myself of killing you. So make it six. I'm kind of pissed off."- Hono smirked. Two bone spikes came out of his palms.- "I am surprised though. You seemed like a smart one, yet you do this."

"What I do is none of your concern. I've found my path now, and neither your or anyone else can take me from it."- Sasuke was serious now, but he was looking at Hono like he was inferior to him.- "I'll tell you this much though. I am done playing ninja with you kids from the Leaf."

"...playing ninja? Is that what you think? What a fucking idiot."- Hono looked behind to see four flares hit the sky.- "You get a little cursed seal to level two and now you think you are so powerful?"

"Definitely more powerful than you cunts."- Sasuke answered. Hono smirked.

"Do you see those flares? As our teammates stayed behind to handle your buddies, Shikamaru decided to give everyone a flare. As soon as they defeated the enemy, they should shoot the flare."- at this, Sasuke got a confused expression on his face.- "Your level two buddies are all dead now. Choji just killed the fat idiot, Shino destroyed the spider freak, Kiba has finished the two headed piece of crap and Shikamaru has killed the girl who loves to curse. As we speak, Rock Lee is kicking the living fuck out of their leader. Remember what Zabuza said? When you were too scared to even move? True ninja have faced death and had their hands dirty. The Leaf make-believe ninja have just gotten their hands dirty after staring Death in the face and telling it to fuck off. All because a certain sad Uchiha pup ran away."

"Well wasn't that nice of them?"- he replied, casually. Hono smiled.

"Not really. Just before we started, Shikamaru clearly said that he doesn't give a flying fuck about you. None of us do. We don't like you and probably never will, but it's our duty as ninja to do this. It's our duty as real ninja. Make-believe ninja is someone like you who simply gains power because some old pedophile is interested in you. You didn't work for the power you are carrying except for the Chidori. You're playing ninja as we speak, idiot."- Hono's face changed to a serious expression before disappearing and appearing on front of Sasuke, tackling him to the ground and punching his face.- "I rarely get any emotions, but I believe it is disgusting to see you act like this after your comrades put their life on the line to save you."

"Comrades, huh?"- Sasuke spat blood at Hono who grabbed him by his collar.- "If I stayed with those comrades I would never have gotten this strong. And I'll get even stronger by going to Orochimaru."

"Are you really that stupid? You don't even seem like Itachi's brother! Do you think Orochimaru is really just going to give you power? Just out of his heart? He attempted to kill the Third Hokage and destroy the Leaf village not long ago, and you trust him? I've heard a talk between his soldiers. He's simply going to wear you like a new set of clothes."- the white haired ninja was surprised at his cousin's stupidity. How could he have gotten so dumb?

"I don't care. As long as I achieve my goal, that doesn't matter. But since you insist on getting in my way, I guess I'll have to do something about it!"- Sasuke grabbed Hono's collar and pulled him in closer. Hono smirked.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to use force!"- Hono decided. Sasuke started to use his strength and managed to stand up while raising Hono in the air with his right arm. Suddenly, he let the jinchuuriki fall before punching him in the gut, making him fly back and hit the waterfall. He raised his right hand, admiring the power he had received. Hono rose from the water, not even phased by the punch. His body was covered in moon symbols. Sasuke jumped down, shocked at Hono.

"Where did you get that?"- he demanded to know. Hono wore a determined expression on his face.

"You decided to be an avenger. You're going to obsess about killing Itachi again. Well, I'll be your test. If you can't kill me, YOU'LL NEVER KILL HIM!"- Hono ran at sasuke, almost as fast as light and punched him in the face, turned around and kneed his groin before the Uchiha spun and kicked Hono on the chest, sending him back to the water. Hono didn't let this go unpunished though, as he held on to Sasuke and threw him to the ground as well. Hono stood up and performed handseals.- "Mizu Bunshin."

"I see, I'll just kill them all."- Sasuke's eyes turned to the Sharingan as he faced the dozens of water bunshins. It took him less than two minutes to finish them all before appearing in front of the real Hono and punching him away.- "The Sharingan lets me see who is the real one. I just played along!"

"Hehe."- Hono chuckled as Sasuke went through a bunch of handseals and spat a huge fireball at him. The fireball engulfed Hono, making him disappear in the middle of the flames. After a moment, the flames became a vortex and concentrated on Hono's palm. The white jinchuuriki smiled as he backflipped and spun, throwing the fireball back at Sasuke who just barely dodged it.

"What the?"- he asked as the fireball went by him. Hono chuckled again.

"Some people call me the devil. As the devil, I control fire itself!"- he explained though it was just because of his bandana and the mastery of the Katon jutsu. Sasuke let his seal cover his skin again before performing more handsigns.

"KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!"- Sasuke quickly spat ten little fire blasts at Hono who spun in the air and kicked them all back. Sasuke wasn't there to receive them as he disappeared and appeared kicking Hono to the sky, performing handseals and readying Chidori. As Hono fell, he felt his chest being pierced by the lightning as he was being held up. His head fell forward. Sasuke smirked.- "Hehe, I missed the vital spot, but it doesn't matter! You can't perform handsigns or conjure up that jutsu, there's nothing you can do!"

"..."- he didn't get an answer when he tried to reach for Hono's neck. He was blocked though, Hono's nails had turn to claws as he almost crushed Sasuke's wrist before kicking him away. Hono stumbled forward as the red chakra enveloped his body. This wasn't just it though. Through Sasuke's eyes, you could see a gigantic red fox made of chakra hovering over Hono. The water was splashing everywhere as the chakra healed Hono's injuries in seconds. Hono rose his head to reveal his slitted red eyes and fanged teeth. The chakra became oppressing as Sasuke almost had a difficulty to breathe.- "They don't call me the Nine Tailed Demon Fox for nothing!"

"What the?"- Sasuke gasped as Hono punched the air and Sasuke was blown back. Hono disappeared before appearing in front of the flying Sasuke, punching him in the gut before juggling him in the air with strikes before spinning and punching him, making him stumble on the water. Sasuke managed to stand before looking up to see a falling red demon hammering him with his two fists and sending him into the water. A beatdown followed as Sasuke was slammed into the water multiple times, juggled in the air and thrown against a rock. Hono quickly approached him and grabbed him by his collar.

"Enough is enough. I don't want to kill you right now, or better, I can't. So snap out of this shit and go back!"- he ordered. It took Sasuke a couple of moments before he was able to talk. He immediately got furious.

"Shut the fuck up for once! What do you know about what I've been through? You never had a family in the first place and were alone since the beginning! What do you know about losing someone important?"- the Uchiha yelled back. This made Hono punch him further into the mountain.

"I HAD A FAMILY! THEY WERE KILLED RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES JUST LIKE YOURS. AND WHEN I WENT TO YOURS, THE UCHIHA, THEY WERE KILLED AS WELL! I'VE LOST MULTIPLE IMPORTANT PEOPLE AND LOOK AT ME, I'M STILL HERE. SNAP OUT OF THIS SHIT!"- Hono quickly threw him behind him, making him crash against the water.

An epic fight went on just as Sasuke managed to awaken his level three Sharingan. Everything stopped when Sasuke made Hono crash head first into a rock before he slipped into the water. Minutes later the water started to boil. Red chakra enveloping Hono even more densely. Sasuke approached his comrade, disbelief stuck on his face. Hono rose in a peculiarly disturbing way as if he was a zombie before punching Sasuke so hard in the face that he flew backwards like a ragdoll, hit the water and clutched his mouth, screaming. Hono yelled in pain as the chakra made his features even more feral and he got on all fours.

From then on, nothing Sasuke could do did a thing against Hono. Sasuke was thrown, punched, kicked, crushed, grappled, burned and many other things before he finallly went crashing into a mountain again.

"Ugh... I didn't want to go this far, but you're not leaving me a lot of choice here, Hono."- Sasuke's skin got darker, a black cross formed on his face, his hair grew and became gray and two wings appeared on his back as he laughed.- "You're special. That red chakra really is something, but you're not as special as I am!"

"Hehe."- Hono chucked before he laughed insanely.- "Again, you think that you are strong just because you're some sort of fucking freak? That isn't power, THIS IS POWER!"

"..."- Sasuke couldn't say shit as Hono turned back into the horned, black winged demon that he was before. His dark and red chakra were spiraling around him. Sasuke was shocked before he became furious. He jumped to Madara's statue as Hono jumped to Hashirama's and ran through some handseals.

"FUCK YOU! CHIDORI!"- Sasuke's right hand let black electricity flow through it and he jumped, his wings flapping.

"I can't use the Rasengan, it would kill you. But take this!"- Hono performed handseals as well. _Rat, Dog, Tiger._- "KATON: ZUKOKKU!"


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Searing Migraine

"KATON: ZUKOKKU!"- Sasuke watched, terrified, as Hono spat a gigantic wave of black and red fire directed at him. It was too late to dodge, so he decided to put all of his strength in that one blow. At the last second, he realized that he wouldn't be able to do a thing. The fire was too powerful, his Sharingan could see it. _How? Just, how? They were right. HE'S A FUCKING DEMON! _Sasuke thought to himself as the wave carried him back, his Chidori becoming worthless.

The fire carried him back for at least a kilometer, burning everything and anything in its way. A whole part of the forest was turned to ashes as the fire decimated it and stopped inches away from Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and Choji. Sasuke, now back to his normal form, fell to the ground, unconscious. Seconds later, Hono appeared in the distance, slowly walking towards them. He was also back to his normal form, but seemed perfectly healthy. Not even a scratch could be spotted on him. The only proof of the battle was Sasuke and Hono's torn clothes.

Hono approached Sasuke, took a hold of his right foot and simply dragged him back to the village. None of his partners or friends said a thing, astonished with his power, and simply followed him. They went through a section of the forest that was made of bones and sand, a section that was cut to mere pieces and a section that had suffered a massive explosion. On each of those sections, they found the bodies of Kimimaro, Tayuya and Kidomaro. The other two couldn't be found.

As they approached the Leaf Village, they could see the gates were closed. Shikamaru was about to ask for entry but Hono raised his hand to stop him. He approached the gate and forcefully pulled Sasuke's leg, slamming his face against the metal door. Behind that door was Sakura who was shocked to see her love's emo face imprinted on the metal. The doors opened to show a crying Sakura and Hono simply threw Sasuke on the ground before walking over to Ichiraku's.

They were all eating some ramen until Kiba, impatient as ever, just decided to ask the question. He gained up a bit of courage and simply let it out.

"Ok, I give up, how did the Sunagakure siblings magically appear?"- he asked, holding Akamaru with his left hand. Gaara rose his head.

"I gave Hono a scroll before I left Konoha after the Shiken. I said it contained my sand, but it was simply a jutsu that would summon me and my brother and sister. Looks like we got here right on time. You were about to die, Shikamaru was as well and the taijutsu guy was not having an easy time."- he explained before turning back to the ramen. Temari couldn't take her eyes off Hono and Kankuro kept laughing and making jokes. Gaara then turned his head to Hono.- "What were those flames, brother?"

"Searing Migraine, or Zukokku. It's a very particular Katon jutsu. You need to think of all the pain you've been inflicted ever since you were born. If someone like me or you uses it, it's bound to be amazingly powerful. It can only be used if you are an adept at Katon and if you have any knowledge of Blood element. In the Chuunin Exam, Orochimaru planted a Cursed Seal on me. That worked against him though, as I used all of the suffering that was stored in that Seal on this jutsu. Sasuke was no match for that."- he replied before turning to Shino.- "How did you make it?"

"It wasn't so hard actually. He was too intelligent for his own good. He used a giant spider to drop millions of other spiders on me. I just needed to make my bugs plant explosive tags on some of them before using the power of the Bless Seal you gave me to blast them back to their owner. He was no match for all that explosive power."- Kankuro's eyes were aimed at Shino. Intelligent and deadly. He could make an amazing puppeteer.

"Though I could ask Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru how they made it out alive, I really don't give a shit. I know that Temari saved Shika's ass, Kankuro saved Kiba's and Choji ate his clan's pill. See you all."- Hono quickly walked away. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara jumped out of the bench to follow him. Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru were speechless and Shino dissolved into bugs before appearing by Hono.- "Interesting, people used to run away from me. You four really are unusual."

"What's this Bless Seal?"- Kankuro asked. Shino opened his jacket to show the white lion head seal on his shoulder.

"It's a seal that Hono created. It's like Orochimaru's seal, but this one isn't evil and it evolves in power as the user grows in power as well. It can be used for plenty of things, but mostly for a boost of white chakra. I have the seal of the lion, which gives me it's natural killing intent and it's power."- Shino zipped his jacket up to see Kankuro and Temari with an envious look on their faces.

"Can you give me one?"- she asked. Kankuro nodded, as if asking the same thing. Hono looked at them.

"I don't think you people understand what this Mark means. It means that you are part of my pack. It means that you think of me as the Alpha Male and will respond to my every call."- Hono pointed at Shino who turned around to show the white sun dripping blood on the back of his jacket.- "These seals provide different abilities, and are not simple tools that you can use at your will."

"Doesn't matter. I want one."- Temari seemed desperate for one, as if she was trying to prove her loyalty to Hono. Gaara simply looked at the Kyuubi boy and Kankuro seemed hesitant. He never was one to accept someone as his leader just like that.

"Gaara doesn't need one, he's got the Shukaku. But we have nothing if we need to get out of a messy situation!"- the Sunagakure puppeteer argued. There was really nothing Hono could say against this.

"Fine, just meet me in front of the Hokage's heads tonight."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Higure

"Are you all sure about this?"- Hono asked. Shino, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari and Hono himself were all in front of the Hokage face statues. It was midnight, and again, just to aid in them having a deja vu, it was a full moon day. Aside from Hono and Shino, everyone was kneeling in a line. In the middle was Gaara, by his right was Kankuro and by his left was Temari. Every single one of them had their top bodies naked and they all had their own circle of black symbols surrounding them.

"I'm sorry, but why do we need to have our torsos naked?"- Temari asked. Hono looked at her in the eyes.

"This is a complicated procedure. I need to see exactly where I place the seal and where I draw the symbols. A little mistake could kill you."- Hono quickly drew the rest of the symbols as the three shivered from the cold breeze of the night. After he was done, Hono turned to Shino.- "Ok Shino, do me a favor and give them the intro."

"Ok. By accepting this mark, you are all accepting to become part of Higure. Higure is a secret organization created to fight the threat that is Akatsuki. Becoming part of Higure is to put it as the top priority in your lives. If you have to decide between saving your village or serving Higure, you serve Higure. The Leaders of Higure have red seals, or in Hono's case, black. Their bodyguards have white seals, like me. All of the Leaders will be jinchuuriki, which means Gaara will have a red mark. I am Hono's bodyguard and Temari and Kankuro are Gaara's. We will try and get more members over time, but that is not our top priority at the moment. Anyway, here are Higure's rules. 1St, never disobey a Leader's orders. If two or more Leader's orders collide, follow Hono's as he is the supreme Leader. 2Nd, do not attack, harm or steal from a fellow member. 3Rd, any traitors of Higure will be chased down like dogs and publicly executed. Do you three agree to become member's of Higure?"- Shino seemed so formal now, though everyone knew it was boring for him. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara hesitated for a second before actually nodding.- "Congratulations, you are all a part of Higure now. We trust you won't disappoint."

"Hold still."- Hono placed a palm on Kankuro, bringing the signs up to his left shoulder, creating a white hyena symbol on it before letting him drop to the ground, exhausted. The seal took a lot of energy out of your body. He then proceeded to Gaara and placed his palm on his shoulder. The sygns quickly ran up Gaara's body before forming a red panther's head. Gaara didn't drop to the ground but he showed some suffering. The red seal was the strongest one and the most exhausting one. He then proceeded to Temari and placed his palm on her left shoulder. She liked the feel of him laying his palm on her naked body even if it was just on her shoulder. She didn't really have time to enjoy it as the symbols dashed by her body, faster than the other's and formed a white lynx on her shoulder. She almost screamed before dropping down as well. Hono waited ten minutes to let everyone regain their strength before explaining the rest.- "Now listen, your symbols don't have varied animals for decoration. Kankuro's Hyena doesn't boost his chakra as much as Shino's lion does, but it boosts your chakra control and your ability to react quickly to situations. Perfect for a puppeteer. Gaara's Panther matches his fighting style. He is silent and very deadly. It boosts your chakra a lot but doesn't make a big fuss. It also allows you to control a larger ammount of sand. Now, Temari's Lynx allows her to become powerful while still graceful. Her fuuton wind style is perfect for this, as it requires a lot of balance between you and nature itself. You three should go sleep, those marks take a lot out of you.

Even though the siblings were exhausted, they could feel the power. The seals they were given were simply emanating power. Even though Temari's and Kankuro's weren't that powerful, they were still incredible.

"When you really, really need power, force every single droplet of your chakra into those seals. That will drag out every single ounce of chakra from the seal and it will envelop you on it. You won't be able to use weapons or jutsus because you'll be in what i like to call Wild Level. It makes you get on all fours and makes you stronger, faster. Nothing will stand against you, but it's dangerous, because if it fails, you're done for.

The siblings thought this through before thanking him and leaving, almost dragging themselves.

"We're growing."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Goodbyes

"Hokage-sama, do you thinkg we should stop him?"- Kakashi asked as he and the old shinobi watched Hono leaving the village. The Sarutobi clan's leader lowered his head and tried not to laugh at the idea. He knew Hono since he was a child.

"We could try, but we would almost certainly fail. The best course of action for the village is to let him go."- even though Kakashi didn't want to admit it, he knew the Hokage was right.- "I heard Sasuke has escaped again."

"Yes. Apparently, Sakura let him out. Said something about loving someone enough to let them go. I bet that boy is going straight to Orochimaru."- Sasuke's plans were made public when Hono brought him back, but it didn't make stopping him easier. Orochimaru's location was a mistery as he switched hideouts every week.

"That was his decision, I believe he will regret it later. Until now, all have."- and their conversation ended there as the metal gates opened.

Hono was travelling light as the only thing he carried was a black backpack. The Sunagakure siblings had left the village hours ago, all of them wearing white jackets with a white sun dripping blood on the back.

Shino's family was by the gates, saying goodbye to their son. Hono couldn't say it was a really touchy farewell until Shino's mother shed some tears and kissed her son on the forehead. Shino's father handed his son a scroll before hugging him. The Inuzuka family was also there, for reasons that were unknown to Hono. Tsume approached Hono, she was carrying something, but it was so little that it fit inside of both of her hands. Kiba was smiling. She approached Hono.

"Uh...hi?"- Hono was confused, but yet again, women always confused him. Tsume simply smiled and placed whatever she had on Hono's head. Hono immediately felt something shaking and took his hands up, feeling some weight as whatever it was jumped onto them. As he lowered his arms, he could see a beautiful baby red fox. It was really furry and was scared, but felt confortable on the jinchuuriki's hands.- "Uh..."

"We thought you could use an animal. Something that could make you actually feel love. Besides, we still had to pay you back for making our gauntlets and having the scroll to save my son. That fox is the daughter of the Kyuubi. We've had it for 10 years and it did not age. We guess it doesn't age unless it's close to the nine tails. Her name is Eris. We named her after the Godess of Strife because she has the ability to drain chakra from someone it's biting. Don't underestimate her as she can become a very good weapon."- Tsume had a smile on her face. Hono was phazed for a bit as he didn't know what to say. Eris seemed really cute and was asleep already. He pulled a hood from his vest and lifted it up, covering his head before putting the fox inside it as well.

"Thanks, I don't really know what to say."- the jinchuuriki confessed. Tsume laughed out loud as if he had told her the best joke in existence.

"You look just like Kiba when he got Akamaru. You don't need to say anything, just watch your back out there."- she rose her fist and they fistbumped as if they were colleagues or friends. Hono liked that in Tsume, she wasn't formal or fancy. She considered him as her equal, and according to the villagers, that wasn't easy to achieve. Tsume then walked off with the Inuzuka and their pack of dogs. Eris rubbed her cold nose against Hono's neck, making him chuckle. He always wanted a pet, but never really had the chance to have one.

"Hyuuga Hono?"- a voice asked. A tall man with dark spiky hair and the same leg and forearm warmers that Zabuza had, wearing a chuunin vest and ninja pants approached him, crossing the village gates.

"Yes?"- the jinchuuriki answered, looking at the man. The man grinned and extended his arm, ready to shake Hono's hand. Hono complied, not sure of who the man was.

"I'm from Kirigakure and will be your guide. I will escort you and your friend to the village. Not that someone like the Red Demon needs an escort, but more like a guide."- the man's smile was honest and so Hono nodded.

"Ok, guide us."


	27. Shippuden Chapter 1

Shippuden Chapter 1: All Grown Up

In Hono's eyes, Konoha hadn't changed a bit. It was still big, alive and pretty. The only noticeable new thing was the new Hokage face. Apparently, Sarutobi had resigned and offered his former student, the Sanin Tsunade, his job. After a lot of hesitation on her part, she finally gave in and accepted it, becoming the first female Hokage in history.

But none of that really matters now for the two new jounin. Shino and Hono had been sent by Yagura, the current Mizukage, to deliver a message to Tsunade in order to congratulate her on her promotion and were currently taking their first step into the village in three years. As soon as Hono stepped in, one of the guard chuunin jumped off of his chair, almost falling, and quickly ran as fast as he could, heading for the Hokage building.

"I guess I'm expected."- Hono commented. Shino laughed since it was no secret that the Leaf villagers hated the white haired jinchuuriki with a passion. They both headed to Ichiraku's, which was still the same as when Hono last saw it.

"Hono! Long time no see!"- even though three years had passed, Teuchi seemed as old as he was when the two Higure members left. It was as if time itself had stopped in the village.- "This one's on me, what do you boys want?"

"I want a veggie soup and water please."- Shino answered. Teuchi nodded, smiling. He didn't know the Aburame boy very well, but every restaurant or even bar in Konoha knew of his taste for salads and vegetables.

"I want a special ramen and a coke. Oh, and can you give me a small bowl of milk?"- Teuchi frowned, not sure as to why Hono wanted milk, but he quickly complied. As Teuchi started cooking, Hono looked around. There was a big blacksmith shop right in front of Ichiraku's named "Little China's Weapons." Higashi had made it to the top. Hono then remembered something.- "Where's Ayame-Chan?"

"She's buying groceries. She'll be so happy to see you're back!"- Teuchi answered from the kitchen. Hono smiled for a moment before he felt an attack incoming. He kept the smile up as he turned his skin to be harder than steel. The blow was very powerful, but it didn't even move him an inch. Shino didn't even turn his head, knowing Hono could take on whoever it was.

"That was for slamming Sasuke against the gate!"- Hono turned around to see Sakura. After a second, she realized her attack had no effect on him. She was shocked. He was surprised as well. She had managed to focus a bunch of chakra on her fist so well that her punch could have killed him on impact. She was obviously been tutored by Tsunade.

"Nice to see you too Sakura."- Hono replied, admiring her. She was different. She was taller, her breasts larger, her body more defined. She now wore a red top, black shorts, black boots, black gloves and a short pink apron skirt. She also wore pink elbow protectors and her forehead protector had red cloth. She was looking at him as well. He was even taller now, about 1,83 meters and his spiky hair was almost a mane around his head. His black eyes had a new iris around them, making them black and red. His whisker marks were even more defined now, making his features naturally more feral. He was currently wearing black ninja pants covered with grey shin and knee guards and an open sleeveless black hoodie jacket that had a white sun dripping blood on the back. He also wore metal forearm guards together wtih his black fingerless seal gloves. His machetes were crossed with their sheaths on his back. Sakura took a step back, admiring how Hono became even more handsome in those three years.

"Wow, you've really grown."- she commented. He smirked.

"Look at you, you used to be pretty, now you're even prettier. Congratulations!"- Hono replied, now looking at the woman that was standing by the pink haired girl. She was tall and had blonde hair that was tied into two ponytails. She wore a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath, she wore a grey kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse was closed low, revealing her large breasts. She wore open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both fingernails and toenails. When Hono looked back at her, Sakura was blushing from the compliment he gave her.- "Tsunade-sama, pleasure to meet you. Shino and I have been sent to deliver a message."

"To send two jounin to deliver a message? Yagura must be getting dumb or the message is too important."- she replied. Hono smirked. By now, Shino had rosen from his bench and come forward. He now wore an open black jacket that came down to his knees and had a white sun dripping blood on its back, and very baggy grey cargo pants. His black glasses were still on and his dark brown bushy hair was even longer now. Like Hono, he wore metal grey shin, knee and forearm guards. Both of the jounin wore Kirigakure forehead protectors. Hono around is neck and Shino around his right arm.

"Yagura-sama wanted to congratulate you on becoming the first female Hokage. He says he hopes that Kirigakure and Konohagakure will forge a strong bond and become allies. We know no more, as he wrote extra information on this letter."- as he replied, Shino took an envelop out of his jacket pocket and gave it to Tsunade. She opened it and read it, taking a few minutes. Out of curiosity, a red baby fox poked its head out of Hono's hood,sniffing the air.

"What's that?"- Tsunade asked. Hono smiled before petting the fox.

"This is Eris, she's the daughter of the kyuubi and currently my pet and comrade."- this answer seemed to satisfy the woman as she went back to the letter. After she was done, she wrote on the back of it and stuck it inside the same envelope, licking the tip in order to close it. She was much more casual than the former Hokage, but she got the job done.- "Thank you for replying so fast. We'll head off now."

"One thing."- Tsunade said, stopping them both as they turned around. She gathered some chakra on her right fist.- "You two are still deserters from Konoha. Technically, I can not let you go."

"Heh."- Hono chuckled. Shino smiled.

"Hono is one of the top members of the Bingo Book. He's in the tenth page and is marked with a "do not engage" status. I'm on the eleventh page and am also marked that way. Do you really believe you can face off against two jounin like us?"- the Aburame offspring asked. Tsunade silently gulped. He was right, there was no way she could beat them. She was a medical nin for god's sake! What was she even thinking?_Wait, this isn't me!_ She quickly changed her chakra circuit's direction, letting all of the negativism go away.

"Genjutsu?"- She asked. Hono giggled. That was one of Orochimaru's genjutsu. Pretty handy against people with strong minds. They break apart easily. Tsunade tried to punch Hono on the back of the head but he performed the boar handseal before blurring and appearing behind her.

"Jinton: Mueisho."- he quickly appeared and disappeared from different angles, kicking her, punching her for about ten seconds before kicking her up into the air and appearing above her. Eris jumped down from his shoulder and bit Tsunade on the shoulder, not letting her move as she absorbed the Hokage's chakra. They were still flying up when Eris jumped up to Hono's shoulder again and released the chakra she had collected, offering it to her master. Hono kissed it on the head before extending his arm and pointing his palm at the tired out Hokage. Eris had an amazing chakra absorbing technique. She had completely drained the former Sanin and so, Hono had to control the ammount of chakra that he released in his next blow.- "Meiton: Jajimento!"

"No!"- Sakura yelled as her master was blown down and crashed against the ground after being hit by the blue flames that Hono had released from his palm. His Master was laying on a crater while Hono gracefully used Kuchyiose to summon Keegan, who stopped him from falling and quickly came to the ground before disappearing. Tsunade was able to rise her head.

"What the hell are you? What was that?"- she muttered. Hono smirked along with Shino as they fistbumped each other.

"When we left Konoha, a man came to guide us to Kirigakure. He later ended up being a bounty hunter and was only trying to kill us. We quickly disposed of him, but were still lost and ended up meeting this girl, Hiruko. She had managed to steal four Kekkei Genkais. Swift Release, Dark Release, Steel Release and Storm Release. When Sakura attacked him, I used Steel Release to make myself invulnerable to any physical attacks. When you attacked me, I used Swift Release to become extremely fast and directly counter your style since it only focuses on strength. And to end everything, I used Dark Release. I used the chakra that Eris absorbed from you and turned it into a blow against you. I admit I wasn't able to use my Akumanogan for a year after copying all of those, but it was worth it."- and with that, the two Jounin left Konoha, leaving the Hokage laying down, defeated so easily. One of the Chuunin guarding the gates ran to stop them, but Shino created a cloud of bugs that made him fly directly into Hono's palm before he blasted the ninja away with his gloves.- "I wouldn't try it again if I were you. Lay down, and you can go home to your wife and kids later."

"..."- silence filled the scenario as Hono and Shino simply walked off.


	28. Shippuden Chapter 2

Shippuden Chapter 2: The Bloody Mist Village

"Wasn't that a little excessive of us? We were there to create peace."- if someone else had done it, Hono would question their brain's health. But since it was Shino, hearing that question only three hours later wasn't awkward at all. The Aburame offspring probably had thought the whole situation through more than twice and was just trying to steer clear from doubt.

"We're from Kirigakure and thus have tons of enemies. Yagura is trying to build alliances, but not at all costs. If we crawl over to Konoha and simply ask them for peace, they will think we are weak, and are more likely to double-cross us."- Hono replied. Shino's head rose slightly. Did Hono simply figure that out in the heat of the moment or did he know it all along?

"So, by showing the Hokage that a mere jounin from Kirigakure could defeat her in seconds before simply shrugging off a guard Chuunin as if he was nothing more than a bug, we are showing that Kirigakure is strong and that we are not going to simply bend over for Konoha. That's why Yagura sent us, right? Because we're the only ones that could do something like that."- Hono was impressed. He always knew that the bug user was smart, but not that smart. The jinchuuriki smirked and nodded. They were close to Kirigakure now. The trip would normally take days, but when you are standing on the backs of dragons, speed isn't really a problem. Shino was standing on the back of Kasai, Keegan's white brother. Hono was sitting on Keegan himself, petting Eris. Shino didn't like to admit it, but he loved to fly with the dragons. It made him feel free.

"Wait, what the hell is that?"- Hono pointed to the edge of their village. A huge crater took place just outside of the village's north gate, as if a comet was suddenly forced to change direction in order to not harm the village. In the center of the crater, there was nothing. No signs of disturbance could be seen beside it.

"I think we should investigate."- Shino suggested, and with this, they quickly flew to the scene to find Mei Terumi, Akasha, Moka, Mizore and a bunch of Kirigakure shinobi. Mei was just like she used to be three years ago, as if she couldn't age. Akasha had kind of changed her outfit in these years. Her red top became a nice white top that left her belly button uncovered and on the back there was a white sun dripping blood. She got it outlined with a black line in order to make it noticeable. Around her waist was a black hoodie jacket and she still wore torn jeans. She also had the forearm and leg warmers that were so characteristic of Kirigakure. Her long white hair was now tied into two braids and her red eyes were still as hypnotizing. Her body managed to stay amazing during those three years, and could be considered superior to Terumi's or Tsunade's. Moka was even cuter now. She had that schoolgirl look on her. She wore a white top as well, but she wore a pink skirt that just barely covered her thighs. She didn't have the leg or forearm warmers, but she did have knee length white socks and shoes. Her pink hair was tied into two pigtails and her blue eyes were so light that they could be mistaken for white as well. Sometimes, the top let the part of her shoulder where she hid her white seal slid, showing it to the world. Hono sealed Moka and Mizore as soon as he arrived at Kirigakure for the first time. Shino was reluctant on letting him seal his girlfriend, but eventually gave in. Moka's seal had the shape of a wolf's head, while Mizore had a lionness. Mizore herself had grown as well. She wore a white jumper that had long dark purple sleeves that covered her hands. She had a small yellow checkered skirt and knee length striped purple socks, she also wore purple sneakers. She always seemed to have that lollipop on her mouth. Every single one of them seemed like they had just walked out of combat. Moka was cleaning the two handed scythe that Hono had made for her, Mizore was reloading the arm slingshot that was also made by Hono and Akasha had red chakra enveloping her, dissipating into the seal on her shoulder. Her features became less feral before she turned to Hono. Her face immediately turned into a big, wide smile. She ran over to Hono and gave him a deep kiss. He kissed her back for a moment before breaking it, making her moan like a child who is taken away from their candy.- "What happened?"

"Yagura-sama has been kidnapped."- Mei explained. Hono was shocked. Yagura might have been a tyran and an asshole, but he was strong as fuck.

"Who did it?"- Hono asked. Normally, Shino asked these questions. But he was unable to do so as he was currently drooling by Mizore's side, his right arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Some blonde guy and a dark haired guy with an orange mask. Both were wearing long black coats with red clouds on them."- Moka answered. Hono quickly found it out. He came into the crater and picked up a bit of the dirt in it. Mei rose an eyebrow.

"Have you found something?"- she asked. Hono rose and turned around.

"This explosion is C3, a bomb only used by the Iwagakure bomb corps."- hearing his answer, Mizore rose her head from the kiss that she was giving Shino.

"How would you know that?"- she asked. Shino smirked and quickly answered in hopes of getting back to that kiss.

"When Hono and I were trying to find Kirigakure, we ended up in Iwagakure. They have a whole military section for bombers. It's called the Iwagakure Explosion Corps. They have a special chakra nature called Bakuton that is only teached to members of the Explosion Corps. Hono ended up saving the lives of some of them in a terrorist attack, and as payment, they taught him the Bakuton nature, together with a lot of Explosion knowledge."- he explained, kissing his girlfriend on the forehead. Hono had never seen him this emotional.

"Some of the soldiers used to talk about one rogue that stole the village's kinjutsu and ran away. He matches your description. Deidara is our target. He is one of the best explosion ninjas in existence. His trademark is explosive clay which he molds into statues and uses them in combat. C3 creates a big explosion, just like this one. Yagura probably tried to protect the village, but ended up being defeated. Interesting, an asshole ended up being as loyal as one can be."- Hono was now remembering the Mizukage. He was very welcoming, but very strict. _I guess that's how a Kage has to be._ He then realized that Mei and the others were shocked.- "What?"

"You don't insult the Mizukage like that! It's imoral!"- Terumi replied. Hono laughed, almost dropping to the ground.

"It's funny how you people always try to shrug off bad news. The Akatsuki took Yagura, it's over for him. The Three Tails is going to be forced out and sealed somewhere, killing the jinchuuriki. We should nominate a new Mizukage, even if it's only temporarily."- at his reply, everyone lowered their heads. They knew he was right, but this wasn't a time to mourn. They had many enemies that would certainly capitalize on their lack of a Kage.

"But who'll be the new Kage?"- Mei asked. Everyone focused their looks on her which made her a bit scared.- "What? No way! Why me?"

"Because you are powerful. You were the one that Yagura trusted the most, and you have two very powerful Kekkei Genkais that you know how to use."- Shino replied. All of the others nodded. Mei knew there was no use in arguing against them.

"Fine."


	29. Shippuden Chapter 3

Shippuden Chapter 3: Better Safe Than Sorry

"Are you sure about this, Mizukage-sama? Sunagakure is not in our list of allies!"- Chojuro asked. Mei Terumi, Akasha, Moka, Mizore, Shino and Hono were all sitting around a table in the Mizukage building's business room. Chojuro, the Mizukage's bodyguard was reluctant about the mission that was being discussed. He was smart and acted like an advisor from time to time. He had short, tufty blue hair and dark eyes. He had pointed, shark-like teeth like Kizame or Zabuza. He wore square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. He wore his forehead protector on the front of his holster for Hiramekarei, one of the seven swords of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

This sword in particular had the ability to receive chakra from the user and change form according to the user's wish. It was a dangerous sword in the hands of someone who could use it well. At the moment, Hiramekarei was wrapped in bandages, leaving only the double hilt visible.

To Hono, he seemed like a good man. He was clearly ashamed for being defeated and letting the Akatsuki capture Yagura. That was probably why he was being so hesitant.

"I don't think you understand this situation, Chojuro-san."- Shino replied. He was determined ad focused on this one. When it came to these kinds of missions, Shino was the man.

"What is there to understand? You two want to go to an enemy village on a wild goose chase! You're infiltrating hostile territory because of a hunch!"- Chojuro turned his head to Shino, exasperated.

"We're not basing our theory on deductions. You said you saw a ring on each of the Akatsuki member's right hands. One with "Three" written on it, and one with "One" written on it. (Guys, I know the rings don't really have that written on them, I'm just making fiction here xD) The Akatsuki probably assembles their teams based on their targets and gives them rings accordingly. Deidara would be a great opponent for Gaara since he is also a long-ranged fighter. We can easily figure out that the "One" on his ring refers to the Ichibi, or the "One-tail" that Gaara hosts. They're probably heading for them and we need to make sure that he isn't captured. He's not just a jinchuuriki, he's the Kazekage! We can't afford to just rely on luck here!"- Hono explained. Something was confusing him.- "Why are you so reluctant on letting us go?"

"You're two of our top men! If you go, the Mizukage's security will be badly crippled!"- Chojuro was really protective about Mei Terumi, even though he had just met her. When he volunteered to be her bodyguard, he said that he wanted to protect her beautiful smile.

"I know that you are just doing your job, but you've got to trust your skills and Terumi-sama's skills as well. Anyway, we must go quickly."- Hono turned to Mei Terumi. They were all waiting for the new Mizukage's final command. The former jounin had no expression on her face as they looked at her. It took her a few moments, but she eventually nodded.

"Ok, you may go. This might be a good occasion for Kirigakure to create an alliance with Sunagakure anyway. Though, Chojuro is right. It is very dangerous, and therefore, Akasha, Moka and Mizore are going with you."- she replied. She spoke in a voice that did not accept any kind of contest or opposition. Hono knew she had what it took to be a good leader ever since he had met her, and until now, she did not disappoint. Shino didn't seem so happy as he sent nervous looks towards Mizore.

"Mizukage-sama, is it really necessary for them to come with us? We are powerful enough to deal with the two Akatsuki members on our own, we do not need-"- the Aburame offspring started, but was interrupted as Mei rose her left hand.

"Enough. I will not have my orders and commands contested. You will do as I say, or you will not do at all. My three former students need to get out of the village anyway. Now go!"- and with this, they all left the room. Mizore seemed a little pissed off by her boyfriend's actions and started complaining to him about how he thought she was too weak to leave the village. He seemed like he was in a tight spot. Hono snapped his fingers, turning all of their attention's to him.

"There is no time for this. Gaara, whom I consider a brother, might be in serious danger. We need to head off as soon as we can. I want you all to gear up and meet me by the south gate in 10 minutes."


	30. Shippuden 4

Shippuden Chapter 4: Wild Goose Chase

"Woohoo! This is awesome! We should do this more!"- Akasha screamed in delight as the air rushed through her body. She was standing on Keegan's back as he zoomed forward with all his speed. Behind her was Hono, who was sitting and petting Eris. By their side, riding Kasai, were Shino and Mizore, both standing. Mizore had trouble balancing herself, and Shino was more than happy to help. Last, but not least, Moka was behind both of them, riding a big eagle, her own Kuchyiose.

"Absolutely not. Keegan and Kasai aren't dumb horses that we use to travel. We just use them to travel on urgent situations, like this one."- Hono replied. Keegan growled, as if confirming what Hono said. It made Hono remember of how he first met the dragon.

Flashback

Hono was running, without even looking behind. The villagers were after him in the middle of the night for the gajillionest time. It was the celebration night of Konoha's founding and everyone had a "few" drinks in them. Hono admitted it, it was his own fault that they were running after him. I mean, what was he thinking when he walked across the village's main point in the middle of the night? All of the pursuers had quickly armed themselves with sticks, sickles, hammers, rocks and even chairs. In front of them, acting as the leader, was a genin, holding a kunai.

Hono quickly turned left and ran across that street before turning right, attempting to lose them in those alleys. However, that wasn't very productive as he was cut off before turning a third time. Dead End. He turned his head, desperate to find a way out. But all he saw was the wall in front of them and the villagers behind.

"Now you'll get what's coming to you, you demonic brat!"- the Genin shouted, followed by the villagers' roars and weapon shakes.

"AAAH!"- Hono yelled after the Genin ran and struck him with the knife. Fortunately, he had only been struck on his palm, drawing a line of blood across it. He had been lucky, but he had been attacked too many times to forget that luck only helps once. Out of options, he decided to mimick what he saw a Jounin do in training. He pressed his bloody palm against the floor.

"Kuchyiose no jutsu!"- he didn't really know what he was summoning since he didn't remember ever signing a blood contract. He simply sent all of his chakra to his hand and prayed to everything, even his teddy bear, for help.

A cloud of white smoke appeared, making most of his attackers cough like no tomorrow. When it all settled, a red, two meter long, chinese style dragon was by Hono's side.

"What the?"- the villagers asked. Like Hono himself, they were all dumbfounded. What had just happened? The dragon turned its head to look at Hono straight in the eyes. _Trust me and sit on my back._ Hono heard in his mind. He didn't even question it before quickly sitting on the dragon's back and immediately taking flight. The dragon flew away from the crowd, making Hono scream as the air rushed through their bodies. The dragon turned its head to the white haired jinchuuriki again, making the little boy shiver. _My name is Keegan, what is yours?_

End Flashback

That was the night they met. It seemed really unusual, but after all fifteen years of Hono's life, "usual" was a word with no definition. He valued the dragon's company very highly. He was one of the only ones that stood by his side when he was younger.

"You're no fun!"- Akasha complained, looking behind and bringing Hono back to reality. Hono smirked.

"You're about to have enough fun. Look over there."- he replied, pointing forward. Sunagakure was in sight and they could see two figures fighting. One figure was standing on a cloud of orange. Probably Gaara with his sand. And the other was standing on a white bird. He wore a long black coat with red clouds on it. His blonde hair could be recognized from miles away as it had a very specific and weird style that was nearly undescribable.

"Is that Deidara? He's hot!"- Moka shouted, making herself heard behind them. Akasha turned her head.

"Hot, yes he is going to be hot now!"- Hono yelled back, performing handsigns.


	31. Shippuden Chapter 5

Shippuden Chapter 5: Explosions, Fire and Sand

"He's going to be hot now!"- Hono yelled, performing handsigns. _Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger._- "Katon: Housenka no jutsu!"

"What the?"- Deidara muttered as he saw multiple fire projectiles going towards him. The current bird form that he was riding wasn't nearly as fast as he needed to be to dodge all of them, so he simply decided to fall down. He jumped back, falling and preparing a second bird statue after his first was impaled by Gaara's sand and exploded. As he fell, the fire projections fell with him, creating an orange circle around him.- "That was a nice attack, but what about this? Hmm."

"Watch out!"- Shino warned as Deidara let go of a bunch of little bird statues that quickly enlarged and flew towards them. The birds were very fast and elusive, dodging Gaara's sand, Hono and Akasha's fire and Shino's bugs at the same time.

"Mizore, could you help us out on this one?"- Hono asked. Mizore had the Raiton element, which was perfect to disable those bombs.

"Ok."- she quickly took hold of a bunch of senbon and manually threw them, hitting every bird. The birds simply fell, as if all life or energy had been sucked from them.

"What happened to them?"- Moka asked. Shino looked at her.

"Raiton is very strong against lightning. The lightning that Mizore infused the senbon with disabled the bombs in seconds."- he answered before turning to his girlfriend, giving her a tap on the shoulder.- "You know, I think that guy really likes bombs."

"What do you mean? Of course he likes bombs!"- Akasha replied. Hono smirked. Though she didn't get what Shino meant, he and Mizore did. Mizore quickly pulled her left sleeve up, revealing the wrist slingshot that was equipped with five senbon and was covered in seals. She pulled the rubber back, aimed and released it. Deidara was still falling and there was no way for him to avoid the strike.

"What do you party-crashers think this is going to do to me? They're just fucking needles!"- the blonde shouted. As soon as the senbon got close to him, they started to shine, to the point of blinding.- "What the?"

"Gotcha."- Hono smirked.

"Ninpou: Supernova Onslaught!"- Mizore exclaimed as the senbon exploded in the S-Rank villain's face. The boom was music for Hono's ears. God, did he love explosions. When the smoke cloud finally dissipated, it revealed nothing. Deidara was above them, on top of another bird, now taking them into account. He was about to throw some more bombs when he held back and reached into his pocket, taking out a small, fat statue that had two eyes and two arms, crossed.

"Oh fuck, that is C3!"- the white haired jinchuuriki warned them. Black symbols appeared on his body, starting to change it. His skin grew darker, his torso gained a black tattoo and horns grew on his head. Two black wings grew on his back, making him shout from pain. Shino was the only one that didn't react to that. Mizore looked curious, Moka looked surprised. Akasha looked delighted. The Akatsuki bomber was terrified and Gaara was wondering just what in the hell was Hono.- "Akasha, let's go."

"Yay!"- she said as she got on all fours. Her features grew feral, her long white hair became spiky and her eyes became slits. Her teeth became fangs and her nails, claws. She jumped on Hono's back as he flew over to Deidara. He was so scared that he accidentally dropped the bomb. Hono rushed at it while Akasha jumped off of him, aiming at Deidara. Hono saw the bomb enlarge and he knew that there was nothing he could do. His rage became overwhelming and his horns started glowing. After moments, they shot out a straight beam of pure darkness that cut the bomb in half, blowing it up in the middle of the air. He flew up to see that Akasha was beating the ever living fuck out of Deidara, pushing him and his bird back into a giant sphere of sand.

"SABAKU ROU!"- Gaara shouted, imprisoning Deidara. Hono ran over there, grabbed Akasha and threw her at Gaara before heading for the orb. His right hand started overflowing with dark chakra as he punched through the prison and hit Gaara.

"BAKUTON:JIRAIKEN!"- the sphere exploded as Hono used the secret art. Gaara was shocked, looking at what his "brother" had done after rescuing the Kiri girl. His sand was absolutely covered in chakra, no one could break it! Deidara fell in white pieces, showing that he had used Kawarimi and replaced himself with a Clay Clone. The real Deidara was now on a really small bird that could barely take his weight, and was flying away as quickly as possible.

Hono's symbols receded, his horns went back into his skulls, much like his wings went back into his, well, into his back. The tattoo disappeared and his dark chakra dissipated. He started falling, but Keegan managed to catch him meanwhile, just before he fell into unconsciousness.


	32. Shippuden Chapter 6

Shippuden Chapter 6: The Red Sand

"BOOH!"- Hono shouted as he woke up, making everyone in the white room jump. Hono laughed like hell at their faces, almost falling off of the rusty iron single bed.

"What the hell was that for?"- Akasha asked. Hono just couldn't stop laughing for the next minute. When he finally did, he turned to the white haired girl.

"I have no idea. Oh hey Gaara!"- he replied, noticing the fellow jinchuuriki. Gaara was different. He was taller now, about 1.66 meters. He wore full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines on the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he uses to carry his gourd. He also wore another pair of casually worn belts around his waist.- "Wow little brother, the chicks of Sunagakure must be all over you!"

"You have no idea how right you are. Especially now that he is the Kazekage."- a familiar voice said. Hono turned his head to see Temari. She had grown as well. She wore a short-sleeved, black kimono that reached down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline. She also had fingerless black gloves and her forehead protector was now on her forehead. Her body had developed very well and it could rival Akasha's. At the sight of the Sunagakure girl, Akasha got all fired up. The two shot death glares at each other, creating a mini storm cloud above them. Hono was shocked.

"Kazekage? God damn it! My little brother beat me!"- he complained. Gaara smirked and approached the bed.

"How are you?"- the Kazekage asked. Hono smiled.

"I'm great, thanks! Just a little confused as to why I am here."- the white haired jinchuuriki replied.

"Don't you remember about the fight with Deidara?"- Shino asked. He was sitting on a chair by the side of Mizore. Hono wasn't impressed that he wasn't able to see the Aburame at first. He was a master at sneaking.

"Oh right. I vaguely remember a blonde haired man being beaten to a pulp and exploding."- the white haired jinchuuriki was scratching his head.- "Well, time to go after them."

"Ehh? What are you doing?"- Akasha asked as Hono crawled out of bed. Higure's leader was confused.

"What's the problem?"- as he stood out of the bed, he felt a sudden chill. He looked down to see that he was naked.- "God damn it!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"- Shino couldn't stop laughing as Hono threw his clothes on, Temari and Akasha faking embarasment and taking sneaky peeks.

"Anyway..."- Hono said after two minutes of a scene that was so deserving of the yakety sax.- "We should get going after Deidara."

"What do you mean? He escaped. We couldn't go after them because we had to take you here and save Kankuro from dying as well."- Temari explained.

"Yeah, I shouldn't use level 2's laser like that. But who did Kankuro face?"- Hono asked, seeing if his machetes were still sharp.

"He fought Sasori of the Red Sand. He was a master puppeteer of Sunagakure and became a missing nin years ago. He joined the Akatsuki for unknown reasons."- they heard a voice answer. They turned their heads to see Chiyo, one of Sunagakure's elders. She was a short, fat old woman, but intelligence seemed to flow from her.- "I know that much because he's my grandson."

"Did Kankuro reveal anything about his opponent?"- Mizore asked. Gaara turned his head to her.

"Yes. He was carrying a guy with light grey hair and a stitch scar running from under his left eye down to his cheek."- he replied. Mizore, Akasha, Moka, Shino and Hono smiled.

"That's Yagura. Our previous Mizukage. Now we have even more of a reason to go after them."- Moka gripped her scythe.

"But they have escaped. It's impossible to get them now."- Temari complained. Hono smirked.

"Trust us."


	33. Shippuden Chapter 7

Shippuden Chapter 7: War, Crime and Punishment

"So, where exactly are we going?"- Temari asked, standing on her flying fan. They were flying through the night, lit only by moonlight. Hono smirked, sitting on Keegan's back. Eris was sleeping like a baby inside of is hood, warm puffs of air coming out of her nose, sending chills down his body from the sudden change of temperature.

Yet again, they were searing through the skies on the back of dragons, fans, eagles, puppets and, in Gaara's case, sandclouds. Like the last time, Akasha was on Keegan's back, but she wasn't standing. She was curled up in a ball, laying her head on Hono's lap. She was soundly sleeping, not because of snoring, but because all they could hear throughout the trip was her breathing. Hono thought it was kind of cute, and the consistent and persistent petting on her head made her look like his second pet. Temari didn't fail to try and capitalize on Akasha's mistake, sending winks and blowing kisses at Hono, sometimes even getting in obscene positions, giving some stupid made up excuse after. Hono didn't pay much attention, though.

Shino was standing on Kasai, accompanied by Mizore. The dragon seemed to have a connection with Hono's bodyguard. Keegan hated to have anyone other than Hono riding him, but Kasai didn't mind at all as long as Shino was there. It was strange, but normal at the same time, just like the Aburame when you got to know them. Mizore was aqlso standing up, or rather, leaning against her boyfriend, trying desperately not to fall asleep and seem professional. She wasn't fooling anyone, but no one blamed her. She hadn't slept in two days.

Moka wasn't having the same problem, as she kept herself awake by flirting with the freshly recovered Kankuro, who was flying on one of his puppets, right by her side. She wasn't ignored as the sand puppeteer kept winking at her before flashing one of his puppet's weapons, most of them covered in poison. Normal people would have been scared, but to the weapon-loving Moka, it was as hot as something could be, and she responded by flashing her own hidden weapons. It was a strange ritual, but no one questioned them. Either by not caring, by being happy for them or simply because they didn't want a poison covered scythe to the face before being burned down with a flamethrower.

So basically, the night reeked of love, except for the lonely Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Hono wondered if the Fourth Kazekage's third offspring desired love. Obviously, being a village's ultimate leader would attract some fangirls, but that couldn't be considered love. That led to Hono considering wether or not he loved Akasha. He liked how she looked, he liked how she was deadly, funny and smart and he liked being around her. He felt at ease with her. And then he realized that they were almost never together. He promised himself he would take a day off to be with her as soon as they came back from this. He also promised to hook Gaara up with a girl of his liking so he could feel the same.

He then looked back at the Sunagakure blonde. Wether or not she wanted love was unquestionable, but he was afraid that what she wanted was unreachable. He was with Akasha and that was final. At least for the moment.

"That fight, days ago, wasn't really a fight."- he answered. This didn't help much as Temari's face turned into a confused expression.- "We weren't trying to kill Deidara."

"Then what was the point of using all those jutsu and powers? What was the point of turning into the cursed seal's second level?"- she asked. Hono simply smiled as Shino cleared his voice and answered in his place.

"If you place a trap on the floor and wait, will the mouse simply run into it? No. You need to put cheese or other kinds of bait as well, or he isn't going to fall for it."- an expression of understandment (does this word even exist? xD) took over Temari's face as the bug user explained what his leader had just said.

"So it was all a trap? What was the trap exactly? I mean, it's not like we got something out of this."- She never seemed to run out of questions did she? Hono started to pet Eris before replying.

"The Aburame have ths saying. Never underestimate an enemy, even if he's a mere bug. This saying reflects itself when they engage in combat. They quickly devise strategies in order to gain advantage. I had discussed with Shino that our mission wasn't a search and destroy, but rather a tail mission."- he replied. Temari narrowed her eyes. Just how smart were they? How many steps did they plan ahead? They seemed like Shikamaru.

"As Akasha, Mizore and Hono kept them busy, Moka placed one of my bugs inside a hidden pistol. She fired it and managed to land it on Deidara the precise moment before he left. I placed a female on him. The females of this species are rather special. Their smell can only be detected by males of the same species. I am currently communicating with my bugs, and they are telling me that Deidara is a mere kilometer away from us."- Shino said, smirking.

"So we should fasten our pace, let's go!"- the Sand sibling proclaimed. None obeyed. Hono shook his head.

"Mendokusai. No. We don't want to kill him just yet. We want to follow them to Akatsuki's HQ and eliminate any of them. You have to think about the bigger picture here."- Hono explained. _Wait, when did I get so Nara?_

"Please, everyone be quiet. The insects I've scattered around are picking up signals of strong ninja. From the smell, they tell me that the ones coming are Gai's and Kakashi's team."- Shino announced.

"Fucking great, that's all we needed. Those Konoha drag-alongs coming to try and rescue us."- Kankuro commented. Hono quickly got to thinking.

"Ok, Kankuro, Temari and Gaara, go greet Kakashi's team. Don't attack head on. Find out what they are up to and act accordingly. Moka, Mizore and Akasha, go and greet Gai's team. Me and Shino are going to stay on track of the Akatsuki members."- he decided.- "Move it!"

"Roger!"- they all shouted at the same time before disappearing. Hono and Shino asked Keegan and Kasai to speed up.

"Are you sure about this?"- Shino asked. Hono shrugged.

"We've come this far. It was complicated already, now it's just a big fat mess."- Shino nodded at the white haired jinchuuriki's reply. They got closer and closer.

"Wait! My bugs are telling me that something's wrong!"- Shino warned. A plain white bird appeared out of nowhere and flew inches away from Hono's face.

"KATSU!"


	34. Shippuden Chapter 8

Shippuden Chapter 8: Dawn meets Dusk

"Katsu!"- they heard a familiar voice shout. _Deidara? Wasn't he half a kilometer away?_ Hono didn't have much time to think about it as the bird started to flash in blinding light. His eyes turned into yin yangs as he activated the Akumanogan and froze time.

He looked to his left, confirming that Shino already had a wall of bugs protecting him and Kasai, but they wouldn't be fast enough to protect Hono in time. The leader of Higure considered using Steel Release, but even though he wouldn't be damaged, Keegan and Eris would. He could try and use Bakuton to deflect the bird, but he probably wouldn't be fast enough. Suddenly, he had an idea. Time was unfrozen.

The explosion was much bigger than expected, (that's what she said xD) and the smoke only dissipated four minutes later, revealing Hono and Keegan, who were covered in thick bone. After a moment, Eris poked her head out of Hono's hood, showing that she was covered in bone as well.

Shino didn't have a scratch on him, and neither did Kasai. Those bugs of his were pretty tough. The Aburame smiled as he recognized his leader's actions. _Smart Choice._

"I guess fighting that Kaguya turned out useful."- he commented as Hono let the bones drop, uncovering his face and clothes, as well as Keegan and Eris' bodies.

"Yeah, this Shikotsumyaku is very nice when it comes to defense."- Hono replied as he took his spinal bone out, making a whip. "It's also good for catching idiots!"

"Ugh!"- they heard Deidara grunt in pain as Hono whipped him. He was directly above them, ready to sneak some more bombs onto them. The bone whip was wrapped around the blonde rogue's left arm. The whip itself was modified to be sharper and serrated, a characteristic that was defined when Hono pulled the weapon, slashing and ripping Deidara's arm off and throwing it to the ground.- "Shit!"

"You haven't seen half of it!"- Shino pointed to Deidara's other arm. The mouth that was in his palm was overflowing with bugs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? GET OFF, YOU DISGUSTING BEINGS!"- Deidara shouted, shaking his arm like crazy.

"It is of no use. My bugs only obey me, much like how your bombs only obey you."- Shino explained, receiving a shocked face from Deidara. It was the kind of face that someone makes when they know they are fucked.- "Rip his arm off."

"AAAH!"- the blondie screamed again as the top of his arm started bleeding. Holes started appearing and bugs came crawling out. A bit later, his arm dropped, blood spattering everywhere. The bugs had eaten it so well that there was no muscle holding the bones together. No tendons at all, everything was eaten. Deidara was so shocked that he couldn't even cry in pain. The bugs quickly moved down his body and made a rope around his leg.

"Do you know what our art is, Deidara?"- Hono asked as Shino pulled off of the bird and hanged upside down, his face inches away from Hono's as Shino held the bug rope.

"Teamwork."- the Aburame grinned as he threw Deidara up in the air, sent another bug rope and tied him against his bomb bird just as Hono finished forming handsigns.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu."- he spat three small flares of fire that hit Deidara at the same time, causing a gigantic explosion. Pieces of a white Deidara rained down, blown apart by the bird.

"Hono."- Shino alerted. The white haired jinchuuriki smirked and sat on Keegan's back, petting Eris.

"Don't worry, I know. But now, he has no choice but to go ahead and let us follow him."- Hono replied, Shino wasn't so sure.

"That probably isn't a good thing, he's sure to call his friends and have them wait for us."- Hono laughed at this. Not a mere laugh, but an insane laugh. The kind of laugh that you don't want to hear in your whole life for it announces the arrival of an ancient and powerful evil that is sure to steal your dreams from you and make your life a nightmare.

"Well Shino, that's exactly what we want. We have friends as well."- Hono pointed behind him. Shino followed with his eyes to see Gai, Kakashi, Tenten, Ninja, Lee, Kiba and Sakura accompanying Akasha, Moka, Mizore, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari.


	35. Shippuden Chapter 9

Shippuden Chapter 9: When Shit Hits the Fan

(Alright mates, before I start this chapter, I just want to say thank you. Thank you to all of those who have been reading this story since chapter 1 and thank you to those who are starting now. I hope you enjoy it. Since my dear mother has always told me that words are cheap, I decided to thank you with a whole lot of them! This chapter will be longer than those 800-1000 words chapters I publish every day. This chapter is going to be filled with blood-pumping, tooth-grinding, fist-clenching, edge-of-your-seat action! It's going to start a bit boring, but the ass-kicking will soon follow! Have fun!)

"So this is the yooooooouthfull Hono Hyuuga! Boy, I salute your youthfulness and how you displayed it in chasing after these youth-lacking terrorists! YOUTH, YOUTH, YOUTH!"- Gai proclaimed, performing his Nice Guy™ stance. Tenten and Neji couldn't help but facepalm as Lee joined his sensei. Tenten had grown a lot and was now very pretty. She now wore a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly coloured, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs covered in bandages. She wore brown fingerless gloves, with her forehead protector having switched to the same colour. She also had black, open-toed sandals with low heels, and the shoes extend to the lower ankles. She had a gigantic scroll on her back and her brown hair was still shaped into two chinese-style buns.

Neji was different as well. He wore a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals. He also carried a white drawstring bag.

"Gai-sensei, to salute Hono's youthfulness I shall walk around the village a hundred times on my hands."- Lee said, determined. Lee was pretty much the same except he now wore a green vest that let everyone know of his Chuunin status.

"And I shall climb the biggest mountain around using my nose, 200 times!"- the jounin replied, his teeth shining.

"And I shall perform 50 pushups with my tongue!"

"And I will perform 25 with my eyelashes!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"- and with that, they both clutched each other in a very manly hug that magically conjured a sunset and a beach.

"That's enough of that."- Neji gripped Gai's left ear and dragged him back, walking on Gaara's sand. The sunset quickly vanished, letting the clouds appear again in the air.

"You two are soo embarassing!"- Tenten commented, dragging Lee as well while Gai whimpered in pain and tried to free his ear.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Neji, although I feel the flames of youth on your grip, could you stop? Please?"- Konoha's Green Beast asked as his student begged.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, I'm sorry, my youthfulness will be contained! I promise!"- the scenario was extremely funny for everyone, but the faces of Tenten and Neji were dead give aways, letting them know that that kind of thing happened all the time.

"Do I want to know what's happening here?"- Kakashi asked, lowering his Icha Icha and first taking notice of the situation. Kankuro placed his hand on the jounin's shoulder and gave him an expressionless face.

"Trust me, you don't."- the puppeteer replied. He wore pretty much the same thing that he wore three years before. _Some people never grow up._

"But mom, you're humilliating me in front of Kakashi, my eternal rival!"- Gai whimpered as Neji held him down, a tick mark appearing on the left of his forehead. Neji readied chakra on his left palm.

"I'm not your mother!"- Neji slammed his palm onto Gai's stomach, making him fly away from the sand. Gai would have fallen to his death if it weren't for Gaara's quick response. The sand gripped Gai by his ankle and placed him back on the eagle.

"Thanks Gaara-kun. Your sand is very youthful."

"Oh dear god, someone say something before they go at it again."- Sakura asked, facepalming. Kiba grunted and scratched his head.

"Where are we headed anyway?"- the dog boy asked, sitting on Akamaru while on top of Moka's eagle. Akamaru had grown to the size of a tiger.

"We're following a wounded Akatsuki member back to their HQ."- Shino answered. Everyone got serious. Even Gai, if that's believable.

"Who do we expect to be there?"- Kakashi asked, clearly stressed for taking his eyes off of Icha Icha for a couple of seconds.

"Deidara and Sasori, though Deidara is wounded. Itachi and Kisame will probably be there. I've heard of sightings of a team of apparently "unkillable" people that wore Akatsuki's outfit. The leader of Amegakure, Pein, and his bodyguard, an "Angel" are known members of Akatsuki. I've also heard about this orange masked person called Tobi, but they say he's some idiot."- Hono answered.- "Every single one is S-rank apparently. They are the ones in front of me and Shino in the Bingo Book."

"This seems too much just for us. 9 S-rank ninja versus a Kage, two Jounin and a bunch of chuunins isn't going to turn out good."- Kiba commented. Hono laughed.

"Nope. It's 9 S-rank versus two Kages, seven Jounin and four Chuunin."- Hono took out a new forehead protector and replaced his Kirigakure with it. His new protector had "fuel" written on it in kanji.

"What the hell are you talking about?"- Sakura asked, she wasn't very patient.

"I hereby establish the village of Nenryogakure. It is an independent village of the Land of Fire. I am the Kage. That makes two Kage. Shino, Moka, Mizore and Akasha are all jounin. Kakashi and Gai are jounin and Neji is one as well. The rest, Kiba, Tenten, Lee and Sakura are Chuunin. It is more balanced now."- Hono smirked. Everyone was dumbfounded. Everyone but Mizore. But Mizore never really gave a fuck about anything, as before mentioned.- "Now, let's move up!"

Thirty minutes of flying later, they were in front of a big rock that was obviously covering a cave. In front of it was a red pole entrance covered in seals.

"Great!"- Hono commented. Kakashi took a glance at it and realized what he was talking about. It wasn't going to be easy.

"Gofu Kekkai."- the silver-haired jounin muttered. All of the present Chuunin raised their eyebrows, making the higher ranks sigh.

"It is a technique that seals a determined space or location. It has five tags. One on the rock right there and the rest must be around this forest. Trying to fuck the rock up will not do a crap. We have to remove all of the tags simultaneously. And when we do so, there will probably be traps."- Hono explained, pointing at the tags and at the rock meanwhile.

"My team will do it! Our youth will prove too much for this barrier!"- Gai proclaimed.

"Your youth proves itself too much for anyone's patience."- Kakashi replied. Before things got bad, Shino raised a hand.

"Ok, Gai's team, take the walkie talkies and change them to channel three, remain in contact with us."- he said, throwing the devices at each member of the team.

"YOSH! LET'S DO IT FOUR TIMES THE NORMAL SPEED!"- Lee suggested, getting all fired up.

"What? That's impossible, no way!"- Neji replied. Gai was already on his Nice Guy™ stance.

"OK LEE! TEAM, LET'S GO! IF YOU DON'T RUN FOUR TIMES THE NORMAL SPEED, I WILL DEMOTE YOU TO GENIN!"- and with that, he was gone. Tenten and Neji didn't have the time to argue before running as well.

"So, how long are we going to wait?"- Akasha asked, finally making a sound. Shino smirked.

"You don't know Gai's team at all, do you?"- seconds later, the device buzzed.

"Neji here, found a seal."

"Tenten reporting, I have a seal in front of me."

"Konoha's Handsome Beast, Rock Lee has youthfully found a seal!"

"If I can't rip this seal in front of me with one pull, I'll run a thousand laps around Konoha."- Gai finished their reportings. After Shino's command, everyone pulled their seals off at the same time. Hono checked with his byakugan.

"The seal is off. Ok, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Gai, come back."- he commanded, disabling Byakugan with a seal.

"Uh... I don't think I can. There's an exact copy of me right in front of me. And I think she is ready to throw kunai."- Tenten announced.

"Uh guys, I think there's a trap. I see another me in a jyuuken stance."- Neji followed.

"Hey, what is this? There is only one Handsome Beast! Who is this phony?"- Rock Lee asked.

"There is one beautiful man in front of me but I think he is going to fight me. Wait, is there a mirror in front of me?"- Gai said before a loud smack was heard.- "Nope, that's not a mirror."

"Great, a trap. The copies are as strong as you are right now and have the same techniques that you do. **Sigh **Kiba, Mizore, Moka, Sakura, go help them."- Hono ordered, facepalming himself.- "Wait! Sakura, before you go..."

"What is it?"- she asked, curious. Hono positioned himself in front of the gigantic rock. She was getting hopeful for some romantic stuff.

"You're a fatass."

"WHAT?!"- she jumped at him and concentrated all of her chakra on her right fist, ready to smash the fuck out of him. He used Swift Release and she ended up punching the rock. It shattered to pieces.

"Ok, thanks. That's all I wanted you to do."- Hono smiled, right behind her. Kiba and Kakashi had to drag her away with all of their strength.

"God damn it! Couldn't you have asked her to do it?"- Kiba asked, exasperated.

"If I did, I'd have to answer a lot of questions, now go!"- and with that, they were gone. Akasha stood by the entrance while Hono, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Shino entered.- "It's cool how we went from thirteen to five."

"I don't think it is going to be so cool."- Shino replied, pointing at the ninja in front of him. Every single one was wearing the Akatsuki robes and a ring. Deidara and Sasori, who was a fat, brown-skinned man with cornrows were there. Itachi and Kisame were also there. There was a blue haired woman, probably the Angel. She was accompanied by a red-haired guy that had many irises, all of the same colour, grey. There was a guy with an orange mask on his face and dark spiky hair acting like an idiot. By his side clearly pissed off was a white-haired guy in his twenties holding a scythe. And by his side was a guy that Hono knew all too well.

"Kakuzu-sensei, how are you doing?"- Hono asked, appearing right in front of the S-rank ninja and raising his arm, ready to shake his hand.

"Sensei?"- Kisame asked, turning his head to Kakuzu right when he kicked Hono and sent the jinchuuriki crashing against the ground.

"When I escaped my village, I had to hold up somewhere. I found a little white haired kid on the streets of Konoha, running away from something. I figured that he was a thief and that if I catched him, I'd get a reward. So I caught him. He was too scared to do anything and just pointed. I took him back to where he came from just to find a burnt body. His eyes had turned into the damn yin yang symbol. I figured it was some kind of doujutsu and that he had potential. So I spent my time laying low training the kid for two years. And here he is."- Kakuzu explained, expressionless.

"AUTHOR STYLE: TROLLOLOL FIST!"- and a gigantic fist came crashing down, squashing every single Akatsuki member. Hono gathered Akasha, Tenten, Temari and Hinata and created a Harem, living happily ever after.

…..SIKE! Now here's what really happened...

"Kakuzu, you spent two years training the Kyuubi and didn't even realize it? Damn, your dumb!"- the guy by his right said before laughing.

"Shut up, Hidan."- Kakuzu replied. Hono was already up and performing handsigns. _Rat, Dog, __Tiger._

"Come on, Hidan. He isn't so dumb. He taught me this! KATON: ZUKOKKU!"- with this, he spat a huge wave of flames that expanded so much that they pretty much covered every Akatsuki member. At the last second, the red-haired guy jumped in front of it and absorbed all of the fire into him.

"Huh. That was unexpected."- Hono commented, scratching his chin. The red-haired rose his right arm and a missile appeared by the side of it.

"Thank you for coming after us, Kyuubi. We'll be taking you now."- and he fired his missile that went flying straight at Hono. His partners barely had the time to jump away from it, but he was caught in the explosion. The result was a big pile of rubble, with Hono supposedly in it. To everyone, it seemed like he was done. But he had used Steel Release and was now smirking below all of the rubble. The red-haired person looked at his comrades.- "You may all leave unless you want to die."

"What about Hono?"- Temari asked.

"His bijuu will be extracted. He will die in the process. I'm Nagato, by the way."- the red-haired man explained. Shino laughed.- "What is so funny?"

"The fact that you think Hono is this weak!"- Shino replied.

"Sawarabi no mai."- they heard Hono's voice echo. Gigantic bones shot out of the ground, forming a forest of them, so thick that not a single square meter had less than two bones spiking out. Kakuzu and Hidan were impaled, together with Sasori and Deidara, who tried to explode a bone, but failed. Blood dripped from those bones, except Sasori's. Sasori cracked open and a black shadow jumped away.

"As expected, a puppeteer's weakest spot is close combat. Sasori took care of that problem by hiding inside a puppet. Props for the creativity."- Kankuro explained. Nagato was flying, together with his blue haired partner. He was simply floating and she had paper wings. Itachi had jumped away from a bone and then simply balanced himself on it. Kisame had blocked the bone with his Samehada sword.

"That got more people than I thought it would."- Hono commented.

"MOTHERFUCKER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS FUCKING HURTS? I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"- Hidan shouted at Hono who glanced at him and rose his hand.

"Shut your face."- and his finger bones shout out, covering Hidan's body in holes.

"YOU PIECE OF BITCH FUCK! AAAAAGGHH!"- Hidan shouted as the bullets filled him up.

"God damn it, now I have to get a new Suiton heart."- Kakuzu started to pull himself off of the bone, falling to the ground.

"Gah... you son of a..."- Deidara muttered, blood coming out of his mouth. Hono pointed a finger at his head and let the bullet fly, killing Deidara quickly.

"I think we should have stopped that bullet."- Kisame suggested. Nagato shook his head.

"He was hurt already and had no clay left. He would be useless in this fight. He was useful by bringing the Kyuubi over to us."- Nagato rose his right hand and Hono was pulled by an invisible force toward the redhead. A spike came out of Nagato's right sleeve and he was about to impale Hono when the latter rose his hand.

"See ya!"- and Nagato was sent flying backwards by the same force, crashing against the wall.

"Nagato!"- the woman whimpered as the red-haired missing-nin fell to his feet. They looked at Hono to see that he had the same eyes as Nagato.

"What in the hell?"- Kisame asked, shocked.

"Akumanogan. Known abilities: Time Control, Kekkei Genkai copying."- Shino explained with a smirk.

"You know, your Rinnegan is a pack of good shit, Nagato. Check this, for example."- Hono rose his right hand once again and a missile came out of his arm, flew straight to the middle of the group and caused an explosion. Nagato had jumped up but Hono extended his arm again and used the gravitational pull, taking his two machetes out.- "See you, fucker."

"Gah!"- Nagato spat blood as Hono sliced him diagonally with both machetes, causing his body to fall into four pieces before exploding into a cloud of white smoke.

"Shino, you take care of Hidan and Kakuzu, Temari, you take care of the woman and Itachi. Don't look at the last one's eyes. Gaara, I need you to take care of Kisame and the idiot. Kankuro, you take care of Sasori. Don't fuck up this time. I'll deal with Nagato."- Hono commanded and they all nodded.

"Boss, what do we do?"- Hidan asked. Nagato didn't even look at him.

"You heard the enemy's plans. Fight with the ones assigned to you."- and Nagato took out the spike, running at Hono. Shino's bugs quickly dispersed, heading for the undead duo. Temari blew a wave of wind that cut through both Itachi and Konan, though the first one disappeared into a murder of crows and the latter into a bunch of paper. Gaara's sand quickly gripped Kisame and the Orange dude while Kankuro conjured ten puppets that wore white clothes.

"SHINE!"- Sasori proclaimed as he summoned a dark haired puppet and send him after Kankuro. That worked as the fight's start. Hono ran at Nagato, shooting another missile while taking his spine out to make a whip. When he tried to grip Nagato's spike, he was simply deflected, and suffered a gravitational pull.

"Now Eris!"- the little fox jumped off of Hono's hood, landed on Akatsuki's leader and bit down, absorbing all of his chakra in a matter of seconds before jumping back. As soon as Hono received the chakra, he extended both of his arms to the sides.- "Meiton: Jajimento!"

"Crap, you bastard!"- Hidan shouted as the chakra slammed against him and sent him against a wall, letting Shino attack Kakuzu.

"Hey! This is not fair!"- the masked guy complained as he was blown back as well. Nagato couldn't really move due to the loss of chakra. _Dragon, Tiger, Hare._

"Suiton: Mizurappa!"- Hono spat water, slamming Nagato against the wall and keeping him there._ Tiger, Dog, Snake, Dragon. Ranton: Reiza Sakasu._ The water trumpet became enveloped in lighting, crashing Nagato into the wall and making a hole.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"- the water and lightning were blown back, shaking Hono a bit. A very wet and tired Nagato stepped out of the hole, and boy did he seem pissed.

"Couldn't expect nothing less from the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."- he said, raising his right hand. Four missiles flew right towards Hono. _Boar._

"Jinton: Mueisho."- his body flickered and he disappeared, letting the missiles crash against the ground, breaking a bunch of bones.

"SABAKU SOSO!"- Gaara shouted as he crushed the masked guy into pieces.

"FUCK!"- Kankuro shouted as Sasori destroyed his puppets and trapped him before blowing a poison cloud onto him.

"Fuuton: Fusajin no jutsu!"- Temari blew the poison away before the woman's papers enveloped her and Itachi closed one of his eyes. Hono appeared in front of the blonde.

"AMATERASU!"- Itachi and Hono shouted as the first's black flames competed against the latter's white flames. The two fires became larger before spiraling into each other and disappearing into some unknown dimension. Suddenly, a large explosion took place as the two flames collapsed on each other's power. Itachi's eye was bleeding and he was coughing blood as well. Konan had been caught on the explosion and was now lying on the floor, clutching her left arm. A quick glance let Hono see that Hidan was out of the battle. Insects were eating him alive and he couldn't do crap about it because his chakra was drained. Kakuzu was down three hearts now and his limbs were only together because of a bunch of sewings. Shino was a bit burned and his right leg was bleeding, but aside from that, he was fine. Hono remembered something, and quickly dug through his pack, taking out a metal flute.

"I guess I'll use Tayuya's flute now."- and he started to play it, his sound spreading all around, though he modified the chakra flow in order to only affect his enemies. That was a special genjutsu that affected the opponents who had the weakest minds. Kakuzu, who based his life on money, was immediately affected and fell on his knees, allowing Shino to capitalize. Sasori, who didn't have a mind at all, just shut down. His puppet body fell apart and his life cell convinently fell on a sword, as if he had commited suicide. Hono continued playing as he took a few steps forward, approaching the frozen Itachi.- "Itachi, the genjutsu master, falling by genjutsu. When you murdered your entire family, you had to cut through every bond you have and slaughter any of your emotions. Even then, you couldn't kill Sasuke. You're a broken man."

"S-Sasuke has to kill me."- Itachi said as if it was his last wish. Hono turned into Sasuke, using the genjutsu to his favor.

"Your wish...is granted."- and he cut through the Uchiha as if he was warm butter. The white haired jinchuuriki smirked before turning his head to the side, seeing a water shark directed right at his face.

"Suiton: Daikodan no jutsu!"- Kisame was all cut up, and apparently, this jutsu was his last resort. Hono knew that this jutsu absorbed chakra and used it against the enemy, so he decided to do the only thing he could do.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"- the shark was deflected and quickly headed to Kisame who gulped.

"Here I go, Itachi."- and the shark swallowed him as if he was nothing before exploding. Everyone took that time to breathe.

"Huh...I can't believe that we went from nine vs four to two vs four."- Hono commented. Shino had already killed Kakuzu. His insects had eaten the greedy S-rank alive. The white haired jinchuuriki turned his head again, looking at Nagato. Konan quickly crawled and managed to stand in front of him.

"No... Nagato is the bridge to peace...and I have to protect that bridge..."- she muttered, origami sheets flying around her and turning into spikes.

"Mates, it is time you show your true selves."- Hono ordered his comrades. White chakra started to emanate from them. Except for Gaara. His was red, just like Hono's. The Kyuubi's jinchuuriki looked straight into Konan's eyes.- "Dawn is ended by Dusk!"

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!"- her screams were heard as they all shot towards her.


	36. The End

Shippuden Chapter 10: The End

Hono stood over Nagato's body. What a shame. Someone who had such great eyes and yet was so blind. His theory of peace, the one that he shouted at the white-haired jinchuuriki before dying, was tainted and stupid. What good was technical peace if people were in such fear and pain that they weren't in peace with themselves?

"Boss, you should take a look at this."- Kankuro was heard. Hono walked out of the cave to find a dead Akasha. Her body was impaled through the stomach with a gigantic bone.

"Sawarabi no mai, I see. Good thing that I copied the Rinnegan."- Hono rose his hand and Akasha started flying up before falling off of the bone. The jinchuuriki catched her and a bunch of chakra could be seen, being transfered from himself to Akasha, healing her.

"What the?"- she muttered as she woke up. Her body was intact, as if nothing had ever happened. Hono smirked.

"I killed you and now revived you. I don't think I can make it any more simple than that."- he explained, smiling. Akasha's face turned into the most honest smile ever.

"Yes! My dream has come true! You were the one to kill me! You revived me later, so it shows you care! That's even better!"- she clutched him in a death grip hug, crushing his torso.

"Why...couldn't...I...have...dated...someone...nor mal?"- he managed to gasp as she hugged him like a teddy bear.

"Akasha, don't kill him already, I want to do it myself!"- Sakura's voice was heard as she approached with all of the other ninja. They seemed tired, but healthy. Sakura jumped at Hono and punched him with all of her might. The others simply watched as Hono was beaten up again and again.

"Such youthfull punches! Lee, she's going to put us to shame!"- Gai commented, and before Lee could answer, both of them were smacked by Neji and Tenten.

"Don't even start!"- they commanded at the same time. Kakashi had a bored look on his face and Kiba seemed as impatient as ever.

"Guys, let's get going."

5 hours later

"Sakura, it has been five hours now, will you stop beating Hono?- Kakashi asked, raising his eyes from Icha Icha. He received a Death Glare as an answer.

"He called me a fatass!"- she replied, holding Hono in a headlock, cutting his air supply before punching him as well.

"I was kidding! You're hotter than my Katon jutsus!"- Hono shouted, trying to release himself from the lock. Sakura blushed and let him go.

"Now that that's taken care of, what are you going to do brother?"- Gaara asked. He was wearing his Kazekage outfit. Hono presented them all with the latest edition of the Bingo Book. He was on page 1, Shino was on page 2.

"I'm the best, so I am going to do things that are worthy of the best. And my first action as the best..."- he turned around to all of his colleagues, pointing at Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Kiba and Kakashi while talking.- "Your weapons suck, you look like a girl, you lack youth, you're a fatass, your mother kissed me and you wack off to books."

"HONO!"- they all shouted as he ran, laughing insanely and dodging the kunai, shuriken, tsuugas, jyuuken strikes, leaf hurricanes, raikiris and even more.

"Is he ever going to change?"- Kankuro asked, looking at the running crowd. Shino laughed before smirking.

"He's Hono, I don't think he'll ever change."

(Thank you all for reading mates, you guys rock! I am going to start a new fanfiction saturday, so be sure to look at my profile then! Thank you again!)

**THE END**


	37. Attention

Attention

Mates, if you liked this story, I highly recommend that you read my new story, "Uzumaki Naruto the Taijutsu Master". I have just published the first chapter. This story will be different as I will only publish chapters every two days. This is so I can publish longer and better chapters. Please, just take a look and see if you like it. Thank you for your time.

Hypno


	38. Good News, Everyone!

Hello there, this is Hypnolullaby reporting to you directly from the mancave that represents the bane of my existence! I, with lost nights of sleep and dark rings around my eyes announce you, the ones who've favorited or followed this story that it might not be done yet! There is a poll on my profile that you can choose from if you want this story to continue or to die here! Or even if you want me to rewrite it! Yes, I am feeling that masochistical today. See you!


End file.
